A Love Story
by nicolacullenmilne
Summary: summary: this is a story based on Ginny Wesley and Harry Potter love story. From were she meets him for the first time till they get married and have kids I hope you enjoy this story and also review because it tells me you like my story's. Oh and pm me for questions! some chapters are rated M but is mostly rated T please review and read
1. ginny mets harry

**Hey so I deleted a new baby and lemons:( but I was thinking of doing a story based on Ginny Wesley and Harry Potter love story. From were she meets him for the first time till they get married and have kids I hope you enjoy this story and also review because it tells me you like my story's. Oh and pm me for questions! on with the story! **

**the potter family**

**summary:**

**this is a story based on Ginny Wesley and Harry Potter love story. From were she meets him for the first time till they get married and have kids I hope you enjoy this story and also review because it tells me you like my story's. Oh and pm me for questions!**

**setting: at the Wesley house were Ron and Fred and George take harry away from the muggles.**

**Characters: Ron and Fred and George and harry and Ginny and Mrs. Wesley and Mr. Wesley and Percy and Charlie and bill.**

**Chapter 1**

The boys sneak inside, gently close the door. Harry stops. Magical objects surround him: A CLOCK displays different chores for each family member. A pair of NEEDLES knit a sweater by themselves. And a stack of PLAYING CARDS that. A stack of PLAYING CARDS SHUFFLE themselves, providing a cooling breeze for Ron's aging rat, SCABBERS. Ron shrugs, averts his eyes self- consciously. RON It's not much. HARRY I think it's... brilliant! Ron looks up. Sees Harry's mesmerized face. Slowly... GRINS. MRS. WEASLEY (O.S.) WHERE... HAVE... YOU... BEEN?! The boys nearly jump out of their skin. MRS. WEASLEY stands in the doorway. Furious. She smiles sweetly at Harry. MRS. WEASLEY Harry! How wonderful to see you. (back to the boys) Beds empty! No note! You could've died! You could've been seen! (again, to Harry) I don't blame you, of course, dear. RON They were starving him, Mum! There were bars on his window! MRS. WEASLEY You best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley! (softening instantly) Care for a spot of tea, Harry? GINNY Mummy. Have you seen my jumper - A small, RED-HEADED GIRL appears. Sees Harry. And... SQUEALS. Dashes back up the stairs. Ron frowns. RON Ginny. Been talking about you all summer. Dead annoying, really. GEORGE Dad's home! The front door OPENS and ARTHUR WEASLEY enters. A tall man with red hair, his robes look dusty and travel-worn. MR. WEASLEY What a night! Nine raids! Nine! HARRY (to Ron) Raids? RON Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. In the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. HARRY The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts...? RON That's when wizards bewitch something to drive Muggles mad. Shrinking door keys, that kind of thing. Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating. Mr. Weasley hangs up his cloak, turns. Blinks. MR. WEASLEY Well now. Who are you? RON Harry, sir. Harry Potter. MR. WEASLEY Good Lord, are you really? Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did you get here? MRS. WEASLEY (darkly) This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey house and back last night. MR. WEASLEY Did you now! How'd it go?! (catching his wife's eye) I... I mean... That was very wrong, boys. Very wrong indeed. So, Harry. You must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a parking meter? Harry is about to answer, when he notices an OWL (ERROL) soaring toward the kitchen window. To Harry's horror, the owl doesn't pull up. It just flies... SMACK!... into the glass. MRS. WEASLEY That must be Errol with the post. Fetch him, will you, George? George takes the unconscious Errol, absently lays him on a draining board, and takes the LETTERS clutched in his claws. GEORGE It's our Hogwarts letters! And look. They've sent Harry's as well. MR. WEASLEY Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry. Doesn't miss a trick, that man. FRED (reading his) This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The spellbooks alone... MRS. WEASLEY We'll manage. Right then. There's only one place to get all of this. HARRY/RON/FRED/GEORGE Diagon Alley! Everyone has gathered in front of the large fireplace. MRS. WEASLEY You first, Harry dear. Mrs. Weasley offers Harry a FLOWERPOT. At the bottom is a layer of VERY SOFT DUST. Harry frowns in confusion. RON Harry's never traveled by Floo Powder before, Mum. HARRY Floo Powder? Just then, Ron's older brother PERCY enters. MRS. WEASLEY Percy. Would you mind going first, so Harry can see how it's done? PERCY Certainly, Mother. Don't worry, Harry. It's simple enough. 


	2. harry saves ginny's life

_**So here is another chapter for the story in less than 24 hours yay **_

_**chapter 2**_

_**Percy takes a pinch from the pot, pitches it into the**_

_**fireplace and BRIGHT GREEN FLAMES ROAR HIGH. To Harry's**_

_**amazement, he calmly walks... straight into them.**_

_**PERCY**_

_**Diagon Alley.**_

_**Percy VANISHES. Tentatively, Harry reaches into the pot.**_

_**MRS. WEASLEY**_

_**Remember to speak clearly, dear!**_

_**RON**_

_**And mind you get out at the right grate!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(nodding, unsure)**_

_**D-Dia-gon Alley!**_

_**25 INT. SPIRALING TUNNEL 25**_

_**The SOUND is DEAFENING as Harry hurtles forward,**_

_**squinting against the sting of WHIRLING SOOT and the mad,**_

_**flickering lights of passing fireplaces. He falls face**_

_**forward...**_

_**26 INT. BORGIN AND BURKES - STONE FIREPLACE - DAY 26**_

_**... onto a stone hearth. Dizzy and dirty, Harry reclaims**_

_**his shattered glasses. He's tumbled into a wizard's**_

_**shop, but a decidedly creepy one. He starts to exit,**_

_**when a WITHERED HAND in a GLASS CASE catches his eye:**_

_**The Hand of Glory. Nearby, an OPAL NECKLACE gleams:**_

_**Caution: Do not touch. Cursed-Has Claimed the Lives of**_

_**Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date. Oddly transfixed by it**_

_**all, Harry drifts toward the exit, when...**_

_**DRACO MALFOY and his father, LUCIUS MALFOY, appear beyond**_

_**the front window, approaching the shop. Harry glances**_

_**about, spies a LARGE BLACK CABINET and slips inside. As**_

_**he pulls the doors closed, a TINY CARD swings INTO VIEW:**_

_**Crushing Cabinet.**_

_**Malfoy and his father enter. A stooped man (MR. BORGIN)**_

_**emerges from the back room. IN THE CABINET, Harry**_

_**watches, unaware that the walls around him are... SLOWLY**_

_**CLOSING IN.**_

_**MR. BORGIN**_

_**Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to**_

_**see you again. If I may, just in**_

_**today -**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin.**_

_**But selling.**_

_**MR. BORGIN**_

_**Selling?**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**You have heard, of course, that**_

_**the Ministry of Magic is**_

_**conducting more raids. There are**_

_**even rumors of a new Muggle**_

_**Protection Act...**_

_**Lucius unravels a roll of parchment, hands it to Borgin.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**I have a few... ah... items at**_

_**home that might prove embarrassing**_

_**if the Ministry were to call.**_

_**Certain poisons and the like...**_

_**MR. BORGIN**_

_**Hmmm... yes. I see...**_

_**INSIDE THE CABINET, Harry realizes the walls are CLOSING**_

_**IN. His eyes shift upward. The ceiling is DROPPING.**_

_**Draco drifts to the Hand of Glory, reaches out, when...**_

_**the HAND GRABS HIM. Draco shrieks, manages to slip free,**_

_**then calms. He eyes the hand with malicious glee.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**Can I have this?**_

_**MR. BORGIN**_

_**Ah, the Hand of Glory. Insert a**_

_**candle and it gives light only to**_

_**the holder. Best friend of**_

_**thieves and plunderers. Your son**_

_**has fine taste, sir.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Hopefully my son will amount to**_

_**more than a thief, Mr. Borgin.**_

_**Though if his marks don't pick**_

_**up -**_

_**DRACO**_

_**It's not my fault the teachers**_

_**have favorites. That Hermione**_

_**Granger -**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**I would have thought you'd be**_

_**ashamed that a girl of no**_

_**wizarding family beat you in every**_

_**exam.**_

_**MR. BORGIN**_

_**It's the same all over. Wizard**_

_**blood is counting for less**_

_**everywhere.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**(deadly)**_

_**Not with me.**_

_**INSIDE THE CABINET, Harry's knees are up under his chin...**_

_**Borgin checks off one last time, then returns the**_

_**parchment to Lucius. Satisfied, Malfoy nods.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Very good. I'll expect you at the**_

_**manor tomorrow. Come, Draco.**_

_**They exit. As Borgin slips into the back room, the**_

_**Crushing Cabinet's doors FLY OPEN and Harry leaps free.**_

_**Inside, the walls, floor, and ceiling SNAP SHUT! Borgin**_

_**reappears, blinks curiously at Harry, then watches him**_

_**RACE out the door.**_

_**27 EXT. KNOCKTURN ALLEY - DAY (MOMENTS LATER)**_

_**Once outside, Harry fits his broken glasses to his face,**_

_**eyes a STREET SIGN: "KNOCKTURN ALLEY."**_

_**The vendors here clearly cater to the Dark Arts:**_

_**SHRUNKEN HEADS, POISONOUS CANDLES. One window teems with**_

_**SPIDERS.**_

_**AGED WITCH (O.S.)**_

_**Not lost are you, my dear?**_

_**Harry wheels, looking into the mossy teeth of a decrepit**_

_**WITCH. She holds a tray of HUMAN FINGERNAILS.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I'm fine, thanks. I'm just -**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**HARRY! What d'yer think yer doin'**_

_**down 'ere?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Hagrid!**_

_**Hagrid knocks the tray from the cursing Witch's hands,**_

_**then seizes Harry by the scruff of the neck and steers**_

_**him away.**_

_**EXT. DIAGON ALLEY - CONTINUOUS ACTION - DAY **_

_**Hagrid swats at Harry's sooty clothes.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Yer a mess! Skulkin' 'round**_

_**Knockturn Alley. Dodgy place,**_

_**Harry. Don't want no one ter see**_

_**yeh down there. People'll be**_

_**thinkin' yer up ter no good.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I was lost, I - Hang on. What**_

_**were you doing down there?**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**I was lookin' fer a Flesh Eatin'**_

_**Slug Repellent. They're ruinin'**_

_**the school cabbages.**_

_**HERMIONE (O.S.)**_

_**Harry!**_

_**Harry looks up, sees HERMIONE GRANGER standing at the top**_

_**of Gringotts' white steps. She runs down to meet them.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Hello, Hagrid. Oh, it's wonderful**_

_**to see you two again.**_

_**She stops then, cocks her head curiously at Harry, then**_

_**takes out her wand and points it directly between his**_

_**eyes.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Oculus Reparo.**_

_**Instantly, Harry's glasses are mended.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I need to remember that one.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**C'mon. Everyone's been so worried.**_

_**Hermione leads them to Gringotts, where Hermione's rather**_

_**nervous-looking Muggle parents stand with the Weasleys.**_

_**MR. WEASLEY**_

_**So you're dentists! Fascinating!**_

_**I understand other Muggles quite**_

_**fear you? Why is that?**_

_**MRS. WEASLEY**_

_**Oh, Harry. Thank goodness. We**_

_**hoped you'd only gone one grate**_

_**too far. Come now. We're off to**_

_**Flourish and Blotts.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Isn't it thrilling! Gilderoy**_

_**Lockhart's going to be there! We**_

_**can actually meet him! I mean,**_

_**he's written almost the whole**_

_**booklist!**_

_**As Mrs. Weasley and Hermione dash off, Harry frowns.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Who?**_

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS - Rev. 1/28/02 21.**_

_**DOLLY BACK to reveal that the image of Lockhart is**_

_**actually a MOVING PHOTOGRAPH propped in the window. A**_

_**PLACARD declares: HERE TODAY! SIGNING COPIES OF HIS**_

_**AUTOBIOGRAPHY, MAGICAL ME... GILDEROY LOCKHART!**_

_**30 INT. FLOURISH AND BLOTTS - DAY 30**_

_**Harry and the others thread their way through a**_

_**CHATTERING THRONG of MIDDLE-AGED LADIES, all craning**_

_**their necks for a view of Lockhart, who sits signing**_

_**books at the rear of the shop. At the sight of him, Mrs.**_

_**Weasley pats her hair.**_

_**MRS. WEASLEY**_

_**There he is!**_

_**RON**_

_**Mum fancies him.**_

_**For this, Mrs. Weasley gives Ron a jab in the shoulder.**_

_**A SHORT MAN WITH A CAMERA bumps past.**_

_**SHORT MAN**_

_**Out of the way! This is for The**_

_**Daily Prophet!**_

_**Instantly, Lockhart looks up, flashes a smile, when...**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**It can't be Harry Potter?**_

_**The crowd WHISPERS excitedly as Lockhart dives forward,**_

_**seizes Harry's hand and turns him toward the**_

_**photographer.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**(under his breath)**_

_**Nice big smile, Harry. Together,**_

_**you and I rate the front page.**_

_**(as the CAMERA FLASHES)**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen! What an**_

_**extraordinary moment this is!**_

_**When young Harry here stepped into**_

_**Flourish and Blotts this morning**_

_**to purchase my autobiography,**_

_**Magical Me - which, incidentally**_

_**is celebrating its twenty-seventh**_

_**week atop The Daily Prophet's**_

_**Bestseller List - he had no idea**_

_**that he would, in fact, be leaving**_

_**with my entire collected works!**_

_**Free of charge!**_

_**(CONTINUED)**_

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS - Rev. 1/28/02 22.**_

_**As the crowd CLAPS, Lockhart catches the eye of a FLUNKY**_

_**and, before Harry knows it, a towering stack of books is**_

_**shoved into his arms. Mortified, Harry mumbles quietly.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Slipping free, Harry drifts back into the crowd and, red**_

_**with embarrassment, drops the books into Ginny's**_

_**cauldron.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You have these. I'll buy my**_

_**own -**_

_**DRACO**_

_**(appearing, sneers)**_

_**Bet you loved that, didn't you,**_

_**Potter? Famous Harry Potter.**_

_**Can't even go into a bookshop**_

_**without making the front page.**_

_**GINNY**_

_**Leave him alone! He didn't want**_

_**all that!**_

_**DRACO**_

_**Look, Potter. You've got yourself**_

_**a girlfriend!**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Silence, Draco! Ah... Mr. Potter.**_

_**I don't believe we've met.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy extends his hand, as if offering to shake**_

_**Harry's, but instead gently plays his fingers over the**_

_**fringe of Harry's scalp, revealing Harry's LIGHTNING BOLT**_

_**SCAR. At his touch, Harry withdraws, ever so slightly.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your**_

_**scar is legend. As, of course, is**_

_**the wizard who gave it to you.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**He was a murderer.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Yes, a pity about your parents.**_

_**Curious that you yourself should**_

_**escape with a mere flesh wound.**_

_**Curious, too, that you speak of**_

_**him in the past. Surely, you**_

_**don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-**_

_**Named is gone forever.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**His name is Voldemort.**_

_**Those within earshot gasp as Harry utters the word.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**You must be very brave, Mr.**_

_**Potter, to dare speak his name.**_

_**Or foolish.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Fear of a name only increases fear**_

_**of the thing itself.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy's eyes slide, find Hermione staring**_

_**defiantly.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**You must be Miss Granger. Draco's**_

_**told me all about you... and your**_

_**parents. Muggles, aren't you?**_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Granger nod nervously. Lucius Malfoy can**_

_**barely disguise his distaste for them. Arthur Weasley**_

_**hurries over.**_

_**(CONTINUED)**_

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS - **_

_**MR. WEASLEY**_

_**Ron! Harry! It's mad in here.**_

_**Let's go outside.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Well, well, well - Arthur**_

_**Weasley.**_

_**MR. WEASLEY**_

_**(stiffly)**_

_**Lucius.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Busy time at the Ministry. All**_

_**those raids. I hope they're**_

_**paying you overtime.**_

_**Malfoy reaches into Ginny's cauldron, removes a very old,**_

_**battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Obviously not. Dear me. What's**_

_**the use of being a disgrace to the**_

_**name of wizard if they don't even**_

_**pay you well for it.**_

_**MR. WEASLEY**_

_**We have a very different idea**_

_**about what disgraces the name of**_

_**wizard, Lucius.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**(glancing at the**_

_**Grangers)**_

_**Clearly. The company you keep,**_

_**Weasley. And I thought your**_

_**family could sink no lower.**_

_**Mr. Weasley moves to hit Lucius Malfoy. Hagrid steps**_

_**forward, puts a firm hand on Mr. Weasley's shoulder.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Ignore 'im, Arthur.**_

_**Mr. Weasley backs away. Lucius Malfoy tosses Ginny's**_

_**BATTERED TEXTBOOK back into her cauldron.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Here, girl. Take your book. It's**_

_**the best your father can give you.**_

_**Lucius and Draco exit. Hagrid looks at the Weasleys.**_

_**(CONTINUED)**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter.**_

_**Rotten ter the core, the whole**_

_**family...**_

_**As Harry watches Draco and his father go, we -**_

_**DISSOLVE TO:**_

_**30B EXT. KING'S CROSS - MORNING 30B**_

_**Amid a neat line of cars, the Anglia sits at a decidedly**_

_**odd angle, as if its driver were not the most skilled**_

_**motorist.**_

_**32 INT. KING'S CROSS - DAY 32**_

_**The Weasleys and Harry - pushing large TROLLEYS - dash**_

_**under the LARGE CLOCK which reads two minutes to eleven.**_

_**MRS. WEASLEY**_

_**Oh dear! The train'll be leaving**_

_**any moment! All together now!**_

_**Hurrying, they race to PLATFORMS NINE AND TEN. Quickly,**_

_**Percy, Fred and George stride briskly toward the stone**_

_**barrier that divides the platforms - and simply**_

_**DISAPPEAR.**_

_**MRS. WEASLEY**_

_**Go on, Ginny. You know what to**_

_**do.**_

_**Ginny, looking a bit nervous, rushes toward the barrier,**_

_**closes her eyes, and sleds...**_

_**32A INT. PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS - DAY 32A**_

_**... out onto the other side. As she gazes at the**_

_**HOGWARTS EXPRESS, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley materialize at her**_

_**side.**_

_**MRS. WEASLEY (O.S.)**_

_**Come, Ginny. We'll get you a**_

_**seat.**_

_**32B INT. KING'S CROSS 32B**_

_**Ron glances at the clock.**_

_**RON**_

_**We better hurry.**_

_**Harry nods, leans into his trolley and - CRASH! - hits**_

_**the barrier and bounces back into Ron. A GUARD glowers.**_

_**GUARD**_

_**What in blazes d'you two think**_

_**you're doing?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Sorry. Lost control of the**_

_**trolley.**_

_**(to Ron)**_

_**Why can't we get through?**_

_**RON**_

_**I dunno. The gateway's sealed**_

_**itself for some reason.**_

_**As Ron presses his ear to the barrier, the CLOCK CHIMES.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**The train leaves at exactly eleven**_

_**o'clock. We've missed it.**_

_**RON**_

_**Can't hear a thing.**_

_**(a sudden thought)**_

_**Harry. If we can't get through,**_

_**maybe Mum and Dad can't get back.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Maybe we should go wait by the**_

_**car.**_

_**RON**_

_**The car!**_

_**33 EXT. PARKING LOT (KING'S CROSS) - MOMENTS LATER 33**_

_**Pushing their trolleys madly before them, Harry and Ron**_

_**dash to the car, load their belongings into the Anglia's**_

_**boot.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**This is mad. We can't drive to**_

_**Hogwarts.**_

_**RON**_

_**Who says we're driving?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You don't mean - Ron, no.**_

_**RON**_

_**Look, who knows when Mum and Dad**_

_**will get back. And we've got to**_

_**get to school, haven't we? And**_

_**even underage wizards are allowed**_

_**to use magic if it's an absolute**_

_**emergency. Least that's what Fred**_

_**and George always say...**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Something tells me we're going to**_

_**regret this.**_

_**Ron TAPS his WAND on the dash and the Anglia burbles to**_

_**life.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**No offense, Ron, but are you sure**_

_**you know how to fly this.**_

_**RON**_

_**No problem.**_

_**Ron SHIFTS. With a GREAT JOLT, the car lifts from the**_

_**ground.**_

_**RON**_

_**There. See. Now I reckon all we**_

_**have to do is find the Hogwarts**_

_**Express and follow it. Simple.**_

_**Harry nods, not entirely convinced. He peers out the**_

_**window. Down below, TWO PEDESTRIANS stare in disbelief.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Uh, Ron. I should tell you. Most**_

_**Muggles aren't accustomed to**_

_**seeing a flying car.**_

_**RON**_

_**Right.**_

_**Ron presses a TINY SILVER BUTTON on the dashboard and**_

_**they... DISAPPEAR. Down below, the baffled pedestrians**_

_**blink.**_

_**CAMERA STARTS IN the clouds, passes through, finds**_

_**Scotland's stunning green. The Anglia's ENGINE PUTTERS**_

_**softly, when - POP! - the car reappears. Ron jabs at**_

_**the silver button.**_

_**RON**_

_**Uh oh. The Invisibility Booster**_

_**must be faulty.**_

_**CAMERA ZOOMS ALONG the ridge of a cliff. The**_

_**car reappears from above, gliding away FROM CAMERA.**_

_**RON**_

_**Any sign of the train?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**There! Up ahead! Look...**_

_**Along a STEEP BRIDGE, a single line of TRAIN TRACKS**_

_**appear.**_

_**RON**_

_**Brilliant.**_

_**Ron SHIFTS, GLIDES DOWN, until the Anglia is only a few**_

_**feet above the tracks. The boys peer ahead, looking for**_

_**the train.**_

_**RON**_

_**It must be around here**_

_**someplace.**_

_**Behind them, through the Anglia's rear window, the**_

_**Hogwarts Express APPEARS, closing fast. Harry and Ron**_

_**perk up. Smile.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Do you hear that?**_

_**Then, at precisely the same moment, Harry and Ron**_

_**register the DIRECTION of the sound. They glance at each**_

_**other, turn as one and see the train GROWING HUGE in the**_

_**rear window.**_

_**HARRY/RON**_

_**Aaaahhhhh!**_

_**Ron SPINS THE WHEEL, puts his foot to the gas and - at**_

_**the last possible second - whips the Anglia out of the**_

_**train's path. The car WAFFLES, TOPPLES upside down**_

_**briefly, before...**_

_**... TILTING onto its side. As it jets under the bridge,**_

_**Harry goes SLIDING DOWN ACROSS HIS SEAT, into the door,**_

_**and... OUT. Dangling upside-down from the open door, he**_

_**watches the Hogwarts Express ZIP PAST and, in one window,**_

_**glimpses NEVILLE and SEAMUS, mouths open in astonishment.**_

_**RON**_

_**Take my hand!**_

_**Harry's grips Ron's hand, eyes the train steaming far**_

_**below. It's quite a drop. Harry's fingers begin to LOSE**_

_**THEIR GRIP.**_

_**RON**_

_**Hold on!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I'm trying! Your hand's all**_

_**sweaty!**_

_**Straining, Ron yanks him inside, levels off the car. As**_

_**Harry falls heavily into his seat, he BUCKLES his safety**_

_**belt.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I think we found the train.**_

_**As HOGWARTS CASTLE comes INTO VIEW, the Anglia ENTERS**_

_**FRAME.**_

_**RON**_

_**Welcome home, Harry.**_

_**Harry smiles at the sight of it, when... the Anglia**_

_**GROANS.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Just out of interest, Ron. Have**_

_**you ever landed a car before?**_

_**RON**_

_**Well... no. but, until a few**_

_**hours ago, I'd never taken off in**_

_**one either.**_

_**With that, the car LURCHES, the nose DROPS, and...**_

_**RON**_

_**Uh oh.**_

_**... Harry, Ron and car go pitching through the night. As**_

_**Ron rakes the GEARS, they hurtle madly toward the CASTLE**_

_**WALL.**_

_**RON**_

_**IT'S NOT WORKING!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**UP! UP!**_

_**Ron SHIFTS desperately. The Anglia LURCHES up, barely**_

_**clears the castle wall. Harry and Ron exchange a look of**_

_**relief, when... the car GROANS again, LURCHES...**_

_**downward.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**MIND THAT TREE!**_

_**Down below a GIANT WILLOW TREE looms. Ron SHIFTS.**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**TURN! TURN!**_

_**Harry reaches over and, together, he and Ron SPIN THE**_

_**WHEEL. It's useless. The car is heading straight for the**_

_**tree. Desperately, Ron WHIPS OUT his wand and WHACKS THE**_

_**DASHBOARD.**_

_**RON**_

_**STOP! STOP! STOP!**_

_**The wand SNAPS IN TWO and - CRUNCH! - car meets tree.**_

_**Harry blinks. They hang dreamily, BALANCED on the**_

_**HIGHEST LIMB.**_

_**RON**_

_**My wand! Look at my wand!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Be thankful it's not your neck.**_

_**THWUNMP! Something HEAVY HITS Harry's door, sends a**_

_**SHUDDER through the car.**_

_**RON**_

_**What's happening?**_

_**Slowly, they look up and, in disbelief, watch one of the**_

_**tree's branches PULL BACK, CURL INTO ITSELF, and come**_

_**LASHING FORWARD like a MASSIVE FIST. THWUMP!**_

_**HARRY/RON**_

_**Aaaaahhhhh!**_

_**The Anglia tilts crazily, slides backwards and FREE-FALLS**_

_**through the air and... LANDS on lower grid of branches.**_

_**RON**_

_**What kind of tree is this?**_

_**Before Harry can respond, the tree begins to PUMMEL THE**_

_**CAR from all sides, tossing Henry and Ron about like**_

_**popcorn. WINDOWS SHATTER. Heavy DENTS appear on the**_

_**roof above Ron and Harry's heads. Then the car FALLS**_

_**again...**_

_**... SLAMMING HEAVILY TO THE GROUND. Instantly, the**_

_**tree's lower branches shoot through the front and rear**_

_**windscreens and, gaining purchase, begin to SHAKE THE CAR**_

_**BACK AND FORTH.**_

_**HARRY/RON**_

_**Aaaaahhhhh!**_

_**The tree PITCHES the car into the air. As the Anglia**_

_**SLAMS DOWN again, bobbing on its SQUEALING SHOCKS, the**_

_**ENGINE BURBLES BACK TO LIFE. Harry LOOKS UP, peering**_

_**through the shattered windscreen. The willow's branches,**_

_**as one, rear back, ready for one last punishing blow.**_

_**Harry CRIES OUT.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Reverse! Reverse!**_

_**Ron SHIFTS, the CAR SHOOTS BACKWARDS, and the willow**_

_**PUMMELS THE TREAD-MARKED GROUND they just vacated.**_

_**Safely clear, the doors fly open, the seats tip sideways,**_

_**and Ron and Harry are ejected. As they hit the ground,**_

_**their trunks fly from the boot, Hedwig's cage rockets out**_

_**the back window, and Hedwig herself flaps into the night.**_

_**Taillights blazing angrily, the BATTERED car speeds off,**_

_**fishtailing into the Dark Forest.**_

_**RON**_

_**Dad's going to kill me.**_

_**They hear a TREMENDOUS GROAN, turn back, and see the**_

_**Whomping Willow assume its natural form, waiting for its**_

_**next victim.**_

_**36 EXT. STONE STEPS/ENTRANCE HALL - NIGHT 36**_

_**Filthy and bruised, Harry and Ron drag themselves up the**_

_**steps. Behind them we see the mountain of student trunks**_

_**and caged pets already brought up from the train.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**A house elf shows up in my**_

_**bedroom, we can't get through the**_

_**barrier to Platform Nine and Three**_

_**Quarters, we almost get killed by**_

_**a tree... clearly someone doesn't**_

_**want me here this year.**_

_**FILCH**_

_**Well, take a good look, lads...**_

_**They stop. ARGUS FILCH stands at the top of the landing,**_

_**his cat - MRS. NORRIS - twitching her tail at his feet.**_

_**FILCH**_

_**This night might well be the last**_

_**you spend in this castle.**_

_**37 INT. SNAPE'S OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER 37**_

_**CLOSEUP: The Evening Prophet ENTERS FRAME. The HEADLINE**_

_**reads: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. Below the**_

_**fold a PHOTO shows Harry and Lockhart at Flourish and**_

_**Blotts. CAMERA PULLS BACK, PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE**_

_**stands at his desk, newspaper in hand as Harry and Ron**_

_**stare with dread. Filch lurks in the doorway, eying them**_

_**with pleasure.**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**You were seen! By no less then**_

_**seven Muggles. Do you have any**_

_**idea how serious this is? You**_

_**have risked the exposure of our**_

_**world. Not to mention the damage**_

_**you inflicted on a Whomping Willow**_

_**that has been on these grounds for**_

_**hundreds of years.**_

_**RON**_

_**Honestly, Professor Snape, I think**_

_**it did more damage to us.**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**Silence! I assure you, were you**_

_**in Slytherin and your fate rested**_

_**with me, the both of you would be**_

_**on the train home tonight. As it**_

_**is -**_

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**They are not.**_

_**Harry and Ron turn. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE stands in the**_

_**doorway. Alongside him is a distinctly annoyed PROFESSOR**_

_**McGONAGALL.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Professor Dumbledore. Professor**_

_**McGonagall...**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**Headmaster, these boys have**_

_**flouted the Decree for the**_

_**Restriction of Underage Wizardry.**_

_**As such...**_

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**I'm well aware of our bylaws,**_

_**Severus, having written more than**_

_**a few myself. However, as Head of**_

_**Gryffindor House, it is for**_

_**Professor McGonagall to determine**_

_**the appropriate action.**_

_**RON**_

_**(rising gloomily)**_

_**We'll go and get our stuff.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**What are you talking about, Mr.**_

_**Weasley?**_

_**(CONTINUED)**_

_**RON**_

_**Well, you're going to expel us,**_

_**aren't you?**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Not today, Mr. Weasley. But I**_

_**must impress upon both of you the**_

_**seriousness of what you have done.**_

_**I will be sending owls to both of**_

_**your families tonight. And you**_

_**will each get a detention.**_

_**Snape casts a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Splendid. Now, I suggest we**_

_**return to the feast. There's a**_

_**delicious-looking custard tart I**_

_**want to sample.**_

_**Rising, Harry spies an ENVELOPE on the floor. Taking it,**_

_**he reads the back: "KWIKSPELL. A CORRESPONDENCE COURSE IN**_

_**BEGINNER'S MAGIC." It's addressed to "MR. ARGUS FILCH."**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Mr. Filch. You dropped this...**_

_**Filch turns, eyes the envelope with embarrassment, then**_

_**snatches it from Harry's hand and stuffs it into his**_

_**pocket.**_

_**39 EXT. HOGWARTS CASTLE - MORNING 39**_

_**The Whomping Willow sulks in the courtyard, SLINGS strung**_

_**about its injured branches. CAMERA CRANES OVER the**_

_**castle walls, REVEALING the exterior of GREENHOUSE THREE,**_

_**where students hurry inside for the beginning of class.**_

_**40 INT. GREENHOUSE THREE - MORNING 40**_

_**As Harry and Ron enter, SEAMUS, NEVILLE and some of the**_

_**other Gryffindors hover nearby.**_

_**NEVILLE**_

_**Detention. On the first day?**_

_**SEAMUS**_

_**That must be some kind of record.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**I should think you'd count**_

_**yourself lucky that's all you got.**_

_**RON**_

_**I should think you'd mind your own**_

_**business.**_

_**They glare at each other. PROFESSOR SPROUT, a squat**_

_**little witch, TAPS her wand on a stack of POTS.**_

_**PROFESSOR SPROUT**_

_**Welcome to Greenhouse Three,**_

_**Second Years. Today, we will be**_

_**re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who**_

_**here can tell me the properties of**_

_**the Mandrake? Yes, Miss Granger.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used**_

_**to return those who have been**_

_**transfigured to their original**_

_**state. It's also quite dangerous.**_

_**The Mandrake's cry is fatal to**_

_**anyone who hears it.**_

_**PROFESSOR SPROUT**_

_**Excellent. Ten points to**_

_**Gryffindor. As our Mandrakes are**_

_**only seedlings, their cries won't**_

_**kill yet. However, they will**_

_**knock you out for several hours.**_

_**That is why I have provided each**_

_**of you with a pair of earmuffs.**_

_**If you would then...**_

_**Ron frowns. He's gotten a BRIGHT PINK FLUFFY pair. When**_

_**the class is ready, Professor Sprout leads them to the**_

_**GARDEN AREA. She grasps one of the TUFTY PLANTS before**_

_**her... and pulls. Harry gasps. Instead of roots, a**_

_**small, muddy, extremely ugly BABY pops out of the earth,**_

_**leaves growing right out of its head. Neville's eyes**_

_**ROLL BACK. He FAINTS.**_

_**Professor Sprout plunges the BAWLING CREATURE deep into a**_

_**POT, removes her earmuffs, and the others follow suit.**_

_**Everyone save Neville, who lies stretched on the ground.**_

_**PROFESSOR SPROUT**_

_**Hm. Looks as though Mr.**_

_**Longbottom neglected his muffs.**_

_**SEAMUS**_

_**No, ma'am. He's just fainted.**_

_**PROFESSOR SPROUT**_

_**Very well. We'll just leave him**_

_**then. Come now. Four to a tray,**_

_**plenty of pots to go round...**_

_**41 INT. GREAT HALL - LUNCH - DAY 41**_

_**Percy enters in the company of PENELOPE CLEARWATER, just**_

_**as NEARLY HEADLESS NICK glides by.**_

_**PENELOPE CLEARWATER**_

_**There's Nearly Headless Nick.**_

_**PERCY**_

_**Hello, Sir Nicolas.**_

_**NEARLY HEADLESS NICK**_

_**Hello, Percy. Miss Clearwater.**_

_**At the Gryffindor table, Hermione has her nose buried in**_

_**Gilderoy Lockhart's Travels with Trolls. Ron runs gobs**_

_**of Spellotape over his BROKEN WAND, shakes his head**_

_**grimly.**_

_**RON**_

_**Say it. I'm doomed.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You're doomed.**_

_**FLASH! - a LIGHT BLINDS Harry. He blinks, finds a small**_

_**boy (COLIN CREEVEY) standing before him with a CAMERA.**_

_**COLIN**_

_**Hiya, Harry. I'm Colin Creevey.**_

_**I'm in Gryffindor too.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Hello, Colin. Nice to meet -**_

_**COLIN**_

_**They're for my dad - the**_

_**pictures. He's a milkman, you**_

_**know, a Muggle, like all our**_

_**family's been until me. No one**_

_**knew all the odd stuff I could do**_

_**was magic till we got my letter**_

_**from Hogwarts. Everyone just**_

_**thought I was mental.**_

_**RON**_

_**Imagine that.**_

_**COLIN**_

_**Say, Harry. D'you think your**_

_**friend could take a photo of me**_

_**and you standing together? Ya'**_

_**know, to prove I've met you?**_

_**Harry glances at Ron. He looks positively homicidal.**_

_**Mercifully, just then, OWLS STREAM into the Hall.**_

_**DEAN THOMAS**_

_**Post is here!**_

_**One after another, the birds swoop gracefully down,**_

_**clutching letters from home. All except one, who plops**_

_**beak-first into Ron's soup. Errol.**_

_**RON**_

_**Bloody bird's a menace - Oh...**_

_**no.**_

_**SEAMUS**_

_**Heads up, everyone. Weasley's**_

_**gotten himself a Howler.**_

_**NEVILLE**_

_**Go on, Ron. I ignored one from**_

_**my Gran once... and it was**_

_**horrible.**_

_**Ron looks pale. Clutched in Errol's beak is a DAMP RED**_

_**ENVELOPE. Hands shaking, he takes it, opens it, and...**_

_**MRS. WEASLEY'S VOICE THUNDERS, sending plates and spoons**_

_**rattling.**_

_**MRS. WEASLEY (V.O.)**_

_**RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU**_

_**STEAL THAT CAR! I AM**_

_**ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR**_

_**FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY**_

_**AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR**_

_**FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT**_

_**OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT**_

_**HOME!**_

_**(softening suddenly)**_

_**Oh, and Ginny dear.**_

_**Congratulations on making**_

_**Gryffindor. Your father and I are**_

_**so proud.**_

_**Ginny, sitting a bit apart from the others, looks up**_

_**shyly, then returns to the SMALL BLACK BOOK she's**_

_**scribbling in. Ron watches the envelope RIP ITSELF TO**_

_**PIECES, then endures HOWLS of LAUGHTER from the other**_

_**House tables. Colin Creevey snaps a few photos. Harry**_

_**looks sympathetically at Ron.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Look at it this way. How much**_

_**worse can things get?**_

_**Gilderoy Lockhart paces before the class. Hermione and**_

_**the girls hang on his every word, while Harry and Ron eye**_

_**the LARGE, COVERED CAGE RATTLING mysteriously on his desk.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Let me introduce you to your new**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

_**Teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart,**_

_**Order of Merlin, Third Class,**_

_**Honorary Member of the Dark Force**_

_**Defense League and five times**_

_**winner of Witch Weekly's Most-**_

_**Charming-Smile Award - But I**_

_**don't talk about that. I didn't**_

_**get rid of the Bandon Banshee by**_

_**smiling at her!**_

_**Lockhart awaits laughter. A few students smile weakly.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**I see you've all bought a complete**_

_**set of my books. Well done. I**_

_**thought we'd start today with a**_

_**little quiz. Nothing to worry**_

_**about. Just to check how well**_

_**you've read them, how much you've**_

_**taken in...**_

_**Lockhart begins to circulate papers. Harry and Ron**_

_**examine the questions. Ron WHISPERS to Harry.**_

_**RON**_

_**Look at these questions. They're**_

_**all about him.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's**_

_**favorite color?'**_

_**RON**_

_**'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's**_

_**greatest achievement to date?'**_

_**HARRY**_

_**'When is Gilderoy Lockhart's**_

_**birthday and what would his ideal**_

_**gift be?'**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**You have thirty minutes. Start -**_

_**now!**_

_**As quills begin to dart across pages, we -**_

_**Lockhart rifles through the completed exams.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Tut, tut. Hardly any of you**_

_**remembered my favorite color is**_

_**lilac. But Miss Hermione Granger**_

_**knew that my secret ambition is to**_

_**rid the world of evil and market**_

_**my own range of hair care potions.**_

_**Good girl.**_

_**Hermione beams. Lockhart's expression suddenly darkens.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Now... be warned! It is my job to**_

_**arm you against the foulest**_

_**creatures known to wizardkind!**_

_**You may find yourself facing your**_

_**own worst fears in this room.**_

_**Know only that no harm can befall**_

_**you whilst I am here...**_

_**With a showman's flair, Lockhart turns slowly to the cage.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**I must ask you not to scream. It**_

_**might provoke them.**_

_**A pale Neville draws back. Harry and Ron lean forward.**_

_**Lockhart lets the tension build, then WHIPS off the**_

_**cover. Inside the cage are several electric blue**_

_**CREATURES. Eight inches tall, with pointed faces and**_

_**wings, they rattle the bars and pull bizarre faces at the**_

_**students.**_

_**SEAMUS**_

_**Cornish pixies?**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Freshly caught Cornish pixies.**_

_**Unable to control himself, Seamus SNORTS with laughter.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan,**_

_**but pixies can be devilishly**_

_**tricky little blighters. Let's**_

_**see what you make of them now!**_

_**Lockhart flings open the cage. Instantly, the pixies**_

_**rocket about, spraying the students with ink bottles,**_

_**BREAKING BEAKERS and shredding books. Two SEIZE Neville**_

_**by the ears, lift him into the air, and begin to circle**_

_**the ceiling.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Come on now, round them up, round**_

_**them up. They're only pixies.**_

_**(brandishing his wand)**_

_**Peskipiski Pesternomi!**_

_**The spell has absolutely no effect. A particularly**_

_**obnoxious pixie makes a face, seizes Lockhart's wand and**_

_**tosses it out the window. Lockhart joins the stampede to**_

_**the door.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**I'll ask you three to just nip the**_

_**rest of them back into their cage.**_

_**SLAMMING the door, he's gone. Harry, Ron and Hermione**_

_**stand blinking. Ron swats a pixie gnawing his ear.**_

_**RON**_

_**What do we do now?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**(raising her wand)**_

_**Immobilus!**_

_**The pixies FREEZE IN MIDAIR. Neville falls, PLOPS onto**_

_**Lockhart's desk, shaken but unhurt. He looks at**_

_**Hermione.**_

_**NEVILLE**_

_**Why is it always me?**_

_**Fresh from the pixies, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville**_

_**walk. Hair askew. Robes shredded.**_

_**RON**_

_**Can you believe him?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**I'm sure Professor Lockhart just**_

_**wanted to give us some hands-on**_

_**experience.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Hands on? Hermione, he didn't**_

_**have a clue what he was doing.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Rubbish. Read his books. You'll**_

_**see all the amazing things he's**_

_**done.**_

_**RON**_

_**He says he's done.**_

_**45 EXT. HOGWARTS - COURTYARD - DAY 45**_

_**The Gryffindor Quidditch team - Harry, Fred, George,**_

_**ALICIA SPINNET, KATIE BELL, and ANGELINA JOHNSON - trail**_

_**Oliver Wood through the courtyard, toward the distant**_

_**Quidditch pitch. Several students are outside, studying.**_

_**WOOD**_

_**I spent the summer devising a**_

_**whole new Quidditch program.**_

_**We're going to train earlier,**_

_**harder, and longer!**_

_**(squinting)**_

_**What the... I don't believe it!**_

_**Crossing the courtyard from the other side are SEVEN BOYS**_

_**in GREEN ROBES, also carrying broomsticks. At their lead**_

_**is MARCUS FLINT, trollish Slytherin Captain. Ron,**_

_**sitting at a table with Hermione, looks up.**_

_**RON**_

_**Uh-oh. I smell trouble.**_

_**WOOD**_

_**Clear out, Flint! I booked the**_

_**pitch for Gryffindor today.**_

_**FLINT**_

_**Easy, Wood. I've got a note.**_

_**As Wood snatches the PARCHMENT from Flint's hand, Ron and**_

_**Hermione come up to join the others.**_

_**WOOD**_

_**'I, Professor Severus Snape, do**_

_**hereby give the Slytherin team**_

_**permission to practice today,**_

_**owing to the need to train their**_

_**new Seeker.'**_

_**(looking up)**_

_**You've got a new Seeker? Who?**_

_**A pasty-faced boy pushes to the front. It's... Malfoy.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Draco?**_

_**DRACO**_

_**That's right. And that's not all**_

_**that's new this year...**_

_**As one, the seven Slytherins hold out seven brand-new**_

_**GLEAMING BROOMSTICKS. The Gryffindors look stunned.**_

_**RON**_

_**Those are Nimbus Two Thousand**_

_**Ones.**_

_**FLINT**_

_**A generous gift from Draco's**_

_**father.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**That's right, Weasley. You see,**_

_**unlike some, my father can afford**_

_**to buy the best.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**At least no one on the Gryffindor**_

_**team had to buy their way in.**_

_**They got in on pure talent.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**No one asked your opinion, you**_

_**filthy little Mudblood.**_

_**Everyone reacts as if Malfoy has said something horrific**_

_**- everyone save Harry, who looks puzzled. Instantly,**_

_**Fred and George fly for Draco's throat. Oliver Wood**_

_**holds them back.**_

_**WOOD**_

_**Save it for the match.**_

_**RON**_

_**You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!**_

_**(whips out his wand)**_

_**Eat slugs!**_

_**Ron points his cracked wand at Malfoy. PFFT! - a BOLT**_

_**of GREEN LIGHT scissors out the wrong end, hitting Ron**_

_**himself in the stomach. As he drops to the grass,**_

_**Hermione runs to him**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Ron! Say something!**_

_**Ron opens his mouth and... BELCHES. Hermione draws back,**_

_**and watches a TRIO of SLUGS dribble out his mouth. The**_

_**Slytherins CROW with LAUGHTER. Angrily, Ron rises, only**_

_**to BELCH again. Fascinated, Colin Creevey runs up with**_

_**his camera.**_

_**COLIN**_

_**Wow! Can you hold him still,**_

_**Harry?!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Get out of the way, Colin!**_

_**(to Hermione)**_

_**Let's take him to Hagrid. He'll**_

_**know what to do.**_

_**46 INT. HAGRID'S HUT - DAY 46**_

_**Hagrid rummages about, looking for something.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Got jus' the thing. Set 'im down**_

_**on that chair o'er there.**_

_**As Ron sits, Hagrid pitches a BUCKET between his knees.**_

_**Harry and Hermione glance up questioningly. Hagrid**_

_**shrugs.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Better out than in. Who was he**_

_**tryin' ter curse anyway?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Malfoy. He called Hermione, well,**_

_**I don't know exactly what it**_

_**means...**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**(quietly)**_

_**He called me a Mudblood.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**He didn'!**_

_**Harry looks confused. Hermione glances at him, then**_

_**away, obviously pained by this.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**It means dirty blood. Mudblood's**_

_**a really foul name for someone who**_

_**was Muggle-born. Someone with**_

_**non-magic parents. Someone...**_

_**like me. It's not a term one**_

_**usually hears in civilized**_

_**conversation.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Yeh see, Harry. There are some**_

_**wizards - like Malfoy's family -**_

_**who think they're better than**_

_**everyone else 'cause they're what**_

_**people call pureblood.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**That's horrible.**_

_**RON**_

_**(BELCHES forth a**_

_**slug)**_

_**It's disgusting!**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**An' it's codswallop ter boot.**_

_**Dirty blood. There's 'ardly a**_

_**wizard today that's not half-blood**_

_**or less. If we 'adn't married**_

_**Muggles we'd've died out long ago.**_

_**Besides, they haven't invented a**_

_**spell our Hermione can't do...**_

_**(taking her shoulder)**_

_**Don' you think on it, Hermione.**_

_**Don' you think on it fer a minute.**_

_**49 INT. GILDEROY LOCKHART'S OFFICE - EVENING (HOURS LATER) 49**_

_**CAMERA PANS the walls of Lockhart's office, lined with**_

_**FRAMED PHOTOGRAPHS of... Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry and**_

_**Lockhart work by candlelight at an ornate desk. Bleary-**_

_**eyed, Harry addresses envelopes, while a cheery Lockhart**_

_**puts his signature to the stack of GLOSSY PHOTOS bearing**_

_**his image.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Harry, Harry, Harry... Can you**_

_**possibly imagine a better way to**_

_**serve detention than by helping me**_

_**answer my fan mail?**_

_**Harry forces a smile.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Fame's a fickle friend, Harry.**_

_**Celebrity is as celebrity does.**_

_**Remember that.**_

_**Harry nods, glancing gloomily at the towering stack of**_

_**envelopes that remain. Dipping his quill, he starts to**_

_**write, when... a CHILLY VOICE fills the room.**_

_**VOICE**_

_**Come... come to me...**_

_**HARRY**_

_**What?**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**I was saying, six solid months at**_

_**the top of the bestseller list!**_

_**Broke all records!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**No... not you, that... voice.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Voice?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**That... voice. Didn't you hear**_

_**it?**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**What are you talking about, Harry?**_

_**I think we're getting a bit**_

_**drowsy. Great Scott - and no**_

_**wonder - look at the time! We've**_

_**been here nearly four hours!**_

_**Dinner's nearly done! If you**_

_**hurry you might make pudding.**_

_**Spooky how the time flies when**_

_**one's having fun!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Spooky.**_

_**49A INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 49A**_

_**Harry passes quickly through the lengthening shadows of**_

_**the empty corridor, when...**_

_**VOICE**_

_**Blood... I smell blood...**_

_**Harry stops cold, looking around for the source of the**_

_**voice.**_

_**VOICE**_

_**Let me rip you... let me kill**_

_**you...**_

_**Harry steps to the wall, playing his fingers along the**_

_**stone, then begins walk, slowly at first, then more**_

_**quickly, as if following something, moving faster and**_

_**faster, rounding the corner and coming face to face**_

_**with... Hermione and Ron.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Harry!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Did you hear it?**_

_**RON**_

_**Hear what?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**That... voice.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Voice? What voice?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(eyes darting around)**_

_**I heard it first in Lockhart's**_

_**office and then again, just -**_

_**VOICE**_

_**Kill... Time to kill...**_

_**As Harry stiffens, Hermione and Ron study him curiously.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**It's moving. I think it's going**_

_**to... kill.**_

_**Harry runs off. Hermione and Ron exchange a glance,**_

_**follow.**_

_**58 INT. MARBLE STAIRCASE - MOMENTS LATER 58**_

_**Harry dashes madly, taking the steps three at a time. He**_

_**makes the landing, rushes through the archway, and...**_

_**59 INT. SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR - SECOND FLOOR - NIGHT 59**_

_**... sleds to a stop, listening: Nothing. Slowly, he**_

_**peers down. WATER is oozing over the stone floor,**_

_**surrounding his shoes. His own REFLECTION appears and,**_

_**behind it, undulating like a dream... WORDS. Ron and**_

_**Hermione come huffing up.**_

_**RON**_

_**Harry, what are you doing?**_

_**He points. SHIMMERING on the wall are the words he saw**_

_**reflected in water.**_

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED**_

_**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**'The Chamber of Secrets has been**_

_**opened...?'**_

_**RON**_

_**What's that? Hanging underneath?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**That's Filch's cat. Mrs. Norris.**_

_**The cat hangs stiffly by her tail from a torch bracket,**_

_**eyes open and blank. Harry's eyes shift to the adjacent**_

_**WINDOW: near the topmost pane, SPIDERS scuttle up a**_

_**silvery thread, fight to get through a crack in the**_

_**glass.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Look at that. Have you ever seen**_

_**spiders act like that? Ron...?**_

_**RON**_

_**(backing away)**_

_**I... don't... like... spiders.**_

_**Suddenly, the stairwell is alive with VOICES and, seconds**_

_**later, dozens of students stream forth, CHATTERING...**_

_**when they stop, seeing the wall and, standing before it,**_

_**Harry, Ron and Hermione. A thudding SILENCE falls. Then**_

_**Draco pushes forward, eyes the wall, and grins nastily.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**Enemies of the heir, beware!**_

_**You'll be next, Mudbloods!**_

_**Draco's eyes find Hermione, just as Filch appears.**_

_**FILCH**_

_**What's going on here? Go on now!**_

_**Make way...**_

_**(stopping dead)**_

_**Mrs. Norris!**_

_**(rounding on Harry)**_

_**You! You've murdered my cat!**_

_**I'll kill you! I'll -**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Argus!**_

_**Dumbledore marches forward, trailed by a phalanx of**_

_**teachers. Seeing the wall, Dumbledore's face darkens.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Everyone will proceed to their**_

_**dormitories immediately.**_

_**(to Harry, Ron,**_

_**Hermione)**_

_**Everyone except you three.**_

_**As the corridor empties, Dumbledore steps to the wall**_

_**and, with extreme gentleness, removes Mrs. Norris.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**It was definitely a curse that**_

_**killed her - probably the**_

_**Transmogrifian Torture.**_

_**Encountered it myself once, in**_

_**Ouagadougou. The full story's in**_

_**my autobiography...**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**She's not dead, Argus. She's been**_

_**Petrified.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Precisely! So unlucky I wasn't**_

_**there. I know the very**_

_**countercurse that could have**_

_**spared her...**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**But how she's been Petrified... I**_

_**cannot say.**_

_**FILCH**_

_**(pointing at Harry)**_

_**Ask him! It's him that's done it.**_

_**You saw what he wrote on the wall!**_

_**Besides, he knows I'm - I'm a**_

_**Squib.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**It's not true, sir! I swear! I**_

_**never touched Mrs. Norris - And I**_

_**don't even know what a Squib is.**_

_**FILCH**_

_**Rubbish! He saw my Kwikspell**_

_**letter!**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**If I might, Headmaster...**_

_**The others turn, watch Snape separate from the shadows.**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**Perhaps Potter and his friends**_

_**were simply in the wrong place at**_

_**the wrong time...**_

_**Could Snape be defending**_

_**Harry and the others blink.**_

_**them?**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**However, the circumstances are**_

_**suspicious. I, for one, don't**_

_**recall seeing Potter at dinner.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**I'm afraid that's my doing,**_

_**Severus. You see, Harry was**_

_**helping me answer my fan mail...**_

_**As Snape's lip curls in disgust, Hermione leaps in.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**That's why Ron and I went looking**_

_**for him, Professor. We'd just**_

_**found him when Harry said...**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**(raising an eyebrow)**_

_**Yes, Miss Granger?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**When I said I wasn't hungry. We**_

_**were heading back to the Common**_

_**Room and... found Mrs. Norris.**_

_**Snape eyes Harry coldly, knowing he's lying. Harry looks**_

_**away... and finds Dumbledore studying him as well.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Innocent until proven guilty.**_

_**FILCH**_

_**My cat has been Petrified! I want**_

_**to see some punishment!**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**We will be able to cure her,**_

_**Argus. As I understand it, Madam**_

_**Sprout has a very healthy growth**_

_**of Mandrakes. When they have**_

_**matured, a potion will be made**_

_**which will revive Mrs. Norris. In**_

_**the meantime, I advise caution.**_

_**To all.**_

_**Harry, Ron and Hermione walk down the corridor.**_

_**RON**_

_**A Squib's someone who's born into**_

_**a wizarding family but hasn't got**_

_**any powers of their own. It's why**_

_**Filch is trying to learn magic**_

_**from a Kwikspell course. It's**_

_**also why he hates students so**_

_**much. He's bitter.**_

_**Hermione, who's only been half-listening - as if trying**_

_**to unravel something in her mind - speaks then.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Harry. This voice. You said you**_

_**heard it first in Lockhart's**_

_**office?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Yes.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**And did he hear it?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**He said he didn't.**_

_**RON**_

_**Maybe he was lying.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**I hardly think someone with**_

_**Gilderoy Lockhart's credentials**_

_**would lie to one of his students,**_

_**Ronald. Besides, if you recall,**_

_**we didn't hear anything either.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You do believe me, don't you?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**'Course we do. It's just... it's**_

_**a bit weird, isn't it? You hear**_

_**this voice and then... Mrs. Norris**_

_**turns up Petrified.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I can't explain it - it was...**_

_**scary.**_

_**(frowning)**_

_**D'you think I should've told them**_

_**- Dumbledore and the others, I mean.**_

_**RON**_

_**Are you mad!**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**No, Harry. Even in the wizarding**_

_**world, hearing voices isn't a good**_

_**sign.**_

_**62 INT. PROFESSOR McGONAGALL'S CLASSROOM - MORNING**_

_**McGonagall stands before the class. Resting on the desk**_

_**in front of each student, is a different animal.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Today, we will be turning animals**_

_**into water goblets.**_

_**She taps the bird in front of her, three times, with the tip**_

_**of her wand. It transfigures into a beautiful crystal water**_

_**goblet.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Now, who would like to go first...**_

_**Mr. Weasley?**_

_**Ron nods. He TAPS his rat, Scabbers, who turns into a**_

_**goblet with a tail.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**You must replace that wand, Mr.**_

_**Weasley.**_

_**Ron nods sheepishly, looks at his broken wand.**_

_**McGonagall sees Hermione's raised hand. Her untouched**_

_**animal.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Yes, Miss Granger?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Professor, I was wondering if you**_

_**could tell us about the Chamber of**_

_**Secrets?**_

_**A HUSH falls over the class.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**My subject is Transfiguration,**_

_**Miss Granger.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Yes, Professor. But there seems**_

_**to be very little written about**_

_**the Chamber of Secrets. For those**_

_**of us with a personal interest in**_

_**the subject, that is...**_

_**disturbing.**_

_**Malfoy regards Hermione with chilly amusement.**_

_**McGonagall considers Hermione's question for a long**_

_**moment, then nods.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Very well. You all know, of**_

_**course, that Hogwarts was founded**_

_**over a thousand years ago by the**_

_**four greatest witches and wizards**_

_**of the age:**_

_**(MORE)**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL (CONT'D)**_

_**Godric Gryffindor, Helga**_

_**Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and**_

_**Salazar Slytherin. Three of the**_

_**founders co-existed quite**_

_**harmoniously. One did not.**_

_**RON**_

_**Three glasses who?**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Salazar Slytherin wished to be**_

_**more selective about the students**_

_**admitted to Hogwarts. He believed**_

_**that magical learning should be**_

_**kept within all-magic families.**_

_**In other words, purebloods.**_

_**Unable to sway the others, he**_

_**decided to leave the school.**_

_**(a beat)**_

_**According to legend, Slytherin had**_

_**built a hidden chamber in this**_

_**castle, known as the Chamber of**_

_**Secrets. Shortly before**_

_**departing, he sealed it until that**_

_**time when his own true heir**_

_**returned to the school. The heir**_

_**alone would be able to open the**_

_**Chamber of Secrets and unleash the**_

_**horror within, and by so doing,**_

_**purge the school of all those who,**_

_**in Slytherin's view, were unworthy**_

_**to study magic.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Muggle-borns.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Yes. Naturally, the school has been**_

_**searched many times for such a**_

_**chamber. It has never been found.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Professor, what exactly does**_

_**legend tell us lies within the**_

_**Chamber?**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**The Chamber is said to be home to**_

_**something which the heir of Slytherin**_

_**alone can control. It is said to be**_

_**home... to a monster.**_

_**Ron's eyes shift. Malfoy sits calmly, smiling to**_

_**himself.**_

_**Harry, Hermione, and Ron thread their way through the**_

_**teeming corridor. Up ahead, Malfoy walks with Crabbe and**_

_**Goyle.**_

_**RON**_

_**D'you think it's true? D'you**_

_**think there really is a Chamber of**_

_**Secrets?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Yes. Couldn't you tell:**_

_**McGonagall's worried. All the**_

_**teachers are.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**But if there really is a Chamber**_

_**of Secrets, and it's really been**_

_**opened, that means...**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**The Heir of Slytherin has returned**_

_**to Hogwarts. The question is, who**_

_**is it?**_

_**RON**_

_**(in mock puzzlement)**_

_**Let's think. Who do we know who**_

_**thinks Muggle-borns are scum.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**(eyeing Malfoy ahead)**_

_**If you're talking about him -**_

_**RON**_

_**Of course! You heard him:**_

_**'You'll be next, Mudbloods'!**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**I heard him. But Malfoy? The**_

_**Heir of Slytherin?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I**_

_**mean, look at his family. The**_

_**whole lot of them have been in**_

_**Slytherin for centuries.**_

_**RON**_

_**Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe**_

_**we could trick them into**_

_**telling...**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**No. Even they aren't that thick.**_

_**But there might be another way.**_

_**Mind you, it would be difficult.**_

_**Not to mention we'd be breaking**_

_**about fifty school rules. And it**_

_**would be dangerous. Very**_

_**dangerous.**_

_**RON**_

_**When do we start?**_

_**64 INT. LIBRARY - NIGHT 64**_

_**In a dark nook, Harry, Ron and Hermione huddle round a**_

_**book entitled Moste Potente Potions. The spotted pages**_

_**are littered with DISTURBING ILLUSTRATIONS.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Here it is: 'The Polyjuice**_

_**Potion. Properly brewed, the**_

_**Polyjuice Potion allows the**_

_**drinker to transform himself**_

_**temporarily into the physical form**_

_**of another...'**_

_**RON**_

_**You mean, Harry and I drink some**_

_**of this stuff and we turn into**_

_**Crabbe and Goyle?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Yes.**_

_**RON**_

_**Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything!**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Exactly. But it's tricky. I've**_

_**never seen a more complicated**_

_**potion. Lacewing flies, leeches,**_

_**fluxweed. And, of course, we'll**_

_**need a bit of whoever we want to**_

_**change into too.**_

_**RON**_

_**Hang on now. I'm drinking nothing**_

_**with Crabbe's toenails in it.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**How long will it take to make?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**A month.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**A month? But if Malfoy is the**_

_**heir of Slytherin... he could**_

_**attack half the Muggle-borns in**_

_**the school by then.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**You didn't have to tell me that.**_

_**We join the Quidditch match in mid-game. The CROWD**_

_**ROARS, watching as Slytherin Chasers, bent low over their**_

_**new brooms, jet past the overmatched Gryffindors.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Gallopin' Gorgons! Slytherin's**_

_**flyin' like they got dragon fire**_

_**in their brooms...**_

_**Ron fumes, looking as though he takes Slytherin's**_

_**dominance personally. Taking Hagrid's GIANT BINOCULARS,**_

_**he trains them on the FACULTY BOX - where Lucius Malfoy**_

_**sits next to Snape.**_

_**Harry circles high above the pitch, searching for the**_

_**Golden Snitch. Suddenly, Malfoy streaks by overhead.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**All right there, Scarhead?**_

_**Harry turns, eyes Malfoy malevolently. Behind him, a**_

_**BLUDGER drops INTO FRAME, begins to streak toward his**_

_**head.**_

_**GEORGE**_

_**HARRY! WATCH OUT!**_

_**Harry wheels and at the last possible moment, slips the**_

_**WHISTLING Bludger. CRACK! George swoops down, BATS it**_

_**away. Harry turns, watches it soar away, then blinks:**_

_**the Bludger turns, streaks right back at him. Harry JETS**_

_**OFF.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**(from the stands)**_

_**Blimey, Harry's got 'imself a**_

_**Rogue Bludger!**_

_**RON**_

_**Rogue Bludger?**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Look fer yerself! It's bin'**_

_**tampered with!**_

_**Harry executes a series of zigs, zags, loops and rolls,**_

_**trying to shake the Bludger, but the Bludger is**_

_**relentless.**_

_**Ron instinctively draws his wand, begins to point it**_

_**toward Harry and the Bludger, when... Hermione's hand**_

_**intercedes. She glances knowingly at his fractured wand.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**You're joking, right? Besides,**_

_**even with a proper wand, it's too**_

_**risky. You could hit Harry.**_

_**As Harry frantically dips and dives, Malfoy cruises by.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**Training for the ballet, Potter?**_

_**Harry glances at Malfoy's sneering face. BUZZING inches**_

_**above Malfoy's left ear is... the GOLDEN SNITCH. Harry**_

_**CHARGES. Malfoy GULPS, swings clear, and watches Harry**_

_**rocket past.**_

_**As Harry chases the plummeting Snitch, Malfoy FOLLOWS IN**_

_**HOT PURSUIT. They RACE DOWNWARD, trailing the HISSING**_

_**SNITCH deep into the TRENCH circling the pitch. Shoulder**_

_**to shoulder, they RACE MADLY, driving and dodging the**_

_**wooden support beams that crisscross their path.**_

_**Directly behind them, the Bludger FOLLOWS, SHATTERING the**_

_**BEAMS as it dogs Harry.**_

_**Malfoy KICKS Harry, forcing him to the edge of the**_

_**trench. Harry BRUSHES the wall, battling for control.**_

_**Malfoy turns, SNICKERS, then looks back... and finds**_

_**himself heading smack into a wooden beam. Panicked, he**_

_**tries to pull up. Too late. Broom meets beam and Malfoy**_

_**spirals out of the trench and - THWUMP! - flat on his**_

_**back in the middle of the pitch.**_

_**Harry continues on, CLOSING on the Snitch, fingertips**_

_**only inches from catching it... when... the Rogue Bludger**_

_**SMASHES INTO Harry's arm.**_

_**Harry cries out, steadies himself and with a brilliant,**_

_**acrobatic move, SNATCHES the Snitch out of the air with**_

_**his good hand. Unable to control his broom with his**_

_**shattered arm, he hits the pitch with a SICKENING THUD.**_

_**Wincing, Harry rolls onto his shoulders, SQUINTS UP: a**_

_**BLACK DOT - growing rapidly LARGER - is plummeting from**_

_**the sky, directly toward him. It's... the rogue Bludger.**_

_**Instantly, Harry spins away, grimacing in agony, as the**_

_**Bludger...**_

_**... hits the ground like a SLEDGE HAMMER, violently**_

_**TATTOOING the pitch again and again, only inches from**_

_**Harry. Calmly, Hermione strides forth, points her wand.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Finite Incantatem!**_

_**The Bludger hangs briefly in the air. Slowly ceases**_

_**spinning. Drops heavily to the pitch. Harry exhales,**_

_**relieved, only to recall the searing pain in his arm. As**_

_**CONCERNED FACES swim above him, one particular face**_

_**pushes through the others:**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix**_

_**that arm of yours straight away.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**No... no... not you.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Poor boy doesn't know what he's**_

_**saying. This won't hurt a bit...**_

_**Lockhart TWIRLS his WAND, Harry braces himself, and...**_

_**nothing. He blinks, looks up: the faces - which now**_

_**include Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid - look horror-**_

_**stricken.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Ah. Yes. Well, that can**_

_**sometimes happen. The point is,**_

_**the bones are no longer broken.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Brok'n? He doesn't 'ave any bones**_

_**at all!**_

_**Harry looks: his arm looks like an empty rubber glove.**_

_**66 INT. HOSPITAL WING - DAY 66**_

_**A dazed Malfoy slumps out with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron,**_

_**standing by Harry's bed with Hermione, grins, then**_

_**watches MADAM POMFREY pour out a STEAMING BEAKERFUL OF**_

_**LIQUID from a bottle of SKELE-GRO. A group of**_

_**Gryffindors, including some of his teammates, stand**_

_**nearby.**_

_**MADAM POMFREY**_

_**He should have been brought**_

_**straight to me! I can mend bones**_

_**in a heartbeat - but growing them**_

_**back -**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**You will be able to, won't you?**_

_**MADAM POMFREY**_

_**I'll be able to, certainly, but it**_

_**will be painful. You're in for a**_

_**rough night, Potter. Regrowing**_

_**bones is nasty business.**_

_**Harry takes the steaming cup and drinks. Grimaces.**_

_**MADAM POMFREY**_

_**Well, what did you expect -**_

_**pumpkin juice?**_

_**FLASH! Harry blinks, sees Colin Creevey standing there.**_

_**COLIN**_

_**That was brilliant today, Harry!**_

_**Brilliant!**_

_**MADAM POMFREY**_

_**Out! All of you! This boy's got**_

_**thirty-three bones to regrow!**_

_**67 INT. HOSPITAL WING - NIGHT 67**_

_**Harry fidgets in the darkness, half-asleep, then... his**_

_**eyelids flutter slowly open...**_

_**HARRY'S MOVING POV**_

_**From the shadows that cling to the ceiling... to the**_

_**lattice-work of moonlight that burns softly on the walls**_

_**around him...**_

_**BACK TO SCENE**_

_**He SENSES something... a presence... when...**_

_**Five BANDAGED FINGERS ENTER FRAME, begin to SPONGE his**_

_**brow. Harry bolts upright, finds...**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Dobby!**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**Harry Potter came back to school.**_

_**Dobby warned him. Harry Potter**_

_**should have listened to Dobby.**_

_**Harry Potter should have gone back**_

_**home when he missed the train.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(pushing the sponge**_

_**away)**_

_**It was you! You stopped the**_

_**barrier from letting Ron and me**_

_**through!**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**Indeed yes, sir. Dobby hid and**_

_**watched for Harry Potter and**_

_**sealed the gateway.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You nearly got Ron and me**_

_**expelled!**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**At least you would be away from**_

_**here. Harry Potter must go home!**_

_**Dobby thought his Bludger would be**_

_**enough to make Harry Potter see -**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Your Bludger? You made that**_

_**Bludger chase after me?**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir.**_

_**(waggling his fingers)**_

_**Dobby had to iron his hands...**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You'd better clear off before my**_

_**bones come back, Dobby, or I might**_

_**strangle you!**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**(smiling weakly)**_

_**Dobby is used to death threats,**_

_**sir. Dobby gets them five times a**_

_**day at home.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I don't suppose you could tell me**_

_**why you're trying to kill me?**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**Not kill you, sir, never kill you!**_

_**Dobby remembers how it was before**_

_**Harry Potter triumphed over He Who**_

_**Must Not Be Named. We house elves**_

_**were treated like vermin, sir. Of**_

_**course, Dobby is still treated**_

_**like vermin...**_

_**Dobby HONKS his nose on the filthy pillowcase he wears.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**This, sir? 'Tis a mark of the**_

_**house elf's enslavement. Dobby**_

_**can only be freed if his master**_

_**presents him with clothes. The**_

_**family is careful not to pass**_

_**Dobby so much as a sock, sir, for**_

_**then he would be free to leave**_

_**their house forever.**_

_**Dobby's ears QUIVER, detecting... FOOTSTEPS. He**_

_**WHISPERS.**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**Terrible things are about to**_

_**happen at Hogwarts! Harry Potter**_

_**must not stay here now that**_

_**history is to repeat itself!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Repeat itself? You mean, this has**_

_**happened before?**_

_**Dobby seizes the Skele-Gro, BEATS himself about the head.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Tell me, Dobby? When did this**_

_**happen before? Who's doing it**_

_**now?**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**Dobby cannot say, sir. Dobby only**_

_**wants Harry Potter to be safe.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Who is it?**_

_**No, Dobby! Tell me!**_

_**CRACK! Dobby is gone. SHADOWS flicker beyond the**_

_**CURTAIN encircling Harry's bed. Harry slumps down...**_

_**peers through a slit in the curtains. Dumbledore, in a**_

_**nightcap, and McGonagall, in a tartan robe, heave a SMALL**_

_**STATUE onto an empty bed. Seconds later, Madam Pomfrey**_

_**bustles in.**_

_**MADAM POMFREY**_

_**What's happened?**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**There's been another attack.**_

_**Madam Pomfrey GASPS. It is not a statue lying there. It**_

_**is Colin Creevey, CAMERA still clutched to his eye.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Perhaps he managed to get a**_

_**picture of his attacker...**_

_**Dumbledore opens the camera. A JET OF STEAM HISSES**_

_**forth.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**What does this mean, Albus?**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**It means our students are in great**_

_**danger, Minerva. Mr. Creevey was**_

_**fortunate. If not for this...**_

_**(holding up the camera)**_

_**He would surely be dead.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**What sould I tell the staff,**_

_**Albus?**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Tell them the truth. Tell them**_

_**Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell**_

_**them it's as we feared. The**_

_**Chamber of Secrets is indeed open**_

_**again.**_

_**We PAN SLOWLY FROM the defiled wall to the bathroom door.**_

_**69 INT. GIRLS BATHROOM - DAY **_

_**A gloomy place. Cracked mirrors. Chipped sinks.**_

_**Guttering candles. Harry and Ron huddle over a SMALL,**_

_**BUBBLING CAULDRON, as Hermione adds STRANGE INGREDIENTS.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Again? You mean, the Chamber of**_

_**Secrets has been opened before?**_

_**RON**_

_**Of course! Don't you see? Lucius**_

_**Malfoy must've opened it when he**_

_**was at school here, and now he's**_

_**told Draco how to do it.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Maybe. We'll have to wait for the**_

_**Polyjuice Potion to know for sure.**_

_**RON**_

_**Enlighten me. Why are we**_

_**brewing this potion in broad**_

_**daylight, in the middle of a**_

_**girls' lavatory? Don't you think**_

_**we'll get caught?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Never. No one over comes in here.**_

_**RON**_

_**Why?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Moaning Myrtle.**_

_**RON**_

_**Who's Moaning Myrtle?**_

_**There is a LOUD, PIERCING SCREECH, and the GHOST OF A**_

_**YOUNG GIRL COMES RACING OUT OF THE WALL. FACE TO FACE**_

_**with Ron.**_

_**MOANING MYRTLE**_

_**I'm Moaning Myrtle. I wouldn't**_

_**expect you to know me. Who**_

_**would ever talk about fat, ugly,**_

_**miserable, moping, moaning**_

_**Myrtle?**_

_**Myrtle SOBS LOUDLY, DIVES head first into the toilet.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**She's a little sensitive.**_

_**NOTICE-BOARD: DUELING CLUB! First Meeting Tonight. A**_

_**GOLDEN STAGE has been erected. Lockhart struts atop it.**_

_**Harry, Ron, Hermione and good number of other students**_

_**watch.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Gather round! Gather round! Can**_

_**everyone see me? Can you all hear**_

_**me? Excellent. In light of the**_

_**dark events of recent weeks,**_

_**Professor Dumbledore has granted**_

_**me permission to start this little**_

_**Dueling Club, to train you all up**_

_**in case you ever need to defend**_

_**yourselves as I myself have done**_

_**on countless occasions - for full**_

_**details, see my published works.**_

_**The boy next to Harry, JUSTIN-FINCH FLETCHLEY, turns to**_

_**him.**_

_**JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY**_

_**That Lockhart's something, isn't**_

_**he? Awfully brave chap.**_

_**(offering his hand)**_

_**Justin Finch-Fletchley.**_

_**Hufflepuff.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Nice to meet you. I'm -**_

_**JUSTIN FINCH-FLETCHLEY**_

_**I know who you are. We all do.**_

_**Even us Muggle-borns.**_

_**Justin grins agreeably, looks back to the stage, where**_

_**Professor Snape has joined Lockhart.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Let me introduce my assistant**_

_**Professor Snape. He has**_

_**sportingly agreed to help me with**_

_**a short demonstration. Now I**_

_**don't want any of you youngsters**_

_**to worry. You'll still have your**_

_**Potions Master when I'm through**_

_**with him, never fear!**_

_**RON**_

_**What's the fun in that?**_

_**Lockhart and Snape face each other and bow. They turn,**_

_**walk ten paces, then... SPIN... wands poised like swords.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**As you can see, we are holding our**_

_**wands in the accepted combative**_

_**position. On the count of three,**_

_**we will cast our first spells.**_

_**Neither of us will be aiming to**_

_**kill, of course.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(eyeing Snape)**_

_**I wouldn't bet on that.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**One-two-three -**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**Expelliarmus!**_

_**A dazzling flash of SCARLET LIGHT bursts forth and BLASTS**_

_**Lockhart off his feet and into the wall behind.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Do you think he's all right?**_

_**HARRY/RON**_

_**Who cares?**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**(rising unsteadily)**_

_**Well, there you have it. That was**_

_**a Disarming Charm. As you see,**_

_**I've lost my wand.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**(as Hermione returns it)**_

_**Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes,**_

_**an excellent idea to show them**_

_**that, Professor Snape, but if you**_

_**don't mind my saying so, it was**_

_**very obvious what you were about**_

_**to do. If I had wanted to stop**_

_**you it would have been only too**_

_**easy...**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**Perhaps it would be prudent to**_

_**first teach the students to block**_

_**unfriendly spells, Professor.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**An excellent suggestion, Professor**_

_**Snape. Let's have a volunteer**_

_**pair. Potter, Weasley, how about**_

_**you?**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**Weasley's wand causes devastation**_

_**with the simplest spells. We'll**_

_**be sending Potter to the hospital**_

_**wing in a matchbox. Might I**_

_**suggest someone from my own house.**_

_**Malfoy, perhaps.**_

_**Malfoy and Harry eye each other malevolently as they take**_

_**their places onstage. Grudgingly, they bow to each**_

_**other.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**Scared, Potter?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You wish.**_

_**They turn, walk ten paces, then WHIRL, wands poised.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Wands at the ready! When I count**_

_**to three, cast your charms to**_

_**disarm your opponent - only to**_

_**disarm. We don't want any**_

_**accidents. One, two -**_

_**Malfoy FIRES early, knocking Harry off his feet with a**_

_**BLAST of WHITE LIGHT. He jumps up, points his wand.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Rictusempra!**_

_**A jet of SILVER LIGHT hits Malfoy dead in the stomach.**_

_**He doubles up, WHEEZING.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**I said disarm only!**_

_**DRACO**_

_**Serpensortia!**_

_**To Harry's horror, the tip of Malfoy's wand EXPLODES and**_

_**a LONG BLACK SNAKE SLITHERS forth. Snape smiles with**_

_**amusement.**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid**_

_**of it for you.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Allow me!**_

_**Lockhart flicks his wand. BANG! The SNAKE flies into**_

_**the air, HISSES in rage, and slithers straight towards**_

_**Justin Finch-Fletchley. As students SCREAM, Harry -**_

_**oddly calm - approaches the snake. It rises, fangs**_

_**exposed, poised to strike Justin.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(in Parseltongue)**_

_**Leave him!**_

_**The snake looks into Harry's eyes, then turns for Justin.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(in Parseltongue)**_

_**LEAVE HIM!**_

_**The snake hovers a moment more, then - miraculously -**_

_**slumps to the floor. Harry blinks, as if coming out of a**_

_**trance, grins curiously at the snake, and offers his hand**_

_**to Justin.**_

_**JUSTIN-FINCH-FLETCHLEY**_

_**What are you playing at?**_

_**Terrified, Justin backs away. Confused, Harry eyes the**_

_**faces around him. Malfoy looks shocked. Seamus and**_

_**Neville's eyes glitter with fear. Ginny bolts the room.**_

_**Snape waves his wand and the snake VANISHES in PUFF OF**_

_**BLACK SMOKE, then regards Harry with a look that is both**_

_**shrewd and calculating.**_

_**RON**_

_**(taking Harry's arm)**_

_**Come on. Move. Now.**_

_**71 INT. GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM - DAY (LATER) 71**_

_**Ron and Hermione usher Harry inside. Harry glances up,**_

_**sees Ginny Weasley staring down at him from the top of**_

_**the stairs. As their eyes meet, she turns for the girls'**_

_**dormitory.**_

_**RON**_

_**You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't**_

_**you tell us?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I'm a what?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**You can talk to snakes.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I know. I mean, I accidentally**_

_**set a python on my cousin Dudley**_

_**at the zoo once. But so what? I**_

_**bet loads of people here can do**_

_**it.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**No. They can't. It's not a very**_

_**common gift, Harry. This is bad.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**What's bad? If I hadn't told that**_

_**snake not to attack Justin -**_

_**RON**_

_**Oh, that's what you said to it.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You were there! You heard me!**_

_**RON**_

_**I heard you speaking Parseltongue.**_

_**Snake language.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I spoke a different language? But**_

_**I didn't realize - how can I**_

_**speak a language without knowing I**_

_**can?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**I don't know, Harry. But it**_

_**sounded like you were egging the**_

_**snake on or something. It was...**_

_**creepy.**_

_**As Gryffindors stream into the room, they eye Harry**_

_**warily. Even Seamus, Neville, and Dean Thomas walk by**_

_**without a word.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Harry, listen out me. There's a**_

_**reason the symbol of Slytherin**_

_**house is a serpent. Salazar**_

_**Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He**_

_**could talk to snakes too.**_

_**RON**_

_**Exactly. And now the whole**_

_**school's going to think you're his**_

_**great-great-great grandson or**_

_**something.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**But I'm not. I... can't be.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**He lived a thousand years ago.**_

_**For all we know... you could be.**_

_**72 EXT. HOGWARTS' LANDSCAPE - DAY 72**_

_**A heavy snow falls. Harry sits atop one of the towering**_

_**hills facing Hogwarts. Hedwig sits beside him.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Who am I, Hedwig? What am I?**_

_**73 INT. LIBRARY - NIGHT 73**_

_**The trio study. Harry, burdened by dark thoughts, looks**_

_**up at Ron.**_

_**He smiles at Harry, then, seconds later, Hermione does**_

_**the same - something forced about it all. Unable to**_

_**bear it, Harry gathers his books, gets up from the table.**_

_**As Harry walks, students glance up, meet his gaze, then**_

_**look away. Even MADAM PINCE eyes him from her desk.**_

_**Ginny Weasley, tired and pale, scribbles furiously in a**_

_**SMALL BLACK BOOK.**_

_**Harry exits, walks into the hallway and pauses. From**_

_**inside a room, the VOICES of a group of Hufflepuffs can**_

_**be heard.**_

_**ERNIE**_

_**So, anyway, I told Justin to hide**_

_**up in our dormitory. I mean to**_

_**say, if Potter's marked him down**_

_**as his next victim, it's best he**_

_**keep a low profile for a while.**_

_**HANNAH**_

_**But why would he want to attack**_

_**Justin?**_

_**ERNIE**_

_**Justin let it slip to Potter that**_

_**he was Muggle-born.**_

_**HANNAH**_

_**And you definitely think Potter's**_

_**the Heir of Slytherin?**_

_**ERNIE**_

_**Hannah, he's a Parselmouth.**_

_**Everyone knows that's the mark of**_

_**a dark wizard. Have you ever**_

_**heard of a decent one who could**_

_**talk to snakes? They called**_

_**Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue.**_

_**(whispering darkly)**_

_**Remember what was written on the**_

_**wall: Enemies of the Heir Beware.**_

_**Potter had some sort of run-in**_

_**with Filch. Next thing we know,**_

_**Filch's cat's attacked. That**_

_**first-year Creevey's been annoying**_

_**Potter. Then Creevey's attacked.**_

_**HANNAH**_

_**He always seems so nice, though.**_

_**And, after all, he is the one who**_

_**made You Know Who disappear.**_

_**ERNIE**_

_**That's probably why You Know Who**_

_**wanted to kill him in the first**_

_**place. Didn't want another Dark**_

_**Lord competing with him.**_

_**Harry doesn't need to hear anymore. He slips quietly**_

_**away.**_

_**74 INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 74**_

_**MUTTERING, Harry storms straight into Hagrid, who**_

_**stands covered in snow, a DEAD ROOSTER dangling from**_

_**his hand.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**All righ', Harry?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Hagrid... what're you doing**_

_**here?**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**(holding up**_

_**the rooster)**_

_**Second one killed this term.**_

_**Reckon it's either foxes or a**_

_**Blood-Suckin' Bugbear. Need**_

_**Dumbledore's permission ter put a**_

_**charm round the hen-coop. Yeh**_

_**sure yeh're all righ', Harry? Yeh**_

_**look all hot an' bothered.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**It's nothing. I'd better get**_

_**going. I've got a lot of**_

_**studying...**_

_**75 INT. ANOTHER CORRIDOR - NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 75**_

_**Harry enters, slows. Up ahead, in the light of a**_

_**FLICKERING TORCH, something DARK lies. A WINDOWPANE**_

_**RATTLES in the WIND and the torch... goes out. Harry**_

_**steps closer, finds...**_

_**Justin-Finch-Fletchley. Lying rigid on the floor, a look**_

_**of shock on his frozen face. Nearby, an inert Nearly**_

_**Headless Nick floats, body teeming with BLACK SMOKE.**_

_**Kneeling, Harry notices a TRAIL OF SPIDERS scuttling away**_

_**from Justin's body and out the loose windowpane... when**_

_**suddenly...**_

_**... Harry senses someone watching him, wheels:**_

_**McGonagall.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Professor, I swear I didn't -**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**This is out of my hands, Potter.**_

_**Mr. Filch, will you take care of**_

_**this, please?**_

_**Harry's eyes shift. Filch lurks in the shadows beyond**_

_**McGonagall. He steps forward, HISSES QUIETLY.**_

_**FILCH**_

_**Caught in the act. I'll have you**_

_**out this time, Potter. Mark my**_

_**words...**_

_**As McGonagall leads Harry away, he looks back. Filch**_

_**stares at Justin and Nick, then turns. CAMERA DOLLYS**_

_**AWAY FROM HIM.**_

_**FILCH**_

_**Dark magic. That's what you've**_

_**got, Potter. Even the air you**_

_**breathe comes out poison. You're**_

_**evil. Evil as they come...**_

_**76 INT. GARGOYLE CORRIDOR - NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 76**_

_**McGonagall marches Harry down to an UGLY STONE GARGOYLE.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Sherbet lemon.**_

_**The Gargoyle SPRINGS TO LIFE, its wings opening.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Professor Dumbledore will be**_

_**waiting for you.**_

_**McGonagall ushers Harry inside. It's an elevator. The**_

_**Gargoyle's wings close. Harry rises to an upper floor.**_

_**77 INT. DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE - NIGHT 77**_

_**Harry steps out of the Gargoyle's embrace and enters a**_

_**large, circular room. STRANGE SILVER INSTRUMENTS WHIR**_

_**quietly. On a nearby shelf, the SORTING HAT sits. Harry**_

_**casts a wary eye at the PAST HEADMASTERS snoozing in the**_

_**PORTRAITS around him. In the last portrait, the**_

_**Headmaster is awake, reading a book. He is PROFESSOR**_

_**DIPPET. Harry approaches the Sorting Hat, glances**_

_**around, then places it atop his head.**_

_**SORTING HAT**_

_**Bee in your bonnet, Potter?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Well, you see, I was wondering...**_

_**SORTING HAT**_

_**If I put you in the right house?**_

_**Yes... you were particularly**_

_**difficult to place. But I stand**_

_**by what I said last year... you**_

_**would have done well in Slytherin.**_

_**Harry strips the hat off, tosses it back onto the shelf.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You're wrong!**_

_**The hat sits motionless. Silent. Hearing a GAGGING**_

_**SOUND, Harry wheels, finds an OLD, DECREPIT BIRD (FAWKES)**_

_**sitting on a GOLDEN PERCH. It wobbles, then... BURSTS**_

_**INTO FLAMES. As Dumbledore enters, Harry looks horror-**_

_**struck.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Professor, your bird... I couldn't**_

_**do anything... He just caught**_

_**fire.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**About time too. He's been looking**_

_**dreadful for days. Pity you had**_

_**to see him on a Burning Day. He's**_

_**really very handsome most of the**_

_**time.**_

_**(off Harry's look)**_

_**Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry.**_

_**Phoenixes burst into flame when it**_

_**is time for them to die and are**_

_**reborn from the ashes.**_

_**Harry looks to the floor. The ASHES swirl. A baby**_

_**Fawkes pokes out his wrinkled head, blinking through the**_

_**dust.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Fascinating creatures, phoenixes.**_

_**They can carry immensely heavy**_

_**loads, their tears have healing**_

_**powers, and they make highly**_

_**faithful pets.**_

_**Just then, Hagrid - still clutching the dead rooster -**_

_**BURSTS through the door.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**It wasn't Harry, Professor**_

_**Dumbledore! DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Hagrid -**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**I was talkin' ter 'im jus' before**_

_**that kid was found. It can't've**_

_**bin 'im!**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Hagrid -**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**I'll swear ter it in front o' the**_

_**Ministry o' Magic -**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**HAGRID! I do not think that Harry**_

_**has attacked anyone.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Oh. Right. I'll wait outside**_

_**then.**_

_**As Hagrid exits, Harry looks hopefully at Dumbledore.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You don't think it was me,**_

_**Professor?**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**No, Harry. But I must ask you...**_

_**is there anything you'd like to**_

_**tell me. Anything at all?**_

_**Dumbledore waits. Harry debates. Finally...**_

_**HARRY**_

_**No, Professor. Nothing.**_

_**78 EXT. HOGWARTS CASTLE - DAY 78**_

_**Students drift into the snow with their trunks, heading**_

_**home for holiday. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione appear,**_

_**Ernie and few others cast wary glances.**_

_**FRED**_

_**Make way for the Heir of**_

_**Slytherin! Seriously evil wizard**_

_**coming through!**_

_**Ron grins, amused, then sees Harry - anything but.**_

_**RON**_

_**Oh, c'mon, Harry. Fred's just**_

_**having a laugh.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**He's the only one.**_

_**RON**_

_**Okay, so half the school thinks**_

_**you're nipping off to the Chamber**_

_**of Secrets every night. Who**_

_**cares?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Maybe they're right.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**(reproachfully)**_

_**Harry!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(frustrated)**_

_**I didn't know I could speak**_

_**Parseltongue. What else don't I**_

_**know about myself? Maybe you can**_

_**do something... even something**_

_**horrible... and not know you did**_

_**it.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**You don't believe that, Harry, I**_

_**know you don't. And if it makes**_

_**you feel better, I just heard**_

_**Malfoy's staying over for holiday,**_

_**too.**_

_**RON**_

_**Why would that make anyone feel**_

_**better?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Because, in a few days, the**_

_**Polyjuice Potion's will be ready.**_

_**In a few days... we may truly know**_

_**who is the Heir of Slytherin.**_

_**79 INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT 79**_

_**The Christmas Feast. The Hall glimmers grandly as**_

_**snowflakes tumble from the ceiling. Harry and Ron sit**_

_**with Hermione.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Everything's set. We just need a**_

_**bit of who you're changing into.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Crabbe and Goyle.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**And we also need to make sure that**_

_**the real Crabbe and Goyle can't**_

_**burst in on us while we're**_

_**interrogating Malfoy.**_

_**RON**_

_**How?**_

_**Hermione holds up a pair of SMALL CAKES.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**I've got it all worked out. I've**_

_**filled these with a simple**_

_**Sleeping Draught. Simple, but**_

_**powerful.**_

_**Ron glances at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who presently**_

_**are eating everything in front of them.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**You know how greedy Crabbe and**_

_**Goyle are. They won't leave the**_

_**Christmas Feast until every last**_

_**drop of trifle is gone.**_

_**(MORE)**_

_**HERMIONE (CONT'D)**_

_**Now, once they're asleep, hide**_

_**them in a broom cupboard and pull**_

_**out a few of their hairs.**_

_**RON**_

_**And whose hair are you ripping out?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**I've already got mine.**_

_**She removes a SMALL VIAL. Inside is a TINY HAIR.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Millicent Bulstrode. She's in**_

_**Slytherin. I got this off her**_

_**robes.**_

_**(rising)**_

_**All right then... I'm going to**_

_**check on the Polyjuice Potion.**_

_**Hermione points to the cakes in front of her.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Remember. Just make sure Crabbe**_

_**and Goyle find these.**_

_**Hermione exits. Ron looks at Harry.**_

_**RON**_

_**Have you ever heard of a plan**_

_**where so many things could go**_

_**wrong?**_

_**80 INT. ENTRANCE HALL - NIGHT (A BIT LATER) 80**_

_**Harry and Ron, lurking behind a SUIT OF ARMOR, watch**_

_**Crabbe and Goyle exit the Great Hall.**_

_**Goyle spies the cakes instantly, perched on the end of**_

_**one of the banisters. Grabbing them, he reluctantly**_

_**surrenders one to Crabbe and, in unison, they stuff them**_

_**into their mouths. They pause. Look at each other. And**_

_**keel flat onto their backs.**_

_**Harry and Ron dash out, drag Crabbe and Goyle across the**_

_**floor and into a cupboard.**_

_**81 INT. GIRLS' BATHROOM - NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 81**_

_**Hermione, wearing a Slytherin robe, hovers over a smoking**_

_**cauldron. Harry and Ron enter.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Did you get it?**_

_**Harry and Ron hold up their hands. In each: a TUFT OF**_

_**HAIR. Hermione points to a pair of SLYTHERIN ROBES.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**I sneaked those out of the**_

_**laundry.**_

_**Harry and Ron nod, glance at the cauldron. The potion**_

_**resembles a thick, dark, bubbling mud.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**I'm sure I've done everything**_

_**right. It looks like the book**_

_**said it should. Once we've drunk**_

_**it, we'll have exactly one hour**_

_**before we change back into**_

_**ourselves.**_

_**RON**_

_**Now what?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**We separate it into three glasses**_

_**and add the hairs.**_

_**Harry and Ron grimace.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**CLOSEUP - THE POTION**_

_**being poured into three glasses.**_

_**CAMERA PULLS BACK. Harry and Ron have changed into the**_

_**Slytherin robes. All three raise their glasses. Drop**_

_**the hairs. The potion turns shades of YELLOW, BROWN, and**_

_**KHAKI.**_

_**RON**_

_**Ugh. Essence of Crabbe...**_

_**They nod. DRINK. Ron swallows grimly, doubles over.**_

_**RON**_

_**Think I'm gonna be sick...**_

_**He runs into a stall. Harry looks sick, steps to a**_

_**CRACKED MIRROR. Hermione pauses. Looks worried.**_

_**Something's wrong...**_

_**INSIDE THE STALL: Ron bends over the toilet, watches his**_

_**reflection morph into Crabbe.**_

_**IN THE CRACKED MIRROR: Harry watches his face contort**_

_**into the thick features of Goyle.**_

_**Hermione looks at her arm. Patches of fur begin to**_

_**spread across her wrist and hand. Terrified, she RUNS**_

_**into a stall.**_

_**Ron emerges from his stall, a dead ringer for Crabbe.**_

_**RON**_

_**Harry?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Ron?**_

_**RON**_

_**Bloody hell.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**We still sound like ourselves.**_

_**You need to sound more like**_

_**Crabbe.**_

_**RON**_

_**(adjusts voice)**_

_**Bloody hell.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Lower.**_

_**RON**_

_**(lower still)**_

_**Bloody hell.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Less intelligent.**_

_**RON**_

_**(dumbing it down)**_

_**Bloody hell.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Excellent.**_

_**RON**_

_**Hey... Where's Hermione?**_

_**HERMIONE (O.S.)**_

_**(from the stall)**_

_**I - I don't think I'm going. You**_

_**go on without me.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Hermione, are you okay?**_

_**HERMIONE (O.S.)**_

_**Just go! You're wasting time!**_

_**Harry and Ron hurry down the staircase.**_

_**RON**_

_**Don't swing your arms like that.**_

_**Crabbe holds them sort of stiff.**_

_**Harry goes a bit more "Neanderthal."**_

_**RON**_

_**Yeah. That's better.**_

_**84 GLOOMY CORRIDOR/DUNGEONS - NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 84**_

_**Harry and Ron move quickly, when... FOOTSTEPS sound.**_

_**Seconds later, Percy appears at the end of the corridor.**_

_**RON**_

_**What are you doing here?**_

_**Percy squints, confused by Ron's voice. Harry elbows**_

_**Ron, who clears his throat and speaks in a lower voice.**_

_**RON**_

_**What are you doing here?**_

_**PERCY**_

_**I happen to be a prefect. You, on**_

_**the other hand, have no business**_

_**wandering the corridors at night.**_

_**It's not safe these days.**_

_**Harry and Ron NOD, afraid to speak. Percy squints again.**_

_**PERCY**_

_**What're your names again?**_

_**DRACO**_

_**Crabbe. Goyle. Where have you**_

_**been? Pigging out in the Great**_

_**Hall all this time?**_

_**Draco is walking towards them, glances witheringly at Percy.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**And what are you doing down here,**_

_**Weasley?**_

_**PERCY**_

_**Mind your attitude, Malfoy. You**_

_**want to show a little bit more**_

_**respect to a school Prefect!**_

_**DRACO**_

_**Come on, boys. Weasley thinks**_

_**he's going to catch Slytherin's**_

_**hair single-handed.**_

_**Percy steams. Draco sneers, walks off with Harry and**_

_**Ron.**_

_**85 OMITTED 85**_

_**86 INT. SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM - NIGHT (LATER) 86**_

_**Harry and Ron trail Draco inside, glance around warily.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**Listen to this...**_

_**Draco grabs The Daily Prophet, reads the front page.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**'Arthur Weasley, Head of the**_

_**Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office,**_

_**was today fined fifty Galleons for**_

_**bewitching a Muggle car. "Weasley**_

_**has brought the Ministry into**_

_**disrepute," said Lucius Malfoy, a**_

_**governor of Hogwarts. "He is**_

_**clearly unfit to draw up our laws**_

_**and his ridiculous Muggle**_

_**Protection Act should be scrapped**_

_**immediately."'**_

_**Grinning, Malfoy glances over the paper at Harry and Ron.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**Arthur Weasley loves Muggle so**_

_**much he should snap his wand in**_

_**half and go join them. You'd**_

_**never know the Weasleys were**_

_**purebloods, the way they behave.**_

_**Embarrassment to the wizarding**_

_**world. All of them.**_

_**Ron growls. Harry elbows him. Draco looks surprised.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**What's up with you, Crabbe?**_

_**RON**_

_**(low voice)**_

_**Stomachache.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**Well, go to the hospital wing**_

_**and give all those Mudbloods a kick**_

_**in the arse for me! You know, I'm**_

_**surprised The Daily Prophet hasn't**_

_**reported all these attacks yet. I**_

_**suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush**_

_**it all up. He'll be sacked if it**_

_**doesn't stop soon. Father always**_

_**said Dumbledore's the worst thing**_

_**that's ever happened to this place.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You're wrong!**_

_**DRACO**_

_**What? Did you say that I was**_

_**wrong? You think there's someone**_

_**here who's worse than Dumbledore?**_

_**Ron stiffens. Worried. Harry thinks, then:**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**(grinning)**_

_**Good one, Goyle. You're**_

_**absolutely right. Saint Potter.**_

_**He's another one with no proper**_

_**wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go**_

_**around with that Mudblood Granger.**_

_**And people actually think he's the**_

_**Heir of Slytherin.**_

_**Harry and Ron exchange a glance. Harry leans closer to**_

_**Draco.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Then you must have some idea who's**_

_**behind it all?**_

_**DRACO**_

_**You know I haven't, Goyle. How**_

_**many times do I have to tell you?**_

_**But my father did say this much:**_

_**It's been fifty years since the**_

_**Chamber was opened. He wouldn't**_

_**tell me who opened it - only that**_

_**they were expelled - but I know**_

_**this: the last time the Chamber**_

_**of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood**_

_**died.**_

_**DRACO (CONT'D)**_

_**So it's only a matter of time**_

_**before one of them's killed this**_

_**time. As for me... I hope it's**_

_**Granger.**_

_**As Malfoy grins, Ron's fist rises... when Harry stops**_

_**him.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**What's the matter with you two?**_

_**You're acting very... odd.**_

_**RON**_

_**Ho!**_

_**Harry turns, sees Ron staring wide-eyed: Harry's SCAR is**_

_**beginning to surface beneath the skin of Goyle's thick**_

_**forehead. And Crabbe's hair is... turning RED. They**_

_**both JUMP to their feet, DASHING out of the room.**_

_**DRACO**_

_**Hey! Where are you going?**_

_**87 INT. ENTRANCE HALL - NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 87**_

_**As Harry and Ron race toward the stairs, the BROOM CLOSET**_

_**bursts open and a woozy Crabbe and Goyle stagger out.**_

_**They freeze - watch themselves run up the staircase.**_

_**88 INT. SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR - NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 88**_

_**Harry and Ron sprint toward the desecrated wall, their**_

_**bodies metamorphosing, until, finally, as they hit the**_

_**door...**_

_**89 INT. GIRLS BATHROOM - NIGHT 89**_

_**... They are fully themselves once more.**_

_**RON**_

_**That was close!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Hermione, come out. We've got**_

_**loads to tell you!**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Go away!**_

_**As Harry and Ron exchange a puzzled glance, Moaning**_

_**Myrtle spirals INTO VIEW, looking disturbingly...**_

_**happy.**_

_**MOANING MYRTLE**_

_**Ooh, wait till you see. It's**_

_**awful!**_

_**The stall's lock slides back. The door opens slowly.**_

_**HERMIONE (O.S.)**_

_**Do you remember me telling you the**_

_**Polyjuice Potion was only for**_

_**human transformations...?**_

_**Even in shadow, they can see: Hermione's face is covered**_

_**in FUR, her eyes YELLOW, and POINTED EARS poke through**_

_**her hair.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**It was cat hair I plucked off**_

_**Millicent Bulstrode's robes! Look**_

_**at my face!**_

_**RON**_

_**Look at your tail.**_

_**90 INT. HOSPITAL WING - DAY (TWO WEEKS LATER) 90**_

_**Staggering under the weight of the LIBRARY BOOKS in their**_

_**arms, Harry and Ron make their way to Hermione's bed,**_

_**which is covered in... BOOKS.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Oh, good. Put those anywhere.**_

_**They look. There is no anywhere. So they just... drop**_

_**them.**_

_**RON**_

_**Madam Pince asked that we relay a**_

_**message to you, Hermione: She'd**_

_**appreciate it if you'd leave a few**_

_**books for the rest of the school.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**I've got to keep up, haven't I?**_

_**Just then, Hermione's tail twitches INTO VIEW.**_

_**RON**_

_**Is that thing ever going away?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Any day now, according to Madam**_

_**Pomfrey. I'm just thankful I've**_

_**stopped coughing up fur balls.**_

_**RON**_

_**We all are, believe me.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Now. What about the Chamber of**_

_**Secrets? Any new leads?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**And has it gotten any better? I**_

_**mean... is anyone speaking to you?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Neville asked to borrow a tubeworm**_

_**in Potions yesterday. I suppose**_

_**that's something.**_

_**Ron takes a GET-WELL CARD from under Hermione's pillow.**_

_**RON**_

_**'To Miss Granger. Wishing you a**_

_**speedy recovery, from your**_

_**concerned teacher Gilderoy**_

_**Lockhart.' You sleep with this**_

_**under your pillow?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Of course not. I don't know how**_

_**that got there. Now go. I still**_

_**have six hundred pages to read in**_

_**Transformation Through the Ages.**_

_**92 EXT. SECOND-FLOOR CORRIDOR - NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 92**_

_**Harry and Ron mount the stairs, emerge.**_

_**RON**_

_**I know Hermione's mental, but can**_

_**you believe she falls for that**_

_**smarmy nonsense of Lockhart's?**_

_**(CONTINUED)**_

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS - Rev. 1/28/02 84A.**_

_**92 CONTINUED: 92**_

_**They stop. Look down. A GREAT FLOOD OF WATER streams**_

_**from the Girls' Bathroom. From within, MYRTLE can be**_

_**heard MOANING.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Looks like Myrtle's flooded the**_

_**bathroom.**_

_**As Harry sploshes off toward the bathroom, Ron steps**_

_**lightly.**_

_**RON**_

_**Yuck.**_

_**93 INT. GIRLS BATHROOM - NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 93**_

_**HUGE, WRACKING MOANS echo off the dreary tile. All the**_

_**taps are running, streaming like tiny waterfalls. As**_

_**Harry and Ron step to the last cubicle, Myrtle spins**_

_**accusingly.**_

_**MOANING MYRTLE**_

_**Come to throw something else at**_

_**me?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Why would I throw something at**_

_**you?**_

_**MOANING MYRTLE**_

_**Don't ask me. Here I am, minding**_

_**my own business, and someone**_

_**thinks it's funny to throw a book**_

_**at me...**_

_**RON**_

_**But it can't hurt if someone**_

_**throws something at you. I mean,**_

_**it'd just go right through you,**_

_**wouldn't it?**_

_**MOANING MYRTLE**_

_**Oh sure! Let's all throw books at**_

_**Myrtle, because she can't feel it!**_

_**Ten points if you can get it**_

_**through her stomach. Fifty points**_

_**if it goes through her head!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Who threw it at you anyway?**_

_**MOANING MYRTLE**_

_**I don't know. I didn't see them.**_

_**I was just sitting in the U-bend,**_

_**thinking about death and it fell**_

_**through the top of my head.**_

_**Harry sees a SMALL BLACK BOOK on the floor. Picks it up.**_

_**RON**_

_**Fifty points if you can get it**_

_**through her nose.**_

_**MOANING MYRTLE**_

_**I HEARD THAT!**_

_**Harry and Ron dash out.**_

_**94 INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 94**_

_**Harry examines the book as he and Ron walk.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**This is a diary. And it's old...**_

_**RON**_

_**It's a diary, it's old... and was**_

_**most recently in a toilet, Harry.**_

_**Harry starts to open it... when Ron grabs his hand.**_

_**RON**_

_**Are you mad? That could be**_

_**cursed. Dad once told me about a**_

_**book the Ministry confiscated that**_

_**burned the eyes out of anyone who**_

_**tried to read it.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I'll take my chances...**_

_**(opening it)**_

_**Ahhh! MY EYES! MY EYES!**_

_**Ron freezes, terrified, when... Harry grins, ending the**_

_**ruse. At the end of corridor, Ginny stands, looking from**_

_**the diary to Harry - utter terror on her face - then**_

_**dashes off.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Ginny! I was only joking -**_

_**Brilliant. Even your sister**_

_**thinks I'm the monster now.**_

_**RON**_

_**Who doesn't?**_

_**Ron frowns suddenly. On the first page on the diary,**_

_**EMBOSSED LETTERS spell out a name: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.**_

_**RON**_

_**Tin Marvolo Riddle? Hang on. I**_

_**know that name...**_

_**(thinking, then)**_

_**Of course! The night I had**_

_**detention... My job was to polish**_

_**the silver in the trophy room. I**_

_**remember because I kept burping**_

_**slugs all over Tom Riddle's**_

_**trophy. I must have wiped slime**_

_**off his name for an hour.**_

_**Harry fans the pages. They're empty.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**That's odd. He never wrote in it.**_

_**95 INT. HOSPITAL WING - LATER THAT NIGHT 95**_

_**CLOSEUP: DIARY. A GOLD EMBOSSED ADDRESS on the back**_

_**reads: WAXFLATTER'S BOOKSELLERS. 422 VAUXHALL ROAD.**_

_**CAMERA PULLS BACK. Harry sits with Hermione in the**_

_**moonlit room. Hermione studies the diary curiously.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Tom Riddle... Hm. And Ron said he**_

_**won an award fifty years ago?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Special Services to the School or**_

_**something -**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Fifty years ago? You're sure?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Yes. Why?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Don't you remember what Malfoy**_

_**told you? The last time the**_

_**Chamber of Secrets was opened**_

_**was -**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Fifty years ago! That means -**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Tom Riddle was here, at Hogwarts,**_

_**when it happened. What if he**_

_**wrote about what he saw? It's**_

_**possible he knew where the Chamber**_

_**was, how to open it, even what**_

_**sort of creature lives in it. If**_

_**so, whoever's behind the attacks**_

_**this time wouldn't want a diary**_

_**like this lying around, would**_

_**they?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**That's a brilliant theory,**_

_**Hermione. With just one tiny**_

_**little flaw. There's nothing**_

_**written in this diary.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**It might be invisible ink.**_

_**(pulls out her wand)**_

_**Aparecium!**_

_**She taps the diary three times. Nothing happens. The**_

_**pages remain BLANK. She frowns, passes the book back to**_

_**Harry.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**I don't know, Harry. But I think**_

_**you should be careful with this.**_

_**Something tells me Ron might be**_

_**right. It could be dangerous.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You don't think I'm dangerous, do**_

_**you, Hermione? I mean, you're not**_

_**scared. Of me.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**I'm scared, Harry. But not of**_

_**you.**_

_**96 INT. GRYFFINDOR DORMITORY/COMMON ROOM - NIGHT (LATER) 96**_

_**CAMERA STARTS OVERHEAD, looking down on the boys'**_

_**dormitory. Seamus, Neville, Ron and Dean sleep. One bed**_

_**is empty. CAMERA CRANES TO the Common Room, finds Harry**_

_**sitting alone, flipping through the blank pages of the**_

_**diary.**_

_**Harry starts to set the diary aside, then notices a**_

_**BOTTLE OF INK sitting on the desk. An idea flickers.**_

_**Taking his QUILL, Harry dips it, and hesitates. As he**_

_**does, a DROP of INK hangs, suspended like a tear, then...**_

_**DROPS.**_

_**The ink BLAZES briefly, then... VANISHES... as if it were**_

_**sucked into the page. Excited, Harry dips his quill**_

_**again, and, this time, writes: My name is Harry Potter.**_

_**The words blaze, VANISH. Slowly, oozing out of the page,**_

_**comes a response: Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom**_

_**Riddle.**_

_**Harry's mind races. Deciding, he MUTTERS the words he**_

_**writes:**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Do... you... know... anything...**_

_**about... the... Chamber... of...**_

_**Secrets?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Can... you... tell... me?**_

_**No.**_

_**Harry frowns. Then... slowly... new words ooze to the**_

_**surface.**_

_**But I can show you...**_

_**Harry waits, intrigued. Then, suddenly...**_

_**The pages FLUTTER WILDLY, stop on "June the 13th." On**_

_**the page, a TINY SQUARE SHIMMERS... like a WINDOW. Harry**_

_**lifts the book, puts his eye close and... PITCHES**_

_**FORWARD, spilling through the widening window, into a**_

_**WHIRL of COLOR and SHADOW, tumbling onto his feet...**_

_**97 INT. CORRIDOR/ENTRANCE HALL - NIGHT (FIFTY YEARS AGO) 97**_

_**... in torch-lit corridor. Everything is de-saturated,**_

_**save for Harry, who retains the true, rich colors of the**_

_**present. He glances about, disoriented, then spies a BOY**_

_**(TOM RIDDLE) at the end of the corridor, peering around a**_

_**corner. A FLURRY of SHADOWS dances on the wall beyond**_

_**the boy, revealing the presence of others, unseen, in an**_

_**adjoining room.**_

_**As Harry advances, LOW VOICES emanate from the shadows.**_

_**As he reaches the boy, Harry speaks in a WHISPER:**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Excuse me. Could you tell me**_

_**where I am? Hello...?**_

_**The boy doesn't respond, eyes staked to the activity in**_

_**the adjoining room... which Harry sees now is the**_

_**Entrance Hall. A group of ELDER WITCHES and WIZARDS -**_

_**Hogwarts Professors - talk amongst themselves, then...**_

_**abruptly go silent. Make way for two YOUNG WIZARDS,**_

_**bearing a STRETCHER.**_

_**VOICE (O.S.)**_

_**Riddle.**_

_**The boy wheels... and looks right through Harry. Harry**_

_**turns, too. It's Dumbledore... fifty years younger.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Professor Dumbledore.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**It's not wise to be wandering**_

_**around this late, Tom.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Yes, Professor. I suppose I - I**_

_**just had to see for myself, if...**_

_**Riddle glances toward the young wizards, watches them**_

_**carry the stretcher out of the Hall, into the night.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**... the rumors were true.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**I'm afraid they are, Tom.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**About the school as well? They**_

_**wouldn't really close Hogwarts,**_

_**would they, Professor?**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Headmaster Dippet may have no**_

_**choice, I'm afraid.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Sir? If it all stopped. If the**_

_**person responsible was caught...**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Is there something you wish to**_

_**tell me, Tom?**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**(a long beat)**_

_**No, sir. Nothing.**_

_**Dumbledore studies Riddle for a moment.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Very well then. Hurry along.**_

_**Dumbledore strides directly past Harry, not seeing him.**_

_**When he is gone, Riddle moves quickly, toward the dungeon**_

_**steps.**_

_**Up ahead, a SPLINTER of LIGHT leaks through a DOOR.**_

_**Riddle puts his eye to the crack. Inside, someone is**_

_**SPEAKING.**_

_**VOICE (O.S.)**_

_**C'mon, Aragog. Gotta get yeh**_

_**outta here... C'mon now.. in the**_

_**box...**_

_**As Riddle pushes the door clear, Harry sees a second,**_

_**smaller room. Crouched by a BOX, is a huge boy... YOUNG**_

_**HAGRID. A STRANGE CLICKING comes from the BOX.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Evening, Hagrid.**_

_**Hagrid SLAMS the door shut.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**I'm going to have to turn you in,**_

_**Hagrid. I don't think you meant**_

_**it to kill anyone -**_

_**YOUNG HAGRID**_

_**No, yeh can't! Yeh don'**_

_**understand!**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Hagrid. The dead girl's parents**_

_**will be here tomorrow. The least**_

_**Hogwarts can do is make sure the**_

_**thing that killed their daughter**_

_**is slaughtered.**_

_**YOUNG HAGRID**_

_**It wasn' him! Aragog never'd kill**_

_**no one! Never!**_

_**RIDDLE**_

_**Monsters don't make good pets,**_

_**Hagrid. Now... stand aside...**_

_**Riddle draws his wand, BLASTS the closed DOOR off its**_

_**hinges, extinguishing the torches within. Harry GASPS.**_

_**A low-slung CREATURE with a tangle of black legs, a gleam**_

_**of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers, scuttles**_

_**out of the shadows. As Riddle points his wand at it,**_

_**Hagrid LEAPS...**_

_**YOUNG HAGRID**_

_**Noooooo!**_

_**As they tumble to the floor, the entire ROOM WHIRLS off**_

_**its axis, spinning, and Harry finds himself plummeting**_

_**through color and shadow again, falling flat on his back**_

_**to...**_

_**... the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room, the ceiling**_

_**above spinning, slowly, to a stop. Harry rises, dashes**_

_**upstairs.**_

_**100A INT. BOYS' DORMITORY - NIGHT 100A**_

_**Harry rushes to Ron, shakes him awake, WHISPERING INTENSELY.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Ron!**_

_**Ron!**_

_**RON**_

_**What? What's happened...?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**It was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the**_

_**Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago.**_

_**100B EXT. HOGWARTS - ESTABLISHING SHOT - DAY 100B**_

_**CAMERA SOARS high over the castle, as below, students**_

_**hurry to their classes. Finally, it FINDS:**_

_**Harry, Ron and Hermione walking together across the grounds.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**It can't be Hagrid. It just can't**_

_**be.**_

_**RON**_

_**We don't even know this Riddle.**_

_**He sounds like a dirty, rotten**_

_**snitch to me.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**The monster had killed someone,**_

_**Ron. What would any of us done?**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Look. Hagrid's our friend. Why**_

_**don't we just go ask him about it?**_

_**RON**_

_**That'd be a cheerful visit.**_

_**Hullo, Hagrid. Tell us, have you**_

_**been setting anything mad and**_

_**hairy loose in the castle lately?**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Mad an' hairy? Wouldn' be talkin'**_

_**'bou me, now would yeh?**_

_**The trio wheels, spots Hagrid grinning at them. They**_

_**instantly look guilty.**_

_**HARRY/RON/HERMIONE**_

_**No!**_

_**Hagrid looks at them curiously. Harry nods to the**_

_**STRANGE CANISTER in his hand.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**What's that you've got, Hagrid?**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. Fer**_

_**the Mandrakes, yeh know.**_

_**Accordin' ter Professor Sprout,**_

_**they still got a bit o' growin' up**_

_**ter do, but once their acne clears**_

_**up, we'll be able to chop 'em up,**_

_**stew 'em, an' get those people in**_

_**the hospital un-Petrified. 'Til**_

_**then, you three best watch**_

_**yerselves, all righ'?**_

_**They nod, watch Hagrid lope away. Just then, Neville**_

_**comes running up. He looks pale with fright.**_

_**NEVILLE**_

_**Harry, I don't know who did it,**_

_**but... you'd better come.**_

_**104 INT. GRYFFINDOR TOWER DORMITORY - DAY 104**_

_**Harry's space is a disaster: trunk riffled, drawers**_

_**flung open, bedclothes strewn on the floor.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody**_

_**else knows our password. Unless,**_

_**it wasn't a student...**_

_**RON**_

_**Well, whoever it was, they were**_

_**looking for something.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**And they found it... Tom Riddle's**_

_**diary is gone.**_

_**105 EXT. HOGWARTS GROUNDS - DAY 105**_

_**Students stream into the Quidditch Stadium.**_

_**105A INT. MARBLE STAIRCASE - DAY 105A**_

_**Harry, dressed in his Quidditch robes, dashes down the**_

_**staircase with Ron and Hermione. Down below, Ron spies**_

_**Ginny.**_

_**RON**_

_**Hey, Ginny! Going to the match?**_

_**Ginny looks up, startled, then shakes her head and exits.**_

_**RON**_

_**I tell you, she gets weirder and**_

_**weirder by the day...**_

_**VOICE (O.S.)**_

_**Kill this time... Let me rip...**_

_**Tear.**_

_**Harry freezes. Ron and Hermione stop, knowing by his face...**_

_**RON**_

_**No... don't tell me...**_

_**Harry turns, as if following the SOUND, absently touching**_

_**his fingers to the wall as he glances around. Hermione**_

_**studies him with great interest - STUDIES HIS FINGERS -**_

_**then, abruptly, Harry turns away, shakes his head: it's**_

_**gone. Hermione looks up, eyes vaguely upon Harry, but**_

_**her mind miles away.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Harry... I think I've just understood**_

_**something! I've got to go to the**_

_**library!**_

_**As Hermione sprints back up the stairs, Harry YELLS.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**What do you understand!**_

_**But she's gone. Harry turns to Ron in puzzlement.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**The library?**_

_**RON**_

_**That's Hermione. When in doubt,**_

_**go to the library**_

_**106 EXT. REAR OF QUIDDITCH STADIUM - DAY (LATER) 106**_

_**Harry and his teammates march toward the Quidditch tower.**_

_**The CHEERS of the CROWD are heard.**_

_**WOOD**_

_**Listen up now. We play our game,**_

_**Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance.**_

_**We're stronger, quicker, smarter.**_

_**GEORGE**_

_**Not to mention they're dead**_

_**terrified Harry'll Petrify them if**_

_**they fly anywhere near him.**_

_**WOOD**_

_**That, too.**_

_**Just then, Professor McGonagall appears, barring their**_

_**way.**_

_**WOOD**_

_**Professor McGonagall -**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**This match has been cancelled.**_

_**WOOD**_

_**Cancelled! They can't cancel**_

_**Quidditch -**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Silence, Wood! You will return to**_

_**Gryffindor Tower now. Potter, you**_

_**and I will find Mr. Weasley.**_

_**There's something the both of you**_

_**need to see.**_

_**107 INT. HOSPITAL WING - DAY 107**_

_**McGonagall pauses outside the door, turns to Harry and**_

_**Ron.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**I warn you. This will be a bit of**_

_**a shock.**_

_**She opens the door. Madam Pomfrey is leaning over a bed**_

_**where a girl lies. As she straightens up, we see the**_

_**girl is...**_

_**RON**_

_**Hermione!**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**She was found near the library.**_

_**Along with this. Does it mean**_

_**anything to either of you?**_

_**She holds up a SMALL CIRCULAR MIRROR. Harry shakes his**_

_**head. McGonagall nods gravely, leads them out. As they**_

_**go, the CAMERA DRIFTS to HERMIONE'S HAND. Clinched tight**_

_**in her stiff knuckles, barely visible, is... a PIECE OF**_

_**PAPER.**_

_**108 INT. GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM - NIGHT 108**_

_**McGonagall reads from a PARCHMENT to the somber**_

_**Gryffindors.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**All students will return to their**_

_**house common rooms by six o'clock**_

_**in the evening. You will be**_

_**escorted to each lesson by a**_

_**teacher. No exceptions.**_

_**(rolling up**_

_**the parchment)**_

_**I should tell you all this.**_

_**Unless the culprit behind these**_

_**attacks is caught, it is likely**_

_**that the school will be closed.**_

_**McGonagall turns, exits. Instantly, as one, the**_

_**students begin to talk amongst themselves. Neville**_

_**speaks up.**_

_**NEVILLE**_

_**Haven't any of the teachers**_

_**noticed that the Slytherins are**_

_**all safe? Isn't it obvious all**_

_**this stuff's coming from**_

_**Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin,**_

_**the monster of Slytherin - why**_

_**don't they just chuck all the**_

_**Slytherins out?**_

_**SEAMUS**_

_**They can't close Hogwarts. Where**_

_**would we all go?**_

_**DEAN THOMAS**_

_**I don't care what anyone says. As**_

_**long as Dumbledore's here,**_

_**Hogwarts will be here.**_

_**Harry WHISPERS to Ron.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**We've got to talk to Hagrid, Ron.**_

_**I can't believe it's him. But if**_

_**he did set the monster loose last**_

_**time - even by accident - he'll**_

_**know how to get inside the Chamber**_

_**of Secrets. And that's a start.**_

_**RON**_

_**But you heard McGonagall. We're**_

_**not allowed to leave the tower**_

_**except for class -**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I think it's time to get my Dad's**_

_**old Cloak out again.**_

_**109 INT. TOWER DORMITORY - NIGHT (LATER) 109**_

_**CLOSEUP: A drawer opens, a HAND reaches in, takes the**_

_**INVISIBILITY CLOAK. CAMERA PULLS BACK, REVEALS Ron and**_

_**Harry. All around them, the other boys sleep. Harry**_

_**pitches the cloak over himself and Ron. They're gone.**_

_**112 INT. ENTRANCE HALL - NIGHT 112**_

_**Harry and Ron, beneath the cloak, sneak by an unaware**_

_**Snape.**_

_**113 EXT. HAGRID'S HUT - NIGHT 113**_

_**A KNOCK. Hagrid swings open the door. Crossbow in hand.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Who's there?**_

_**Harry and Ron drop the cloak. Hagrid lowers the**_

_**crossbow.**_

_**114 INT. HAGRID'S HUT - NIGHT 114**_

_**FANG, Hagrid's enormous BOARHOUND, THUMPS HIS TAIL at the**_

_**sight of Harry and Ron. Harry points to the crossbow.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**What's that for?**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Nothin', nothin'. I've been**_

_**expectin'... Doesn't matter. Sit**_

_**down... I'll make tea...**_

_**Hagrid nervously takes the kettle, spills the water..**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Are you okay? Hagrid? Did you**_

_**hear about Hermione?**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Oh, yea. I heard, all righ'.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Look... we have to ask you**_

_**something. Do you know who's**_

_**opened the Chamber of Secrets?**_

_**Hagrid takes a fruit cake, stops, about to answer,**_

_**when... there is a LOUD KNOCK. The fruitcake SMASHES to**_

_**the floor. Panicked, Harry and Ron throw the cloak over**_

_**themselves. Sweating, Hagrid grabs his crossbow, points**_

_**it at the door.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**C-come in.**_

_**The door opens. A grim Dumbledore enters, followed by a**_

_**portly man in a pin-stripe suit and bowler: CORNELIUS**_

_**FUDGE.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Good evening, Hagrid.**_

_**RON**_

_**(whispering to Harry)**_

_**That's Dad's boss! Cornelius**_

_**Fudge. The Minister of Magic!**_

_**Harry elbows Ron to shut him up.**_

_**FUDGE**_

_**Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad**_

_**business. Had to come. Four**_

_**attacks on Muggle-borns.**_

_**Things've gone far enough.**_

_**Ministry's got to act.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**I never... You know I never,**_

_**Professor Dumbledore, sir...**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**I want it understood, Cornelius,**_

_**that Hagrid has my full**_

_**confidence.**_

_**FUDGE**_

_**Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's**_

_**against him. I've got to take**_

_**him.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Take me? Where? Not Azkaban**_

_**prison.**_

_**FUDGE**_

_**For a short stretch only. Not a**_

_**punishment, Hagrid. More a**_

_**precaution. If someone else is**_

_**caught, you'll be released with a**_

_**full apology.**_

_**Just then, there is a SHARP RAP on the door. As**_

_**Dumbledore opens it, Harry slumps. It's Lucius**_

_**Malfoy.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Already here, Fudge? Good,**_

_**good...**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**What're you doin' here! Get outta**_

_**my house!**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**My dear man, please believe me, I**_

_**have no pleasure at all in being**_

_**inside your - do you call this a**_

_**house? I simply called at the**_

_**school and was told the Headmaster**_

_**was here.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**And what exactly did you want with**_

_**me, Lucius?**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but**_

_**the governors feel it's time for**_

_**you to step aside. This is an**_

_**Order of Suspension. You'll find**_

_**all twelve signatures on it. I'm**_

_**afraid we feel you're losing your**_

_**touch. What with all these**_

_**attacks, there'll be no Muggle-**_

_**borns left at Hogwarts. And we**_

_**all know what an awful loss that**_

_**would be.**_

_**Malfoy hands Fudge an OFFICIAL ROLL of PARCHMENT.**_

_**FUDGE**_

_**Now, see here, Lucius. Dumbledore**_

_**suspended. No, no... last thing**_

_**we want right now... If Dumbledore**_

_**can't stop these attacks... I mean**_

_**to say, who can?**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**That remains to be seen, but as**_

_**all twelve governors have voted -**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**An' how many did yeh have ter**_

_**threaten before they agreed!**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**I would advise you not to shout at**_

_**the Azkaban guards like that.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Yeh can take Dumbledore! Take him**_

_**away an' the Muggle-borns won'**_

_**stand a chance! There'll be**_

_**killin's next!**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Calm yourself, Hagrid!**_

_**(steely-eyed)**_

_**If the governors want my removal,**_

_**Lucius, I shall of course step**_

_**aside. However... you will find**_

_**that I will only truly have left**_

_**this school when none here are**_

_**loyal to me. You will also find**_

_**that help will always be given at**_

_**Hogwarts to those who... ask for**_

_**it.**_

_**Dumbledore's eyes drift - unmistakably - to Harry.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Admirable sentiments. We shall**_

_**all miss your highly individual**_

_**way of running things, Albus, and**_

_**only hope your successor will**_

_**manage to prevent any more, um,**_

_**killin's.**_

_**Malfoy strides to the door and bows Dumbledore out.**_

_**Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waits for Hagrid.**_

_**Instead, Hagrid stands his ground, takes a deep breath**_

_**and says carefully...**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**If anyone wanted ter find out some**_

_**stuff, all they'd have ter do is**_

_**follow the spiders. That'd lead**_

_**'em right! Tha's all I'm sayin'.**_

_**Fudge stares at Hagrid in amazement, then follows him**_

_**out. As the door SLAMS SHUT, FANG starts to HOWL,**_

_**scratching at the closed door. Harry and Ron emerge from**_

_**the cloak.**_

_**RON**_

_**Hagrid's right. With Dumbledore**_

_**gone, there'll be an attack a day.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Look...**_

_**At the windowsill, a TRAIL OF SPIDERS escapes through a**_

_**crack in the glass. Harry grabs Hagrid's LANTERN.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**C'mon.**_

_**119 EXT. HAGRID'S HUT - NIGHT 119**_

_**Harry illuminates the TRAIL OF SPIDERS. They run from**_

_**the window to the ground, to the dark trees in the near**_

_**distance. As Harry moves to follow, Ron hesitates.**_

_**RON**_

_**What are you doing?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You heard Hagrid. Follow the**_

_**spiders.**_

_**RON**_

_**They're heading into the Dark**_

_**Forest.**_

_**Harry sighs, heads off. Terrified, Ron grabs Fang,**_

_**follows.**_

_**RON**_

_**Why spiders. Why couldn't it be**_

_**'Follow the butterflies'?**_

_**120 OMITTED 120**_

_**121 EXT. DARK FOREST - NIGHT 121**_

_**Fang crashes through low-slung branches and sharp**_

_**brambles as Harry follows. Ron gingerly picks his way,**_

_**the JUMPS... as FANG HOWLS. BRANCHES SNAP. A RUMBLING**_

_**NOISE sounds, then... SILENCE. Harry spies something,**_

_**points O.S.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**There's something moving over**_

_**there... something big.**_

_**Just then a BLAZE of LIGHT splinters the trees, blinding**_

_**them. They start to flee... when Ron stops.**_

_**RON**_

_**Harry!... Harry, it's our car!**_

_**Scratched and mud-smeared, with bits of earth and grass**_

_**sprouting from its headlamps and hubcaps - the Ford**_

_**Anglia looks half-animal. Ron circles it in wonder.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**It's been here all the time! Look**_

_**at it. The Forest has turned it**_

_**wild.**_

_**Harry nods, then glances back up the slope.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**C'mon, we don't want to lose the**_

_**trail.**_

_**121A EXT. SPIDERS' HOLLOW - NIGHT 121A**_

_**Harry and Ron enter a hollow ribboned with shadows.**_

_**Enormous trees tower over them, strewn with strands of**_

_**white webbing. Ron steps on a strand, kicks it off**_

_**queasily. Harry peers up ahead: at the far end of the**_

_**hollow, the spiders stream toward a DARK OPENING.**_

_**As Harry and Ron approach the opening, a CLICKING SOUND**_

_**emanates from within, ECHOING in the branches of the tall**_

_**trees. GROWING LOUDER. Ron falters, glancing about**_

_**nervously.**_

_**RON**_

_**I don't have a good feeling about**_

_**this, Harry -**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Don't panic.**_

_**As Harry steps to the mouth of the cavern, the AIR**_

_**suddenly CRACKLES with MOVEMENT. TWIGS SNAP. A HUGE**_

_**SHADOW emerges, slowly engulfs Harry. He peers up.**_

_**SEES:**_

_**An ANCIENT SPIDER (ARAGOG), the size of a small elephant.**_

_**As it advances, Harry and Ron back slowly away. Then:**_

_**its BLIND EYES catch the light, and it STOPS. As if...**_

_**listening.**_

_**ARAGOG**_

_**You do not come from the forest.**_

_**Your hearts beat like... men.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(breathing finally)**_

_**Yes. We're friends of Hagrid's.**_

_**And you... you're...**_

_**(as it comes to him)**_

_**... Aragog, aren't you?**_

_**Hearing this, Aragog's head turns slightly.**_

_**ARAGOG**_

_**Hagrid has never sent men into our**_

_**hollow before.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**He's in trouble. Up at school,**_

_**there've been attacks. They think**_

_**it's Hagrid. They think he's**_

_**opened the Chamber of Secrets.**_

_**Like before.**_

_**As Harry talks, Ron's eyes dart warily about, then...**_

_**RON'S POV - a pair of long legs - SPIDER'S LEGS - curl**_

_**slowly around the trunk of the tree to his left.**_

_**Terrified, Ron NUDGES Harry, but Harry ignores him.**_

_**ARAGOG**_

_**That's a lie! Hagrid never opend**_

_**the Chamber of Secrets!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**But if Hagrid never... that**_

_**means... you're not the monster.**_

_**ARAGOG**_

_**The monster was born in the**_

_**castle. I came from a distant**_

_**land, in the pocket of a traveler.**_

_**Ron turns. TWO CRAWLING SILHOUETTES inch forward.**_

_**Pause. Waiting. Watching.**_

_**RON**_

_**Harry...**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Shhh!**_

_**(to Aragog)**_

_**But if you're not the monster,**_

_**what did kill that girl fifty**_

_**years ago?**_

_**ARAGOG**_

_**We do not speak of it! It is an**_

_**ancient creature we spiders fear**_

_**above all others.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**But have you seen it?**_

_**121A CONTINUED: (2) 121A**_

_**A SCRABBLING SOUND ECHOES above Ron. He GLANCES UP: a**_

_**SPIDER crouches on a branch above.**_

_**ARAGOG**_

_**I never saw any part of the castle**_

_**but the cupboard in which Hagrid**_

_**kept me. The girl was discovered**_

_**in a bathroom. When I was**_

_**accused, Hagrid brought me here.**_

_**More SCRABBLING. Ron looks up. We PAN UP with him.**_

_**SEE: SPIDERS - in high and low branches - DROPPING**_

_**DOWNWARD like paratroopers. Ron GRABS Harry.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(annoyed)**_

_**What!**_

_**Ron points. Harry looks. Pales. Turns slowly back to**_

_**Aragog.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Well... thank you. We'll just**_

_**go...**_

_**ARAGOG**_

_**Go? I think not. My sons and**_

_**daughters do not harm Hagrid, on**_

_**my command. But I cannot deny**_

_**them fresh meat when it wanders so**_

_**willingly into our midst.**_

_**Goodbye, friend of Hagrid.**_

_**Aragog turns, disappears into the shadows of the cavern.**_

_**RON**_

_**Can we panic now?**_

_**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! Harry and Ron SPIN. A GANG of**_

_**FIVE-FOOT SPIDERS bar the path ahead. Begin to move**_

_**forward. Harry and Ron SPIN again: SPIDERS.**_

_**Everywhere. CLOSING IN.**_

_**Desperately, Harry swings the LANTERN in his hand. The**_

_**spiders falter, then CREEP FORWARD again as the ARC of**_

_**the LIGHT chases itself away. Around and around. Then:**_

_**The LANTERN goes out.**_

_**Harry pitches it aside. As one, he and Ron draw their**_

_**wands.**_

_**RON**_

_**Nice knowing you.**_

_**They're done for. Fang WHIMPERS. The spiders draw**_

_**closer, CLICKING FEVERISHLY, when...**_

_**... a LONG, LOUD HORN BLEATS. Seconds later, a BLAZE of**_

_**LIGHT ignites the hollow and the FORD ANGLIA comes**_

_**THUNDERING over the rim and down the slope, KNOCKING**_

_**SPIDERS OUT OF ITS PATH. As it SCREECHES to a halt, the**_

_**DOORS FLING OPEN.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Let's go!**_

_**Harry, Ron and Fang LEAP INSIDE. Ron SHIFTS FRANTICALLY.**_

_**A SPIDER appears at Harry's open window.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**THE WINDOWS! ROLL UP THE WINDOWS!**_

_**RON**_

_**(trying)**_

_**I CAN'T! IT'S STUCK!**_

_**Just then, a hairy leg reaches through Ron's window.**_

_**Instantly, Ron HITS the gas, throws the car into REVERSE.**_

_**Spiders scatter, but the TWO clinging to the side windows**_

_**hold tight. As the CAR ZOOMS BACKWARDS out of the**_

_**hollow, Harry rolls his window tight, SNAPPING OFF his**_

_**SPIDER'S LEGS.**_

_**121B EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST - NIGHT 121B**_

_**The Anglia jets out of the hollow, lands with a THUD.**_

_**Harry turns. The other spider is PULLING RON from the**_

_**car. Harry points his wand, utters a spell and a**_

_**BLINDING FLASH OF WHITE LIGHT BLASTS the spider into the**_

_**shadows whipping past.**_

_**RON**_

_**Thanks for that.**_

_**\**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Don't mention it.**_

_**They stop. Both hear it: a DISTANT CLICKING. As the**_

_**car flies over a ridge, they see them: a SEA OF SPIDERS**_

_**heading straight for them like a herd of raging**_

_**wildebeest. Ron puts his foot to the floor, SPINS the**_

_**wheel and sends the car sliding away. The spiders**_

_**STAMPEDE after.**_

_**121C EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST - BLACK PARK - NIGHT 121C**_

_**The Anglia SLALOMS through the forest, skimming past**_

_**trees as the spiders CHARGE after. Harry peers ahead,**_

_**SEES an area of FALLEN TREES. There is an OPENING, one**_

_**narrow escape route.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**That way! It's the only way out!**_

_**(looking back)**_

_**Hurry! They're catching up!**_

_**Ron JAMS the accelerator... just as a GIANT TARANTULA**_

_**drops in front of the escape route. Harry and Ron are as**_

_**good as dead.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Can you get us in the air?**_

_**RON**_

_**(jostling the**_

_**gear stick)**_

_**Flying gear's jammed!**_

_**The spiders behind DRAW CLOSER. The TARANTULA waits**_

_**ahead. Harry claps his hand over Ron's on the gear**_

_**shift, pushing. The tarantula's pincers open, ready to**_

_**kill, when... the GEAR SHIFT GIVES, the Anglia's wheels**_

_**LIFT and the CAR FLIES OVER CAMERA, leaving the furious**_

_**spiders below. The car barely avoids the rearing**_

_**tarantula, then sails over the trees.**_

_**121D EXT. HAGRID'S HUT - NIGHT 121D**_

_**As they LAND, Fang bolts free. Harry and Ron exit the**_

_**CAR wearily, then watch it turn and RUMBLE BACK INTO THE**_

_**FOREST.**_

_**RON**_

_**'Follow the spiders'! Follow the**_

_**spiders'! If he ever gets out of**_

_**Azkaban, I'll kill Hagrid. I**_

_**mean, what was the point of**_

_**sending us in there? What have we**_

_**found out?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**We know one thing. Hagrid never**_

_**opened the Chamber of Secrets. He**_

_**was innocent.**_

_**123 INT. HOSPITAL WING - DAY 123**_

_**Madam Pomfrey bars the door, frowns at Harry and Ron.**_

_**MADAM POMFREY**_

_**There's no point in talking to a**_

_**petrified person. She won't hear**_

_**a word you're saying.**_

_**Ron shifts uncomfortably.**_

_**RON**_

_**We know that, Madam Pomfrey. It's**_

_**just, well, you see, we thought,**_

_**maybe, we could... be with her for**_

_**a bit. She's our... friend, you**_

_**see, and... even if she can't hear**_

_**us... I mean, it can't hurt, can**_

_**it?**_

_**A glint of sympathy flickers in Pomfrey's eyes.**_

_**MADAM POMFREY**_

_**Very well then. But be quick**_

_**about it.**_

_**As she exits, the boys step to her bed. Absently, Ron**_

_**picks up the circular mirror that lies on the nightstand.**_

_**Eyes Lockhart's Get Well card.**_

_**RON**_

_**You don't think Lockhart could be**_

_**the heir of Slytherin, do you?**_

_**(off Harry's look)**_

_**Right. Forget I said it.**_

_**Harry studies Hermione's face.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Wish you were here, Hermione. We**_

_**need you. Now more than ever...**_

_**Just then, the mirror in Ron's hand CATCHES the LATE**_

_**AFTERNOON SUNLIGHT and casts a jagged FLAME across**_

_**Hermione's hand. Harry watches the light dance over her**_

_**fingers... then looks closer. Sees the paper clutched**_

_**there.**_

_**124 INT. CORRIDOR - DUSK (LATER) 124**_

_**Harry and Ron duck into an alcove, take out the CRINKLED**_

_**paper, which, we see now, is TORN from a library book.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**'Of the many fearsome beasts that**_

_**roam our land, none is more deadly**_

_**than the Basilisk. Capable of**_

_**living for hundreds of years,**_

_**instant death awaits any who meet**_

_**this giant serpent's eye. Spiders**_

_**flee before it and only the**_

_**crowing of the rooster can kill**_

_**it.'**_

_**(looking up)**_

_**Ron! This is it! The monster in**_

_**the Chamber of Secrets is a**_

_**Basilisk. That's why I can hear**_

_**it speak. It's a snake.**_

_**RON**_

_**But it kills by looking people in**_

_**the eye. Why is it no one's dead?**_

_**Harry frowns, contemplating this, then catches he and**_

_**Ron's REFLECTION in the window opposite. He mutters**_

_**SOFTLY:**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Because no one did look it in the**_

_**eye. Not directly at least...**_

_**(in a rush)**_

_**Colin saw it through his camera.**_

_**Justin - Justin must've seen the**_

_**Basilisk through Nearly Headless**_

_**Nick! Nick got the full blast of**_

_**it, but he's a ghost - he**_

_**couldn't die again...**_

_**(MORE)**_

_**HARRY (CONT'D)**_

_**... And Hermione... had the**_

_**mirror! I bet you anything she**_

_**was using it to look round**_

_**corners, in case it came along.**_

_**RON**_

_**And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure**_

_**she didn't have a camera or a**_

_**mirror, Harry.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**The water... there was water on**_

_**the floor that night. She only**_

_**saw the Basilisk's reflection...**_

_**(scanning the**_

_**page again)**_

_**The crowing of the rooster is**_

_**fatal to it! That's why Hagrid's**_

_**roosters were killed! Spiders**_

_**flee before it! It all fits!**_

_**RON**_

_**But how's the Basilisk been**_

_**getting around? A dirty great**_

_**snake. Someone would have seen...**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Hermione answered that too.**_

_**Harry points. Scribbled, in Hermione's hand, is:**_

_**"Pipes."**_

_**RON**_

_**(aghast)**_

_**Pipes...? It's using the**_

_**plumbing.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Remember what Aragog said? About**_

_**that girl fifty years ago? She**_

_**died in a bathroom. What if she**_

_**never left.**_

_**RON**_

_**Moaning Myrtle!**_

_**Harry nods. Just then, McGonagall's VOICE ECHOES**_

_**throughout the castle, magically magnified.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL (V.O.)**_

_**All students are to return to**_

_**their house dormitories at once.**_

_**All teachers to the second floor**_

_**corridor. Immediately.**_

_**125 INT. SECOND FLOOR - CORRIDOR - DUSK (MOMENTS LATER) 125**_

_**McGonagall stands before the desecrated wall, surrounded**_

_**by the rest of the staff. Harry and Ron creep up the**_

_**stairwell.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**As you can see, the Heir of**_

_**Slytherin has left another**_

_**message. Our worst fear has been**_

_**realized. A student has been**_

_**taken by the monster. Into the**_

_**Chamber itself.**_

_**(as the teachers**_

_**react)**_

_**I'm afraid we shall have to send**_

_**the students home. I'm afraid...**_

_**this is the end of Hogwarts.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**(bursting in cheerily)**_

_**So sorry. Dozed off. What have I**_

_**missed?**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**Just the man. A girl has been**_

_**snatched by the monster, Lockhart.**_

_**Your moment has come at last.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**My m-moment?**_

_**SNAPE**_

_**Weren't you saying just last night**_

_**that you've known all along where**_

_**the entrance to the Chamber of**_

_**Secrets is?**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**D-did I? I don't recall...**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**That settles it. We'll leave it**_

_**to you to deal with the monster,**_

_**Gilderoy. Your skills, after all,**_

_**are legend.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**V-very well. I'll - I'll be in**_

_**my office, getting - getting**_

_**ready.**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**The rest of us should go and**_

_**inform the students what has**_

_**happened.**_

_**PROFESSOR SPROUT**_

_**Who is it the monster's taken,**_

_**Minerva?**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Ginny Weasley.**_

_**Ron's knees give way. As Harry catches him, the staff**_

_**scatters, revealing what is written on the wall:**_

_**Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.**_

_**126 INT. CORRIDOR - NIGHT (MOMENTS LATER) 126**_

_**Harry and a very upset Ron walk with desperate purpose.**_

_**RON**_

_**She knew something, Harry. She'd**_

_**found out something about the**_

_**Chamber of Secrets. That's why**_

_**she was taken. I mean, she was -**_

_**is - a pure-blood. There can't**_

_**be any other reason.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(pulling him away)**_

_**C'mon. Let's go see Lockhart. He**_

_**may be a brainless git, but he's**_

_**going to try and get into the**_

_**Chamber. We can tell him what we**_

_**know...**_

_**RON**_

_**Harry. D'you think there's any**_

_**chance at all she's not, you**_

_**know -**_

_**Harry glances over, studies Ron's tortured eyes.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**We'll find her, Ron. Ginny's**_

_**going to be fine.**_

_**Ron nods, smiles shakily, and looks away. As he does,**_

_**Harry's face changes, looks troubled.**_

_**Even he doesn't believe what he's just said.**_

_**128 INT. GILDEROY LOCKHART'S OFFICE - NIGHT 128**_

_**Harry and Ron DASH inside.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Professor, we've got some**_

_**information for you -**_

_**Harry and Ron stop dead. Lockhart's office is stripped**_

_**to the shelves. Two LARGE TRUNKS stand open.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Are you going somewhere?**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Um, well, yes. Urgent call.**_

_**Unavoidable. Got to go...**_

_**RON**_

_**What about my sister?**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Well, as to that - most**_

_**unfortunate. No one regrets more**_

_**than I -**_

_**RON**_

_**You're the Defense Against the**_

_**Dark Arts teacher! You can't go**_

_**now!**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**I must say, when I took the job,**_

_**nothing in the job description -**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You're running away? After all**_

_**that stuff you did in your books?**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Books can be misleading.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You wrote them!**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**My dear boy, do use your common**_

_**sense. My books wouldn't have**_

_**sold half as well if people didn't**_

_**think I'd done all those things.**_

_**No one wants to read about some**_

_**ugly old Armenian warlock, even if**_

_**he did save a village from**_

_**werewolves. He'd look dreadful on**_

_**the front cover. No dress sense**_

_**at all...**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You're a fraud! You've just been**_

_**taking credit for what a load of**_

_**other wizards have done!**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Harry, Harry, Harry. There was**_

_**work involved. I had to track**_

_**these people down and ask them**_

_**exactly how they managed to do**_

_**what they did. No, it's not all**_

_**book signings and publicity**_

_**photos. You want fame, you have**_

_**to be prepared for a long, hard**_

_**slog.**_

_**RON**_

_**Is there anything you can do?**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Yes, now that you mention it. I'm**_

_**rather gifted with Memory Charms.**_

_**Otherwise, you see, all those**_

_**wizards would've gone blabbing and**_

_**I'd never have sold another book.**_

_**I'm afraid I'll have to do the**_

_**same to you both, lest you do the**_

_**same.**_

_**Lockhart lifts his wand, but Harry is quicker.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Expelliarmus!**_

_**Lockhart BLASTS backwards, toppling into one of the open**_

_**trunks, his wand flying across the floor.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Looks like those Dueling Lessons**_

_**came in handy after all,**_

_**Professor.**_

_**129 OMITTED 129**_

_**130 INT. GIRLS' BATHROOM - NIGHT 130**_

_**Lockhart walks ahead of Harry and Ron, their wands**_

_**pointed at him. Moaning Myrtle floats above the cistern.**_

_**MOANING MYRTLE**_

_**Who's there? Oh...**_

_**(smiles, flirty)**_

_**Hello, Harry. What do you want?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**To ask you how you died.**_

_**MOANING MYRTLE**_

_**(flattered)**_

_**Oooooh, it was dreadful. It**_

_**happened right here. In this very**_

_**cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive**_

_**Hornby was teasing me about my**_

_**glasses. I was crying, and then I**_

_**heard somebody come in.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Who was it, Myrtle?**_

_**MOANING MYRTLE**_

_**I don't know! I was distraught!**_

_**But they said something funny. A**_

_**kind of made-up language. And I**_

_**realized it was a boy speaking.**_

_**So I unlocked the door, to tell**_

_**him to go away, and... I died.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Just like that? How?**_

_**MOANING MYRTLE**_

_**No idea. I just remember seeing a**_

_**pair of great big yellow eyes.**_

_**Over there...**_

_**Myrtle points to the bank of sinks. Harry and Ron hurry**_

_**over, examining the pipes below, the tile above, then...**_

_**Harry sees it: etched on one of the COPPER TAPS is a**_

_**TINY SNAKE.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**This is it, Ron. This is the**_

_**entrance to the Chamber of**_

_**Secrets.**_

_**RON**_

_**Say something, Harry. Say**_

_**something in Parseltongue.**_

_**Harry stares off self-consciously at the tiny snake.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Open up.**_

_**Ron shakes his head. Harry's spoken in his regular**_

_**voice.**_

_**RON**_

_**English.**_

_**Harry concentrates harder this time, staring so intensely**_

_**that the snake almost looks alive. When, finally, he**_

_**speaks, it is more like a HISS. Parseltongue. The**_

_**circular group of sinks OPEN and a LARGE, OPEN PIPE is**_

_**exposed.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Excellent, Harry. Good work.**_

_**Well then. I'll just be going.**_

_**There's no need for me...**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Oh, yes there is. You first.**_

_**Harry points his wand at Lockhart, then the opening.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Now, boys. What good will it do?**_

_**RON**_

_**A bloody lot of good if it's a**_

_**two-hundred-foot drop onto jagged**_

_**rocks.**_

_**Lockhart steps grimly to the dark, gaping hole. Ron**_

_**gives him a shove and he topples headfirst and out of**_

_**sight. They wait. Finally...**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART (O.S.)**_

_**It's really quite filthy down**_

_**here.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**All right. Let's go.**_

_**MOANING MYRTLE**_

_**Oh, Harry... if you die down**_

_**there, you're welcome to share my**_

_**toilet.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Thanks, Myrtle.**_

_**Harry turns. Jumps. Seconds later, Ron follows.**_

_**131 INT. PIPE - NIGHT 131**_

_**Harry and Ron slide wicked fast, in a hair-raising**_

_**vertical plummet, catching glimpses of other, smaller**_

_**pipes branching off in all directions, twisting and**_

_**turning until the pipe levels off, dumps them onto the**_

_**damp floor of a stone tunnel.**_

_**132 INT. TUNNEL - NIGHT 132**_

_**Lockhart stares miserably at the muck dripping from his**_

_**robes. Harry takes a TORCH from the wall, poises his**_

_**wand.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Lumos!**_

_**The torch blooms with a BRIGHT ORANGE FLAME.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Remember. Any sign of movement,**_

_**close your eyes straight away.**_

_**Harry leads the way down the tunnel. CRUNCH! They look**_

_**down: a rat's skull. All around them, the ground is**_

_**littered with TINY SKELETONS. Ron squints, sees**_

_**something HUGE and CURVED lying ahead. When he speaks,**_

_**his voice is hollow with dread.**_

_**RON**_

_**What's that? Up ahead?**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**That looks like a... snake.**_

_**Terrified, Lockhart quickly HIDES HIS EYES.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Maybe it's asleep.**_

_**Ron draws his wand as they approach, squinting. Harry**_

_**shines his light, revealing... a gigantic COIL of EMPTY**_

_**SKIN.**_

_**RON**_

_**Bloody hell. Whatever shed this**_

_**must be twenty feet long. Or**_

_**more.**_

_**THUD! They turn. Lockhart has passed out.**_

_**RON**_

_**Heart of a lion, this one.**_

_**Ron kneels by him, when... Lockhart's eyes open and,**_

_**quick as a fox... he snatches Ron's wand and scrambles to**_

_**his feet.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**The adventure ends here, boys!**_

_**But don't fret. The world will**_

_**know our story. How I was too**_

_**late to save the girl. How you**_

_**two tragically lost your minds at**_

_**the sight of her mangled body.**_

_**I'll even bind a limited edition**_

_**in this snake skin. Say goodbye**_

_**to your memories.**_

_**(raising Ron's wand)**_

_**Obliviate!**_

_**Ron's WAND EXPLODES like a small BOMB, BLASTING Lockhart**_

_**OFF HIS FEET and SPITTING great JETS of FIRE into the**_

_**rock above. As RUBBLE RAINS, Ron LEAPS one way and Harry**_

_**the other. Harry sits up, squints through the settling**_

_**dust. A SOLID WALL of BROKEN ROCK seals the tunnel**_

_**between him and Ron. INTERCUT Harry and Ron.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Ron? Are you okay?**_

_**RON**_

_**I'm okay. This git's not, though.**_

_**He got blasted by my wand.**_

_**Lockhart sits up, dazed. Ron picks up a rock and CONKS**_

_**him on the head. Lockhart PASSES OUT. Ron calls to**_

_**Harry.**_

_**RON**_

_**What now?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Wait here. I'll go on. I'll go**_

_**on and... find Ginny. If I'm not**_

_**back in an hour...**_

_**He leaves it there.**_

_**RON**_

_**I'll try and shift some of this**_

_**rock. So you can get back**_

_**through. And, Harry -**_

_**HARRY**_

_**See you in a bit.**_

_**Harry glances at the snake skin at his feet, moves off.**_

_**He steps carefully through the shadows until he reaches a**_

_**TOWERING STONE WALL, carved with TWIN SERPENTS.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(Parseltongue)**_

_**Open.**_

_**The serpents part and the GIANT WALL SLIDES OPEN. Harry**_

_**removes his wand and ENTERS.**_

_**133 INT. CHAMBER OF SECRETS - NIGHT 133**_

_**A vast chamber stretches ahead. Along the path are rows**_

_**of STONE SERPENTS. The serpents rest in pools of black**_

_**water. Ahead is an enormous STATUE of SALAZAR SLYTHERIN.**_

_**Several feet in front of the statue, Ginny Weasley lies**_

_**motionless. As Harry dashes and takes her into his arms,**_

_**her head lolls to one side, cheeks white as marble. A**_

_**pale hand clutches TOM RIDDLE'S DIARY to her chest.**_

_**Harry DROPS the torch, RACES to Ginny, places his wand on**_

_**the floor and kneels beside her. (BOLD ITALICS INDICATE**_

_**POSSIBLE FLASHBACKS.)**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Ginny! Please don't be dead.**_

_**Wake up! Wake up!**_

_**Ginny!**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**She won't wake.**_

_**Harry spins. Tom Riddle stands nearby. He is strangely**_

_**BLURRED around the edges, as though Harry was looking at**_

_**him through a misted window.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Tom... Tom Riddle? What d'you**_

_**mean, she won't wake? She's**_

_**not...**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**She's still alive. But only just.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Are you a ghost?**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**A memory. Preserved in a diary**_

_**for fifty years.**_

_**Harry looks to the diary in Ginny's hand, then places his**_

_**own hand on Ginny's arm.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**She's cold as ice. You've got**_

_**to help me, Tom. There's a**_

_**basilisk -**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**It won't come until it's called.**_

_**Harry looks up, sees Riddle twirling a wand in his**_

_**fingers.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Give me my wand, Tom.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**You won't be needing it.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Listen, we've got to go! We've**_

_**got to save her!**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry.**_

_**You see, as poor Ginny grows**_

_**weaker... I grow stronger.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**But she's dying!**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Yes. I'm afraid so. But then,**_

_**she's been in so much pain, poor**_

_**Ginny. She's been writing to me**_

_**for months, telling me all her**_

_**pitiful worries and woes. Ginny**_

_**poured her soul out to me. I grew**_

_**stronger on a diet of her deepest**_

_**fears, her darkest secrets. I**_

_**grew powerful enough to start**_

_**feeding Ginny a few secrets, to**_

_**start pouring a bit of my soul**_

_**back into her...**_

_**Riddle, growing less vaporous by the second, grins**_

_**cruelly.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Yes, Harry, it was Ginny Weasley**_

_**who opened the Chamber of Secrets.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**No... she couldn't - she**_

_**wouldn't.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**It was Ginny who set the Basilisk**_

_**on the Mudbloods and the Squib's**_

_**cat. Ginny who wrote threatening**_

_**messages on the walls.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**But... Why?...**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Because I told her to. You'll**_

_**find that I can be very**_

_**persuasive. Not that she knew**_

_**what she was doing. She was,**_

_**shall we say, in a kind of trance.**_

_**Still, the power of the diary**_

_**began to scare her and she tried**_

_**to dispose of it in the girls'**_

_**bathroom. But then, who should**_

_**find it... but you. The very**_

_**person I was most anxious to meet.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(getting angry)**_

_**And why did you want to meet me?**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Ginny told me all about you. I**_

_**knew I had to talk to you, meet**_

_**you if I could. So I decided to**_

_**show you my capture of that**_

_**brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain**_

_**your trust.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Hagrid's my friend. And you**_

_**framed him, didn't you?**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**It was my word against Hagrid's.**_

_**Only Dumbledore seemed to think**_

_**Hagrid was innocent.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I'll bet Dumbledore saw right**_

_**through you.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**I knew it wouldn't be safe to open**_

_**the Chamber again while I was**_

_**still at school. So I decided to**_

_**leave behind a diary, preserving**_

_**my sixteen-year-old self in its**_

_**pages, so that one day... I would**_

_**be able to lead another to finish**_

_**Salazar Slytherin's noble work.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Well, you haven't finished it this**_

_**time. In a few hours Mandrake**_

_**Draught will be ready and everyone**_

_**who was petrified will be all**_

_**right again.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Haven't I told you, that killing**_

_**Mudbloods doesn't matter to me**_

_**anymore? For many months now, my**_

_**new target has been... you.**_

_**(grinning)**_

_**Imagine my disappointment when I**_

_**learned Ginny had stolen the diary**_

_**back from you.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Ginny stole the diary from my**_

_**room? But why?**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**She was afraid. Afraid you'd**_

_**learn how to work the diary.**_

_**Afraid I'd tell you just who it**_

_**was that had been strangling all**_

_**those roosters.**_

_**Horrified, Harry glances at Ginny, growing more PALE,**_

_**then back to Riddle, who is growing more SOLID.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Come now, Harry. Don't look so**_

_**disappointed. Had Ginny succeeded**_

_**in destroying the diary, she would**_

_**have destroyed me. And we**_

_**couldn't be having this little**_

_**talk. And I have so many**_

_**questions for you.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Like what?**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Well, how is it that a baby with**_

_**no extraordinary magical talent**_

_**managed to defeat the greatest**_

_**wizard of all time? How did you**_

_**escape with nothing but a scar,**_

_**while Lord Voldemort's powers were**_

_**destroyed?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Why do you care how I escaped?**_

_**Voldemort was after your time.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Voldemort is my past, present and**_

_**future.**_

_**Riddle pulls Harry's wand from his pocket and begins to**_

_**trace it through the air, writing three words: "TOM**_

_**MARVOLO RIDDLE." Then, with a wave, he re-arranges them:**_

_**"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT."**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You. You're the heir of**_

_**Slytherin. You're Voldemort?**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Surely you didn't think I would**_

_**keep my filthy Muggle father's**_

_**name?**_

_**(MORE)**_

_**TOM RIDDLE (CONT'D)**_

_**No, I fashioned myself a new name,**_

_**a name I knew wizards everywhere**_

_**would one day fear to speak, when**_

_**I became the greatest sorcerer in**_

_**the world.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Albus Dumbledore is the greatest**_

_**sorcerer in the world!**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Dumbledore's been driven out of**_

_**this castle by the mere memory of**_

_**me.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**He'll never be gone! Not as long**_

_**as those who remain are loyal to**_

_**him!**_

_**Suddenly, MUSIC... EERIE and UNEARTHLY... ECHOES deep**_

_**within the chamber and a small, swift SHADOW ribbons over**_

_**the rock. Flying from above is FAWKES, the Phoenix. The**_

_**bird SWOOPS into the chamber, clutching a RAGGED BUNDLE**_

_**in its golden talons.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Fawkes.**_

_**Fawkes flies toward Harry, drops the ragged bundle, which**_

_**is the SORTING HAT, at his feet. Riddle picks it up.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**(giggling)**_

_**This is what Dumbledore sends his**_

_**defender! A songbird and an old**_

_**hat!**_

_**Riddle tosses aside the hat. He turns to the statue of**_

_**Salazar Slytherin and speaks in Parseltongue.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**(Parseltongue)**_

_**Speak to me, Slytherin.**_

_**Suddenly, the stone face's MOUTH OPENS. There is a**_

_**RUMBLING SOUND, followed by the sound of SLITHERING.**_

_**Harry turns away. The Basilisk, A GIANT SERPENT, spills**_

_**out, uncoiling heavily to the floor. Harry turns to the**_

_**wall. The shadow of the serpent is visible on the wall.**_

_**PAN TO Tom Riddle, looking at Harry.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Let's match the powers of Lord**_

_**Voldemort, Heir of Salazar**_

_**Slytherin, against the famous**_

_**Harry Potter, shall we?**_

_**Riddle turns, to serpent, speaking in Parseltongue.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**(Parseltongue)**_

_**Kill him!**_

_**The HISSING SERPENT shoots forward. Harry turns, RUNS away.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Parseltongue won't save you now,**_

_**Potter. The Basilisk only obeys me.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**(to himself)**_

_**Don't look. Don't look into its**_

_**eyes.**_

_**Harry RACES along the stone path, but the giant serpent**_

_**is FASTER. Harry TRIPS. FALLS. The Basilisk RISES.**_

_**Harry looks to the wall, sees the serpent about to strike.**_

_**Suddenly FAWKES SCREECHES, soaring toward the Basilisk**_

_**and circling its blunt head, confusing it. The SNAKE**_

_**SNAPS furiously, when... Fawkes drops like a knife,**_

_**driving its talons deep into the serpent's glittering**_

_**eyes.**_

_**As Harry watches the angry play of shadows on the wall,**_

_**the BASILISK ROARS, HISSING in pain. Fawkes wings away,**_

_**its talons dripping with blood and Harry turns, LOOKS:**_

_**the Basilisk's eyes are a blind, bloody mess.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Fool! Think you're safe! It can**_

_**still hear you!**_

_**As Harry flees, the serpent thunders after, STRIKING**_

_**BLINDLY as its whipping tail SHATTERS a Slytherin STATUE.**_

_**Harry dodges and ducks, then, seeing the snake about to**_

_**strike again... LEAPS CLEAR, stumbling toward a SIDE**_

_**TUNNEL.**_

_**133A INT. CHAMBER OF SECRETS - SIDE TUNNEL - NIGHT 133A**_

_**Harry RACES HEADLONG into the shadows, then looks back,**_

_**sees the snake eclipse the light at the far end of the**_

_**tunnel and SLITHER QUICKLY inside.**_

_**Thinking, Harry DUCKS INTO AN ALCOVE, puts his hand over**_

_**his mouth and waits, desperate to remain STILL and**_

_**SILENT. The snake slides heavily by, then... SLOWS.**_

_**TURNS BACK.**_

_**The snake's head weaves inside, only INCHES from Harry's**_

_**face. Harry trembles as the snake's head cocks to the**_

_**side, then... finally... WITHDRAWS.**_

_**133B INT. CHAMBER OF SECRETS - NIGHT 133B**_

_**Harry DASHES back into the main chamber. Ginny looks**_

_**frighteningly pale. Riddle GRINS cruelly, almost SOLID**_

_**now.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Yes, Potter. The process is**_

_**nearly complete. In a few**_

_**minutes, Ginny Weasley will be**_

_**dead. And I will cease to be a**_

_**memory. Lord Voldemort will**_

_**return. Very much... alive.**_

_**Harry moves toward Ginny, then suddenly... the BASILISK**_

_**SHOOTS OUT of the TUNNEL, HISSING directly in front of**_

_**Harry. Trapped, Harry glances around, then -**_

_**impulsively - LEAPS upward, begins to scale the statue**_

_**of Salazar Slytherin. The serpent strikes madly, but**_

_**Harry continues on, CLIMBING BOLDLY until he reaches the**_

_**top. He turns. Sees the Sorting Hat. Sees what**_

_**glitters within: the RUBY HANDLE of a SWORD.**_

_**Harry WHEELS, sword in hand, and fends off the slashing**_

_**serpent like St. George and the dragon. In a mad rush of**_

_**courage, he PITCHES HIMSELF onto the serpent, SLIDES DOWN**_

_**its back and rolls up, SWORD RAISED. Too tired to flee,**_

_**Harry simply waits. The serpent rises and, FANGS**_

_**BARED... STRIKES.**_

_**Marshalling every ounce of strength left to him, Harry**_

_**drives the sword upward, deep into the roof of the**_

_**SERPENT'S mouth. It HISSES in PAIN, thrashing MADLY as**_

_**it drives a FANG into Harry's arm. Harry clutches his**_

_**arm in agony, stumbles back and falls to the floor,**_

_**watching as the serpent THRASHES briefly... then goes**_

_**STILL.**_

_**Harry peers down, sees the FANG that pierces his arm, the**_

_**blood soaking slowly into his robe. As he yanks the fang**_

_**free, Riddle steps forward, almost fully whole now. His**_

_**eyes shine at the sight of Harry's wound.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Remarkable, isn't it? How quickly**_

_**the venom of the Basilisk**_

_**penetrates the body? If you have**_

_**any final words, Potter, you'd**_

_**best speak them now. I'd guess**_

_**you have little more than a minute**_

_**to live.**_

_**Harry blinks heavily, watching as the skin of his forearm**_

_**turns a troubling gray.**_

_**\**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**So ends the famous Harry Potter.**_

_**On his knees in the Chamber of**_

_**Secrets. Defeated at last by the**_

_**Dark Lord he so unwisely**_

_**challenged. You'll be back with**_

_**your dear Mudblood mother soon,**_

_**Harry...**_

_**As Riddle talks, Harry glances at Ginny, nearly white**_

_**now, a small ghost, the only evidence of life the**_

_**TREMBLING OF A SINGLE FINGER. Harry studies the finger**_

_**and what lies beneath it: Tom Riddle's diary. Harry**_

_**begins to crawl toward her.**_

_**\**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**Funny, isn't it? The damage a**_

_**silly little book can do?**_

_**Especially in the hands of a silly**_

_**little girl.**_

_**As Harry reaches Ginny, he places his hand on hers,**_

_**then... slips the diary free.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**What are you doing? No. Stop...**_

_**Riddle's face creases in fear. He LUNGES FORWARD. But**_

_**Harry is too quick. Raising his hand high... he PLUNGES**_

_**THE FANG into the book. Instantly, BLACK INK SPURTS from**_

_**the pages.**_

_**TOM RIDDLE**_

_**No!**_

_**Riddle SHRIEKS, writhing in pain. His body begins to**_

_**wither instantly, growing BLURRY once more. As the ink**_

_**runs off Harry's fingers to the floor, Riddle VANISHES**_

_**altogether. Harry sinks back, then... hears a FAINT**_

_**MOAN. Ginny STIRS, color blooming in her cheeks. As she**_

_**sees Harry, she SOBS.**_

_**GINNY**_

_**Harry. It was me! But I swear, I**_

_**didn't mean to... Riddle made me.**_

_**He wrote to me... took me over...**_

_**I didn't even know whose diary it**_

_**was. I found it inside my**_

_**cauldron. The day we all went to**_

_**Diagon Alley and... Harry. You're**_

_**hurt...**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Ginny. You need to get yourself**_

_**out... Follow the chamber...**_

_**You'll find Ron...**_

_**There is a RUSH OF WINGS and Fawkes circles down, lays**_

_**his head onto Harry's arm.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**You were brilliant, Fawkes. I**_

_**just... wasn't quick enough.**_

_**Then Harry blinks, looks down. Thick pearly TEARS are**_

_**trickling down Fawkes' face and onto his arm. Almost**_

_**instantly, his wound... begins to heal itself.**_

_**\**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Of course. Dumbledore told me.**_

_**Phoenix tears have healing powers.**_

_**(looking up at Ginny)**_

_**It's all right, Ginny. It's over.**_

_**It's just a memory...**_

_**134 INT. TUNNEL - NIGHT (LATER) 134**_

_**With Fawkes gliding gracefully ahead of them, Harry and**_

_**Ginny make their way back. Up ahead, SHIFTING ROCK can**_

_**be heard and a jagged fissure of LIGHT GLIMMERS. Ron's**_

_**face appears.**_

_**RON**_

_**Ginny!**_

_**Ron wriggles through, rushes forward and hugs Ginny.**_

_**RON**_

_**You're alive. I can't believe it.**_

_**GINNY**_

_**I'm going to be expelled, I just**_

_**know it!**_

_**RON**_

_**(to Harry)**_

_**Remind you of anyone?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Where's Lockhart?**_

_**Harry eyes Lockhart, sitting by himself, HUMMING**_

_**placidly.**_

_**RON**_

_**His Memory Charm backfired.**_

_**Hasn't got a clue who he is. I**_

_**keep having to stop him wandering**_

_**off. He's a danger to himself.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Hello. Odd sort of place, this,**_

_**isn't it? Do you live here?**_

_**RON**_

_**No.**_

_**Ron turns, raises his eyebrows at Harry. Harry looks**_

_**upward. There is an opening, hundreds of feet up. Just**_

_**then, Fawkes circles back, fluttering in front of Harry.**_

\

_**RON**_

_**What's with the bird?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I think... I think he's telling me**_

_**he can take us out of here.**_

_**134A INT. ROCKY TUNNEL - NIGHT (LATER) 134A**_

_**A CURIOUS, GLIDING SHADOW RIPPLES across the cavernous**_

_**wall, and then Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart soar out of**_

_**the darkness, linked hand in hand. Fawkes is flying them**_

_**home.**_

_**GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

_**Amazing! This is just like magic!**_

_**135 INT. DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE - DAY 135**_

_**Harry and Ron, covered in muck and slime - stand in**_

_**Dumbledore's office. Fawkes perches on a pedestal behind**_

_**Dumbledore, who sits at his desk, examining the charred**_

_**diary. He looks up, regarding Harry and Ron gravely.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Ingenious. Simply... ingenious.**_

_**(looking up)**_

_**Of course, Tom Riddle was probably**_

_**the most brilliant student**_

_**Hogwarts has ever seen. I taught**_

_**him myself fifty years ago. After**_

_**he left, I would occasionally hear**_

_**stories of his activities - dark**_

_**rumors - but after awhile, even**_

_**the rumors stopped. When he**_

_**finally resurfaced as Lord**_

_**Voldemort, most people had**_

_**completely forgotten the clever**_

_**Head Boy he'd once been.**_

_**GINNY**_

_**I didn't know whose diary it was,**_

_**sir. I swear. I found it inside**_

_**my cauldron.**_

_**(to the others)**_

_**The day we all went to Diagon**_

_**Alley.**_

_**Hearing this, Harry frowns in thought, recollecting...**_

_**GINNY**_

_**But I understand if... given all**_

_**the trouble I've caused... if**_

_**you -**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Wiser wizards than you have been**_

_**hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort, Miss**_

_**Weasley. No, I think you've**_

_**endured enough. I would suggest a**_

_**bit of bed rest, however. And**_

_**perhaps a large mug of hot**_

_**chocolate. I always find that**_

_**cheers me up. Minerva, will you**_

_**show Arthur and Molly up to the**_

_**hospital wing?**_

_**PROFESSOR McGONAGALL**_

_**Certainly, Albus.**_

_**As they exit, Harry and Ron watch them go. Mrs.**_

_**Weasley's VOICE carries:**_

_**MRS. WEASLEY**_

_**A diary that writes back to you!**_

_**Honestly, Ginny! What were you**_

_**thinking? Haven't I always told**_

_**you? Never trust anything that**_

_**can think for itself if you can't**_

_**see where it keeps its brain!**_

_**Harry and Ron turn back. See Dumbledore regarding them**_

_**gravely.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**You two realize, of course, that**_

_**in the last few hours, you have**_

_**broken perhaps a dozen school**_

_**rules?**_

_**HARRY/RON**_

_**Yes, sir.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**And that there is sufficient**_

_**evidence to expel you both?**_

_**HARRY/RON**_

_**Yes, sir.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Therefore, it seems only**_

_**fitting...**_

_**(eyes twinkling)**_

_**That you both receive Special**_

_**Awards for Services to the School.**_

_**And - let me see - yes, I think**_

_**two hundred points apiece, which,**_

_**I believe, should be more than**_

_**enough to secure Gryffindor the**_

_**House Cup.**_

_**HARRY/RON**_

_**(grinning)**_

_**Thank you, sir.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would,**_

_**have an owl deliver these release**_

_**papers to Azkaban. We need our**_

_**gamekeeper back.**_

_**Ron nods, takes the envelope and exits.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**First, Harry, I want to thank you.**_

_**You must have shown me real**_

_**loyalty down in the Chamber.**_

_**Nothing but that could have called**_

_**Fawkes to you. Secondly, I sense**_

_**you're troubled by something. Am**_

_**I right?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**It's just, you see, sir, I**_

_**couldn't help noticing certain**_

_**things. Certain similarities.**_

_**Between Tom Riddle and me.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**You can speak Parseltongue, Harry,**_

_**because Lord Voldemort can speak**_

_**Parseltongue. Unless I'm much**_

_**mistaken, he transformed some of**_

_**his own powers to you the night he**_

_**gave you that scar.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Voldemort put a bit of himself in**_

_**me?**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Not intentionally, but... yes.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**So the Sorting Hat was right. I**_

_**should be a Slytherin.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**It's true, Harry. You do possess**_

_**many of the qualities Voldemort**_

_**himself prizes. Resourcefulness.**_

_**Determination. A certain**_

_**disregard for the rules. Yet the**_

_**Sorting Hat placed you in**_

_**Gryffindor.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Only because I asked it to.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Exactly. Which makes you very**_

_**different from Voldemort. It's**_

_**not our abilities that show what**_

_**we truly are, Harry. It's our**_

_**choices.**_

_**(smiling at him)**_

_**If you want proof that you belong**_

_**in Gryffindor, Harry, I suggest**_

_**you look more closely at this.**_

_**Dumbledore hands the bloodstained sword to Harry. An**_

_**ENGRAVED NAME glimmers above the ruby-encrusted hilt.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**'Godric Gryffindor.'**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Only a true Gryffindor could have**_

_**pulled that out of the Hat.**_

_**Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy enters, dragging... Dobby by the**_

_**ear.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Dobby! This is your Master? The**_

_**family you serve is the Malfoys!**_

_**Dobby nods, chagrined. Lucius Malfoy brushes past Harry.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Out of my way, Potter.**_

_**(to Dumbledore)**_

_**So! You've returned!**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Yes. When the governors heard**_

_**that Arthur Weasley's daughter had**_

_**been taken into the Chamber, they**_

_**saw fit to summon me back.**_

_**(a wry smile)**_

_**Curiously, several of them seemed**_

_**under the impression that you**_

_**would curse their families if they**_

_**didn't agree to suspend me in the**_

_**first place, Lucius.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**From the beginning, my only**_

_**concern has been the welfare of**_

_**this school and its students.**_

_**I assume the culprit has been**_

_**identified.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Oh yes. It was Voldemort. Only**_

_**this time, he chose to act through**_

_**someone else. By means of...**_

_**this.**_

_**As Dumbledore nudges the diary toward Lucius Malfoy,**_

_**Harry sees Dobby nod meaningfully from the diary to**_

_**Lucius.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter**_

_**discovered it.**_

_**(a chill to his voice)**_

_**One only hopes that no more of**_

_**Lord Voldemort's old school things**_

_**find their way into innocent**_

_**hands. The consequences for the**_

_**one responsible could be...**_

_**severe.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy stares icily at Dumbledore, then turns**_

_**away.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Come, Dobby. We're leaving.**_

_**As Dobby scuttles toward the door, Lucius Malfoy KICKS**_

_**HIM through it, then exits himself. Harry stares at the**_

_**empty doorway as DOBBY'S PAINFUL SQUEALS ECHO from the**_

_**corridor.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Sir? I wonder if I could have**_

_**that.**_

_**Dumbledore looks up, follows Harry's eyes to the diary.**_

_**135A EXT. DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE - DAY (MOMENTS LATER) 135A**_

_**As the elevator opens, Harry dashes out.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Mr. Malfoy! I have something of**_

_**yours.**_

_**Harry comes up running, thrusts the diary into Malfoy's**_

_**hand.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Mine? I don't know what you're**_

_**talking about.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**I think you do, sir. I think you**_

_**slipped it into Ginny Weasley's**_

_**cauldron that day in Diagon Alley.**_

_**Malfoy shoves the diary into Dobby's face, then leans**_

_**close to Harry and, with a nasty grin, WHISPERS:**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Prove it!**_

_**He turns away. As Dobby looks sadly back, clutching the**_

_**diary in his hand, Harry mouths the words: Open it.**_

_**Dobby looks down curiously. Inside... is a SOCK. He**_

_**GASPS.**_

_**LUCIOUS MALFOY**_

_**Dobby!**_

_**Dobby, come!**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**(in wonderment)**_

_**Master has given Dobby a sock.**_

_**Master has presented Dobby with**_

_**clothes. Dobby is... free!**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**What? I didn't -**_

_**He wheels, sees Harry standing with one leg crossed: His**_

_**right ankle is bare. Instantly, Malfoy charges forth.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**You've lost me my servant!**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**You shall not harm Harry Potter!**_

_**Dobby steps between and - BANG! Malfoy flies backwards,**_

_**lands in a crumpled heap. Rising, he stares murderously**_

_**at Harry.**_

_**LUCIUS MALFOY**_

_**Mark my words, Harry Potter.**_

_**You'll meet the same sticky end as**_

_**your parents one of these days.**_

_**They were meddlesome fools too.**_

_**With that, he turns, storms off.**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**Harry Potter freed Dobby! How can**_

_**Dobby ever repay him?**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Just promise me something.**_

_**DOBBY**_

_**Anything, sir.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**Never try to save my life again.**_

_**Dobby grins then and - CRACK! - is gone.**_

_**137 INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT 137**_

_**Fear and suspicion banished, the House tables abuzz with**_

_**excitement and anticipation... all except the Slytherins,**_

_**who do not share the general feeling.**_

_**Seated at the tables, are the formerly petrified, revived**_

_**students. Justin Finch-Fletchley joins his fellow**_

_**Hufflepuffs. Colin Creevey SNAPS photos of the**_

_**proceedings.**_

_**At the rear of the hall, standing near the entrance,**_

_**Filch is reunited with Mrs. Norris. Then... Hermione**_

_**enters, searching the room for Harry and Ron. Finally,**_

_**she sees them. Smiles. Runs forward and embraces Harry.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**You solved it! You solved it!**_

_**HARRY**_

_**With loads of help from you.**_

_**She turns to embrace Ron. They pause, an awkward moment**_

_**between them and... shake hands instead.**_

_**RON**_

_**Welcome back, Hermione.**_

_**McGonagall taps her goblet. Dumbledore stands.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Before we begin our feast, let's**_

_**give a round of applause to**_

_**Professor Sprout and Madame**_

_**Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has**_

_**been successfully administered to**_

_**all those who had been petrified.**_

_**Everyone applauds.**_

_**DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Also, in the wake of recent**_

_**events, as a school treat, all**_

_**exams have been cancelled.**_

_**Everyone cheers, save for Hermione.**_

_**HERMIONE**_

_**Oh, no!**_

_**At the rear of the Hall, the great doors OPEN. It's**_

_**Hagrid. He enters. Stops. Looks around. The room**_

_**falls SILENT. All eyes upon him. He glances around.**_

_**Nervous. Embarrassed.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**Sorry I'm late. The owl deliverin'**_

_**my release papers got all lost 'n**_

_**confused. Some ruddy bird named**_

_**Errol.**_

_**Ron exchanges a nervous glance with Dumbledore. Hagrid**_

_**looks at all of the faces staring at him. He turns to**_

_**Harry.**_

_**HAGRID**_

_**I jus' want to say... that if it**_

_**wasn't fer' you, Harry... you an'**_

_**Ron... and Hermione... Well, I**_

_**jus' want to say... Thanks.**_

_**HARRY**_

_**There's no Hogwarts without you,**_

_**Hagrid.**_

_**Just then... Dumbledore gets to his feet and... slowly...**_

_**brings his hands together. The others join him. Soon,**_

_**everyone is on their feet and the Hall ROARING. As the**_

_**students surround Hagrid, he blinks, wipes at his eyes,**_

_**and...**_

_**CAMERA PULLS BACK, THROUGH the window, leaving the**_

_**celebration. WE CONTINUE TO CRANE BACK... BACK... TO a**_

_**WIDE SHOT OF HOGWARTS... glittering gloriously in the**_

_**night.**_


	3. the wedding harry is 20 ginny is 19

The engagement

harry's pov

arry Potter was very nervous. Today was the day he was going to ask the woman he loved, Ginny Weasley, to marry him. He was going to take her to a muggle fair that she wanted to go to. He heard the door click open to his and Ginny's flat. He looked up to see Ginny walking through the threshold. She was coming back from the Burrow where she spent the day with her mother, sister-in-laws, and Hermione. When she saw him she walked over to him and sat in his lap. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

Then she asked excitedly, "Are you ready to go to the fair?"

"Yes I am," he responded, chuckling slightly at her excitement.

"Well let's get going!" exclaimed Ginny. She stood up, pulling Harry with her. They walked out the door and apparated to the fair grounds. Harry paid for the tickets and they went in. By the time they had almost ridden all the rides it was the stars were out. It was Harry's turn to pick what they should do next. He picked to go on the Ferris wheel. They went over got on.

"It is beautiful," said Ginny looking out the glass.

"Yea it is, but it's nothing compared to you," replied Harry.

Then he got down on his knee and said, "Ginny Weasley, I love you with all my. Will you marry me?"

Ginny gasped and turned around to see Harry on one knee holding a magnificent ring in black, velvet box. She was speechless, and Harry's insides were eating him with anxiety. Then after a couple of minutes, though it felt like an eternity to Harry, she squealed out an answer.

That answer just happened to a yes!

The wedding  
"Wake up, you git!"

"Wha- what?" Harry sputtered. He opened his eyes and Ron was staring at Harry, laughing.

"C'mon, Harry! You have to start getting ready. We need to be back at the Burrow for the wedding in an hour."

"OK, OK, I'm up!" said Harry.

Harry rolled over, reached for his glasses and glanced at the clock by his bedside, surprised to find that he had been dreaming of Ginny for nearly two hours. Harry showered quickly, and tried to tame his hair.

"Useless attempt, as usual," he said aloud. "Oh, well."

Harry put on his new dress robes and was ready to go with ten minutes to spare. Just as he was slipping into his shoes, Ron entered the bedroom.

"This is from Ginny," Ron said, handing Harry a long, flat package wrapped in gold paper. "She also said to give you a kiss, but we both know that won't happen."

Harry and Ron laughed. Ron said, "Seriously mate; you've made Ginny happier than I have ever seen her, especially since Fred. She loves you. I'm really glad that you're going to be my brother now as well."

"Thanks, Ron. I am going to do everything I can to make her happy."

"I know mate," Ron shook his head and grimaced. "Enough of this rubbish! Do you have your vows ready?" asked Ron.

"All ready," said Harry.

"Nervous?"

"Not a bit. Really happy and excited," said Harry.

"I don't want to hear about the excited part," said Ron. "She's still my baby sister!"

Ron ran out of the room as Harry threw a shoe at him, laughing. "Git!"

Harry sat back down on the bed and began to open his wedding present. He couldn't believe it; he was staring down at a large picture frame with two openings. One already contained picture of him and Ginny taken a year ago by Mrs. Weasley on the night that they got engaged. The second opening was empty, ready for a picture of them on their wedding day. A note from Ginny was included, and it read,

**_Dear Harry,_**

My love - my life is yours. It's you and me, Harry. It always has been and it always will be. No matter what the ending, my life began with you.

All of my love,

Ginny 

Tears swam in Harry's eyes. She would be his in less than thirty minutes! Harry couldn't wait.

….

Ginny was finally ready. After enduring a final bone-crushing hug from her Mum, Ginny was left alone in her bedroom with Hermione. Ginny turned to her and said,

"You look so beautiful, Hermione. I'm so glad that you're here with me. You're keeping me very calm!"

"Gin, I have never seen anyone look as beautiful as you, honestly. That dress is simply indescribable, and your flowers, your hair - everything is just perfect," said Hermione in awe.

"Thanks to you! Ron is a very lucky man to be marrying a woman like you, Hermione. I'm so glad that you are going to be my sister."

"Me, too, Gin," said Hermione, as she turned Ginny slowly around to face her full-length mirror. "Would you just look at yourself? Harry is going to be blown away when he sees you!"

"I hope so," said Ginny, smiling, and turning back to her best friend.

"Are you nervous?" asked Hermione.

"Actually, not at all. Isn't that strange? It took us so long to get here, Hermione. So much has happened to us, all of us, and we came through it all whole. That's just incredible. I can't believe that it's really happening. I am so happy, but that word just doesn't seem like enough somehow. I guess that I'm just very sure that Harry and I are going to make it work." Ginny took a deep breath. "I can't wait to see him!"

"I'm so glad that you two finally found each other. I was ready to smack Harry in the head if he didn't wake up soon," said Hermione.

Ginny chuckled, "Well, he had a lot on his mind!" The girls laughed.

Mr. Weasley knocked softly on Ginny's door and entered the room. For once, he was speechless as he looked at his beautiful daughter.

"Ginny, I…you look…wow," he stammered.

"Thanks, Dad," said Ginny, giving her father a hug.

Mr. Weasley found his breath, and continued, "Ron and Harry have just arrived, so we are all ready to start when you are."

"I've been ready my whole life, Dad. Let's not keep the man of my dreams waiting," said Ginny with a smile.

Grasping her father and Hermione's hands, the trio left Ginny's room and headed downstairs.

….

Harry was filled with happiness when he and Ron apparated to the Burrow. The Weasley's garden had been transformed and was more beautiful than Harry had ever seen it. The tent and marquee were filled with thousands of roses and lilies, all in shades of cream and bronze. The scent of the flowers was everywhere. Harry breathed in deeply, trying to commit every sight and smell to memory. Fairies the size of butterflies buzzed through the air by the hundreds, casting a beautiful, golden glow everywhere. Harry was greeted by numerous hugs, kisses and thumps on his back as he made his way up the aisle to stand by Ron, who was waiting for him. Hagrid could be heard throughout the tent as he blew his nose and sobbed into his giant handkerchief. Harry placed a kiss on the head of his godson, Teddy, as he passed by.

Harry turned once he reached the alter and looked at the people gathered, and tears welled up in his eyes. Everyone that he loved was here, and he could feel the presence of his parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Fred as he gazed at the crowd and smiled.

Ron patted him on the shoulder and smiled brightly at Hermione, who was just beginning her descent down the aisle towards the alter. She looked beautiful today with her hair piled on her head and soft tendrils spiraling around her face. The bronze color of her dress was just the right shade to set off her tan and the color of her hair. Hermione was beaming as she walked towards Harry and Ron, and gave them a wink and smiled as she took her place and turned.

At that moment, all sensations ceased in Harry's body. At the back of the tent, Ginny had just come into view; her right arm linked through her father's left, holding a spray of ivory calla lilies in her left arm. Her gown was exquisite. It was made of silk and lace, with the merest hint of off the shoulder sleeves. It clung to her body spectacularly, and the eight foot train followed her gracefully as she made her way towards Harry.

Harry noticed none of this, however, as his eyes were transfixed on Ginny's. As she glided down the aisle on her father's arm, Ginny was radiant, she couldn't stop smiling and hers eyes never left Harry's. Her thick red hair was laced with streaks of gold, and hung in shining, loose curls down her back. Aunt Muriel's tiara was set on top of her head, and it sparkled as Ginny walked. Her mother wept softly as she watched her daughter's eyes, and the love that filled them.

Tears coursed down Harry and Ginny's faces as she finally reached the front. Mr. Weasley turned towards his daughter and brought her into a close hug and whispered something in her ear that Harry could not hear. Ginny smiled, nodded and kissed her father on his cheek. Harry stepped down and was immediately taken into a bear hug by Mr. Weasley, who leaned in close to Harry and said,

"I entrust Ginny to you now, Harry. I love you, son."

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes as he nodded to Mr. Weasley, not trusting himself to speak, and took Ginny's hand. He looked into her eyes and smiled, Ginny did the same.

"You look so beautiful," Harry whispered.

"And you are so handsome. Thank you so much for the bracelet, I love it. And I love you," said Ginny.

On Ginny's right wrist was the beautiful bracelet that Harry had given to her as a wedding gift. It was a very delicate white gold fine link bracelet with two hearts made of tiny diamonds intertwined. Harry ran his fingers lightly over the hearts and looked into Ginny's eyes.

"Thank you for the picture. It's perfect," said Harry. Ginny smiled.

Together, Harry and Ginny turned and stepped up onto the altar, where the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was presiding over their ceremony.

Kingsley began, "Loved ones, we are gathered today to celebrate the love of two people who truly define the word. No one who has come into contact with Harry and Ginny could deny being in the presence of true love. They have been through many trials already, more than most people face in a lifetime, and they have come through them triumphantly, together. Even when forced to spend time apart, they fought to support and defend each other and the ones that they love. This is the truest form of love. Harry and Ginny have written their own wedding vows to each other. Harry, would you please begin."

Ginny handed her flowers to Hermione, and turned to face Harry. They grasped hands, interlacing their fingers. Harry looked into Ginny's warm brown eyes, took a deep breath and began,

"Ginny. Just saying your name makes me happy and brings me comfort. Although it may have taken me longer to realize my feelings then it took for you," Harry paused as people sniggered and he smiled, "I love you with all of my heart. You are my reason for living. How did I get so lucky? I can't believe that I get to spend the rest of my life making you happy. To stare into your eyes, to hold your hand, to kiss your lips. You taught me the meaing of love," Harry looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and continued, "Thank you, Mum and Dad, for welcoming me into your home, for being the family that I never had, for Ron, my best mate in the world, and for Ginny." He turned back to look into Ginny's eyes, that were swimming with tears. "Ginny, I love you; you are my family today and always."

Kingsley turned to Ginny, "Miss Weasley?"

"That's the last time anyone will be able to call me that!" Ginny said loudly, making everyone laugh, including Harry.

"Harry. My Harry. I love you, and have since I was ten years old. Yes, it may have taken you longer to realize you loved me, but since then, you have more than made up for that. You are my other half, Harry, and we complete each other as no one else could. I can't wait to wake up with you every morning and I thank God that He sent you back to me. I'm proud to share my family with you," Ginny glanced at her parents and smiled, then turning back to Harry, said, "and they will always be your family. But, you and I will make our own family today, Harry. I love you and will forever."

Kingsley continued, "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"I do," said Harry softly, looking in Ginny's eyes and smiling. His hands began to shake with the enormity of the moment. It was really happening! He and Ginny's lives were being joined together forever. He was so honored that she had chosen him and he was so filled with joy! He had never experienced anything close to this before.

Kingsley said, "And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"I do," said Ginny, giving Harry's hand a squeeze, and wiping the tears gently from Harry's eyes. The tears glistening there made his eyes sparkle and shine. Ginny had never loved Harry as much as she did at this moment. She was so lucky to have found him. Now, he was becoming hers forever.

"Do you have rings to exchange?" asked Kingsley.

"We do," said Harry and Ginny together.

Hermione and Ron laid the narrow platinum bands in Kingsley's hand. Harry was handed Ginny's ring, and Ginny Harry's, and they gently placed the rings on each other's fingers, and grasped hands once again.

Kingsley swished his wand in a figure eight motion, murmured the incantation "amorous infinitum" over their hands, and a golden thread fed out of Kingsley's wand and entwined itself around the couple's hands. Kingsley continued,

"This thread is a symbol of the bond that has now been formed between Harry and Ginny. An unbreakable bond of love and caring and compassion. Love each other well." The thread evaporated.

"By the powers vested in me by the Ministry of Magic," Kingsley added, "I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. Harry, please kiss your beautiful bride!"

And Harry did so, amid raucous applause. Harry took Ginny in his arms and kissed her with all of the love he was feeling. Ginny responded in kind, and their tears of joy could be tasted in their kiss. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Then, they turned to their guests.

Harry and Ginny were lost in hugs and kisses from everyone gathered for the next hour. Harry couldn't remember a time when he felt this elated. From time to time during their hour apart, he and Ginny would find each other, lock eyes and smile. They would give their friends this hour; they would have the rest of their lives together.


	4. AN 1

So review and if I get 5 reviews today I will update today. :) SO REVIEW! 5 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE TODAY!

:) THANKS


	5. this is rated M if young skip this chap

The person opened the curtains, started rustling my bed covers and crawled in beside me

"Sorry Harry I couldn't sleep you don't mind do you?" Ginny asked me I couldn't see her but was sure if I could there was be a pleading face to match that of her voice.

"Of course not your more than welcome" as if she thought she had to even ask wasn't it every guys dream to have his girlfriend in his bed, no wait, fiancé. I smiled at that and pulled her closer so I was spooning her from behind. Having her so close was affecting me physically but I just wanted to hold her. She started whispering to me huskily.

"So I can tell Mr Potter" I groaned at the sound of her voice, also at the fact she was deliberately moving her bottom directly again my dick.

" Ginny! Stop Ron is in the bed next to us" it wasn't quite talking more hissing through my teeth, because it felt so bloody good.

"No I don't think I will. In fact I think I need to get more comfortable". At this she turned round and started straddling me. Jesus! She was trying to kill me

"Ginny they can hear" she tutted at this and performed a muffito spell.

"Honestly Mr Potter you are supposed to be the best wizard in the world yet you don't know of the silencing spell, I'm quite disappointed." She started grinding again this time bending down and kissing me groaning into my mouth as she wiggled her tongue in to my mouth. Well if she was doing it so can I. I flipped us both over getting a squeal from Ginny. I was grinding our pelvises together my mouth moving down her neck giving her a few love bites. I lent back as I pulled off her top, this time she wasn't wearing a bra. I was in awe she was so beautiful. then I felt her hand snaking it's way down my boxers then her hand circling my dick. Shit it felt good more so when she started to move her hand up and down. Sure I had masturbated over her but it didn't feel nearly as good as her doing it for me. I wasn't going to last long at this rate so I moved her hand away as regrettable as it was. She started to protest but I silenced it with a kiss. I started to tug down her bottoms she startled.

"Sorry Gin, if you don't want to it's fine". I started to move away

" I do want to Harry, I was just startled"

" Thank god because I don't want to stop" I growled as I watched her pushing her bottoms off, seeing her struggling the gentleman I was I helped her remove them she then turned her sight on my boxers and started to remove them. Which I let her. We were kissing again. My hands on her breasts creating more groans from her throat. We were grinding how could any thing feel this good. I could feel her juices all over me lubricating my way. To make sure she would be ready for me one of my hands went between her legs my mouth replacing my hand on her breast. I inserted one finger.

Ginny's POV

His hand moved from my breast I was about to complain but his mouth replaced it. Then his hand was between my legs and his finger entered me. I bit my lip to stop me from screaming out. Now I knew how Harry felt when I started giving him a hand job, it's completely different from when I masturbate. He was moving his finger in and out making me groan so loud I was sure I would be heard through the silencing spell. Then he added another finger I was in ecstasy if this was what it felt like with just two fingers, what would it feel like with his dick? As if he was reading my mind he pulled out his fingers and moved him self directly in front of my entrance.

He looked at me "Ginny are you sure? There is no going back after this". My answer to this was to guide him in me. He hit my barrier

"Just do it quickly. Please", at this he thrust quickly into me breaking it. My first reaction was to wince and bite down at the pain. Harry was thoughtful enough to stay still until I adjusted. When the pain started to recede I started to move slowly to test how it was. I soon speed up, until Harry was thrusting in and out of me once more. Heaven it was, I had never felt so close to Harry before than now joined intimately at the hips. We were kissing and riding through the pleasure speeding up. I was reaching my climax I was about to cum. And I did what I didn't expect was the intense pleasure it brought with it the tightening of my walls then coax Harry into cuming in one final groan we collapsed into one another and fell asleep in one another's arms. Sated.

_**Is Ginny going to get pregnant? There is a poll saying if she will be or not and review!**_


	6. ginny is pregnant

Chapter 4

Once mid November Saturday morning, Ginny Potter woke to the smell of breakfast. She didn't have practice today, since she hadn't been feeling well lately. Harry was worried about her, but she claimed it to be the stomach flu.

Ginny climbed out of bed, and made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head." Harry greeted her with a smile. "Feeling any better?"

"Much." Ginny answered as she kissed Harry good morning.

"Breakfast?" Harry had just finished frying the bacon and eggs, and the waffle maker had just popped.

"Yes, I'm famished."

"Good." Harry dished two plates, and carried them to the table.

After a few minutes of talking, Ginny felt the sudden urge to puke. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. She dropped to her knees, and started to puke right away. Within seconds Harry was by her side, holing back her hair, and rubbing her back.

After a few minutes, Ginny stopped puking, and leaned back into Harry's embrace. He gave her a tissue, so she could wipe her mouth.

"Gin, I think you should see a doctor. You'll never get better if you don't."

"I guess you're right." Ginny sighed, she hated being sick and she hated going to the doctors.

"I have to go the Ministry today, but I can see if Hermione can take you."

"Okay, do that."

"I'll floo Hermione, and set up an appointment for you. You go upstairs, and get washed up and dressed."

"Thank you love."

"I love you Gin." He kissed her head, and stood up, and helped her to her feet.

"I'll come talk to you before I leave."

"Ok Harry." Ginny then left the bathroom, and went over to their bedroom.

Harry went to the fireplace in the living room. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder, stuck his head in the fire, threw the powder, and yelled, "St. Mungo's!"

"Hello, how may I help you?" The Welcome Witch greeted Harry.

"I need to make an appointment for my wife."

"Okay. When?"

"Preferably today."

"Alright." The witch waved her wand, and looked a series of charts.

"How would today at 12:30 work?"

"What's the time now?"

"It's 8:00."

"Okay, perfect."

"Great. Name please?"

"Ginevra Potter."

"Okay. We'll see her then."  
Harry pulled his head out of the fire, and grabbed another pinch of floo powder. Harry, again, stuck his head in the fireplace.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley's House!" He couldn't see Ron and Hermione but heard them talking.

"Hermione!" Harry called into the flat. "Hermione!"

He heard feet shuffling and then saw two sets of feet. Hermione then bent down.

"Hello Harry!" Hermione greeted him with a smile. Ron then also bent down. "Hey mate!"

"Hey guys." Harry greeted them with a smile. "Hermione, would you be willing to do me a favor?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Great. I have a doctor's appointment set up for Gin at 12:30. I have to go to the Ministry though. Ginny hates doctors, so I was hoping you'd be willing to go with her."

"Of course Harry. It will be nice to see Ginny. With me working for the Ministry, and Ginny playing Quidditch, we barely have time to talk and hang out."

"Good. Thank you so much. You can just come over at, say noon, and you two can go over to St. Mungo's in time for her 12:30 appointment."

"Sounds good Harry. I'll be there."

"Okay. Bye Hermione. Bye Ron."

"Bye mate." Ron said as he stood up. Harry pulled his head out of the fire, and heard the sounds of someone puking in. Harry quickly stood up, and walked to the bathroom. Upon entering, he walked over to Ginny and did as he had earlier, pulled back her hair, and rubbed her back. After a few minutes, she wiped her mouth and leaned back onto Harry.

"As much as I hate St. Mungo's, I hat puking more." Ginny said after a few moments.

"Good. I set up an appointment for 12:30, and Hermione is coming over at noon."

"I love you." Ginny said as Harry stood, and helped her to her feet.

"I love you too." Harry gently kissed her. "I have to go, but I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Goodbye Harry."

"Bye love." He kissed her again, and walked to the fireplace.

He grabbed some floo powder, and walked into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic!"

At noon precisely, Hermione flooed over to the Potter home.

"Ginny!" Hermione called into the flat.

"In the bedroom!" Ginny called back. Ginny was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom, examining herself.

"Hermione," Ginny started when she saw Hermione, "Does it look like I've gained some weight?"

"Ginny. Harry said you weren't feeling well. Why are you out of bed?"

"Hermione I'm feeling fine. I have been feeling fine ever since I puked this morning."

"So, what's wrong with you?" Hermione was confused.

"I puke, like twice a day, and then I feel fine." Hermione got an idea.

"Gin, you said you're gaining weight?"

"Yeah. It doesn't make sense. I play Quidditch almost everyday!" Ginny exclaimed exasperated.

"When was the last time you had your monthly?" Ginny took a moment to think about it. Of course it had been… Wait, when was the last time. Ginny rushed out of the bedroom, and to the kitchen, or to the calendar. Ginny's heart was beating extra fast as she flipped through the calendar. Hermione was right behind her.

"Six weeks!" Ginny squeaked. "Do you think…?" She left the sentence hanging.

"I don't know for sure." Hermione wanted to put it gently. "But, yes, I do think so." Ginny groaned.

"It can't be."

"Well, it might not be." Hermione soothed her.

"Argh," Ginny sat down at the table, and Hermione followed lead, "And right in the middle of my season. I just can't believe it." She tried to think of when it might have happened. "We're always so careful."

"Gin, it might not even be true."

"Well, we can't go to St. Mungo's now. If it's true, I don't want it to be on the cover of the Daily Prophet before I even leave St. Mungo's. Being the Chosen One's child and all."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked. She felt bad that Ginny could barely leave the house without millions of reporters attacking her. Of course reporters constantly bugged her and Ron, but not the same way Harry and Ginny were.

"I don't know. But, we should probably floo St. Mungo's and cancel."

"Okay." Hermione followed Ginny into the living room.

Ginny grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stuck her head into the fireplace.

"St. Mungos!" She called.

When everything stopped spinning, Ginny heard the Welcome Witch.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I would like to cancel an appointment."

"Name?"

"Ginny Potter. Although, it might be put down as Ginevra Potter."

"Was it for 12:30 today?"

"Uh-huh." The Welcome Witch did a few wand motions, and then said,

"Okay, you're good."

"Thank you." Ginny pulled her head out of the fire.

"All taken care of." Ginny told Hermione.

"Okay, now what?" Hermione looked at Ginny.

"I don't know." Ginny sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Isn't there some kind of spell, or potion to test this kind of thing?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Well, you could always use a Muggle pregnancy test." Ginny thought for minute.

"Do you think it will still work on a witch?"

"Probably. I don't see why not."

"Okay. Where can we get one?" Ginny asked.

"Muggle store."

"Okay. I've got some Muggle money in the bedroom. Harry says we should always have some on hand."

Ginny went into the bedroom and came back with an envelope.

"It's nice that you live in Muggle London."

"Yeah, I guess." Ginny looked over at Hermione. "Where can we buy one?"

"Well, let's just go to a Muggle drug store to start with."

"Okay." Ginny put on her shoes and jacket, and led Hermione out the door.

"I have no idea where to go, so you lead the way." Ginny told Hermione.

"Okay, I'll try my best." Hermione smiled. "Ginny, everything's going to be alright."

They walked down the streets of London, slowly looking down the streets for a shop they needed.

"Here, Ginny. Let's go in here." Hermione led her friend into a drugstore two blocks away from the flat. Hermione walked up to the cashier, with Ginny slowly in tow.

"Hello." The worker greeted the two women.

"Hi. Do you sell pregnancy tests here?"

"Yes, right down that aisle." The worker pointed to the farthest aisle in.

"Thank you." Hermione all but dragged Ginny through the store, and down the appropriate aisle.

"Ginny, come on!" Hermione exclaimed after a minute. "There is nothing to worry about!"

Ginny reluctantly followed Hermione down the aisles.

"Okay, just pick one so we can leave." Ginny told Hermione.

"Well, I don't know which one." Hermione told her. Ginny sighed loudly.

"Just get one of each." Ginny told her.

"Whoa! That's going to cost a lot! There's like seven different kinds!"

"So? Do you think I have to worry about that? I have more to worry about, like that fact that I may be pregnant!"

"Okay. You take these," Hermione gestured to some, "and I'll take these." They each grabbed their few and went up to the counter to pay.

"I'm going to get these seven." Ginny told the worker.

"Alright." The worker scanned the tests. "If you don't mind me asking, are you Ginny Potter?" Ginny's face paled. 'Oh bloody crap!' Ginny thought to herself.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, just wanted to know. I'm a squib, so I still have some contact to the Wizarding World."

"Damn." Ginny whispered to herself.

"Then do you know if these work on witches" Hermione asked, gesturing to the pregnancy tests.

"Yes, they work on witches." Ginny sighed.

"Can we just buy these now?" Ginny asked, irritated.

"Yep." Ginny paid for the tests, and left.

"Hermione, she knew who I was! It's going to be Daily Prophet front page later today!" Hermione looked sympathetically at Ginny. "Which means I have to tell Harry right away, and I don't' know what to say to him!"

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Gin." Hermione reassured her as they walked.

"We've never really talked about having kids. What if he doesn't want kids?" Hermione knew that Harry wanted kids, how could Ginny not?

"Ginny, you know he wants kids. You're overreacting. It may not be exactly when you want one, but you're having one. There's no turning back now. You may as well be happy."

"Yeah, you're right, Hermione." Ginny smiled. "I'm just worried since we're so young." Ginny sighed. "And there's Quidditch?"

Ginny looked over at Hermione, "What about Quidditch?"

"Well, you can't play Quidditch pregnant." Hermione pointed out.

"I know, but…" Ginny worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"But, you know, we still haven't tested it yet. You many not even be pregnant." Hermione supplied.

"Yeah, but I really think I am."

When they got to the flat, Hermione went into the living room, while Ginny went into the bathroom. She had the seven different tests. Ginny picked up the first one, and read the instructions.

"I have to do what?" Ginny exclaimed. She heard Hermione laugh.

After Ginny finished the seventh test, she was forced to believe she was, in fact, pregnant. Ginny slowly left the bathroom, and went into the living room.

"So…" Hermione prompted Ginny.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny whispered. Hermione smiled, and went over to Ginny, and gave her a big hug.

"Be happy! This is amazing!" Ginny smiled, and Hermione laughed.

"How am I supposed to tell Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Just once out and tell him, today after work."

"But-" Hermione cut her off.

"It will be better if you just tell him. Don't put it off."  
They continued to talk, until Hermione had to leave.

**so this is the end of a chapter and review and if you have any questions PM me and i will get to you very fast so please review of PM me thanks.**


	7. telling harry

Chapter 6

Ginny had just finished making a wonderful meal for her and Harry. She made all of his favorites. Ginny wore his favorite dress of hers, and left her hair down for him. Harry was due to be home in just a little while; he always arrived between 6:30 and 7:00. At 6:15, Ginny set the table and put the food on the table. She set the candles up, and lit them. She dimmed the lights and sat down at 6:30. Lately, he had been coming home closer to 7:00, so it didn't come as a shock when he wasn't there, promptly at 6:30. She sat patiently as the time turned to 6:40, then 6:50, and at 7:00; she started to wonder where he was.

She cast another warming charm on the food at 7:20. At 7:30, she started to worry. He was never this late without warning her, or letting her know. She tried to remember what he'd said earlier, and if something had slipped from her memory. She couldn't remember him saying he'd be late, though.

At 7:45, Ginny sent her patronus to Hermione, to see if Ron was also late. Hermione promptly sent her Otter back, saying that Ron was at home. Ginny blew out the candles, and flooed over to Ron and Hermione's.

"Hey, Gin." Ron greeted her cheerily, which was the wrong thing to do.

"Don't 'Hey Gin' me!" Ginny snapped. "My husbands an hour late, and I've got no idea where he is!"

"Wow, calm down." Ginny glared at Ron.

"Ginny, I'm sure that where ever Harry is, he's alright." Hermione reassured her.

"Yeah, Ginny." Ron added. "When I left, Harry was there, and he said he'd just be leaving in a few minutes." Ginny let a breath, before Hermione said,

"Ron, you've been home for 45 minutes." Just then, Kingsley's lynx patronus came in, saying,

"Ron, you're need at the Ministry. Pack enough stuff for a week. We've located the man we're looking for, and we need your help." The patronus then disappeared.

"A mission?" Hermione squeaked. Then, a brilliant white stag burst into the room.

"Gin, I'm home." It said.

"I'm leaving!" Ginny announced, before quickly apparating home.

"Harry!" Ginny called as she landed in her living room.

"In the bedroom!" He called back. Ginny rushed into the bedroom, her temper rising.

"Where have you been?" She asked angrily. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom. He was stuffing a bunch of different things into a bag.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her voice softening a tad.

"We located the guy we've been looking for, and I have to go get him." Harry paused from the writing, and walked over to Ginny. He wrapped her into a hug that she gladly returned.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair.

"Are you going with Ron?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"About a week." Even though Harry went on missions at least every two months, she still hated it. Especially now. She couldn't tell Harry about their baby now, he wouldn't be willing to go anymore.

"I love you." He mumbled into her hair.

"Do you have to go tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"I love you." He then lifted her head up, and kissed her. It was a soft, chaste kiss, but it was filled with a lot of emotion.

"I love you, too." She kissed him again, this time it was more passionate, and lasted longer. When they pulled away, they were both gasping for breath.

"I'll miss you." Ginny whispered.

"I'll miss you, too. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Harry walked over to his bag, and zipped it up.

"I better go." Harry hugged and kissed her once more.

"Bye, love." He said before apparating away.

"Bye." She mumbled.

After standing there for a few minutes, she remembered she hadn't eaten yet, or gotten undressed. She slipped off the dress, and changed into one of Harry's T-shirts, and a pair of baggy pajama bottoms. She pulled her hair up into a bun, and went back into the kitchen, and banished all of the food. She went over to the cupboard, and pulled out a bag of Muggle chips. She then went to the fridge, and grabbed for a Firewhiskey, until she remembered that she couldn't have alcohol while pregnant, so she grabbed a Butterbeer. She went into the living room, and plopped herself on the couch. She hated when Harry left, it always depressed her. She slowly ate chip after chip, until the whole bag was gone. Once she finished the bag of chips, she flipped on the Muggle television, and promptly fell asleep.

When Ginny woke up in the morning, she had a backache, a kink in her neck, and a sudden urge to puke. She ran into the bathroom, and puked into the toilet.

"Eww…" She moaned.

After she cleaned herself up, she made tea, and got dressed. Every Sunday, everyone went to the Burrow for dinner. Ginny loved to go and see her family once a week. She especially loved the chance to go when Harry was gone, because then she wasn't sitting at their flat all alone.

She decided to go early, so that she didn't have to sit around the flat. She flooed over to the Burrow.

"Mum! Dad!" Ginny called into the house.

"In the kitchen, dear!" Molly called back. Ginny went into the kitchen, to see that Percy an Audrey were already there. Percy and Audrey had been married on June 19, during the previous summer, which was the year 2001.

"Hi, Ginny." Audrey greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Audrey, Percy."

"Hello, Ginny."

"Where Harry, dear?" Molly asked Ginny.

"He's on a mission. He left last night."

"Oh, well I'm glad you were able to make it."  
Soon after, Hermione arrived. Then George and Angelina, and lastly, Bill, Fleur and Victoire.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Molly asked Bill and Fleur during dinner. Fleur was pregnant with their second child, a daughter.

"We have a few ideas." Bill told them all. "But, we are leaning towards Dominique."

"That sounds wonderful!" Audrey exclaimed. "I love all the French names."

"Zank you, Oudrey." Fleur spoke in her perfect French accent.

"A middle name?" George asked, expecting some fancy French name, like Victoire Gabrielle.

"Well, Victoire's named after Fleur's sister, and she's also the godmother. So, we were thinking since I only have one sister, that she," Bill looked at Ginny, "Wouldn't mind." Ginny jumped up and hugged both Bill and Fleur.

"A million times yes!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, it's all settled then." Bill smiled.

"Dominique Ginevra." Fleur said as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"That's wonderful." Molly beamed at her children.

After more small talk, George stood up and Angelina did too.

"We have an announcement to make." All the siblings crossed their fingers that it was the wedding announcement. They'd been together since about two months after the war.

"We're getting married!" Angelina squealed, as she held out her hand. On her left hand, ring finger was a simple band, with a small gem. No one in the families rings were that expensive or extravagant, except Ginny's ring. It had a real diamond in the middle, with an emerald and a smoky topaz on the sides of it.

All of the women gushed and stood up to hug the couple. The men yelled their congrats, and patted George on the back.

"Finally!" Bill exclaimed as he slapped George on the back.

"There's more news isn't there?" Molly could read her children's expressions very easily.

"Yes," George started.

"I'm four months pregnant." Angelina finished.

"Oh, vat's vonderful!" Fleur gushed as she clumsily got to her feet.

"Yes, it is." Audrey also got up to hug her future sister-in-law. The rest of the family was stunned.

"Well…" Molly looked angry, confused, excited and shocked. "George, I think we need to-" Molly started to say, before George cut her off.

"I can do whatever I want, Mum. I'm of age, and so is Angelina." George said with a sound of finality, like he didn't want to talk anymore about the subject. "Can't you just be happy for us? We're getting married and having a baby!"

Molly looked shocked, before she said, "Alright, alright!" She got up and hugged the two.

Hermione shot Ginny a look as if saying, 'aren't-you-going-to-say-something?' Ginny then gave Hermione a look, simply saying, 'don't-say-a-word!'

After dinner, everyone just sat around talking and having fun.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the living room on a couch together, when Hermione decided to bring up Ginny's 'condition'.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked skeptically. "Now would've been perfect!"

"Harry doesn't even know. I want my husband to know before everyone else does."

"You didn't tell him?" Hermione sounded bewildered.

"He was leaving! I didn't want to drop that kind of news right before he leaves for a week!" Ginny quietly exclaimed. "I don't want him to worry about us."

"I guess I understand." Hermione said.

"Just wait until it happens to you. Then you'll know." Hermione turned red when Ginny said this.

"Wait… you're not pregnant? Are you?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"No, I'm not. I want one, it's just, Ron says we're not ready. And I want him to be ready when the time comes."

"Oh, alright." Then a though came to Ginny. "Maybe we're not ready! I'm only 20!" Ginny felt something inside of her panic.

"Gin, don't worry about it. You'll be fine, you and Harry, both. Besides, there's no turning back now." Ginny just groaned.

After a while, everyone started to leave. When Ginny got home, it was more or less the same as last night. When Harry was gone, Ginny generally slept on the couch, or somewhere else. She didn't like to sleep in their big bed all alone. When Teddy was around, they'd snuggle in the big bed. Teddy wouldn't be here until Thursday, though.

Ginny ended up falling asleep on the couch, while watching a Muggle musical, The Sound of Music. She and Harry loved the mad Muggle musicals the most out of all the movies they had seen. That, and older movies from the 60's.

The next morning, Ginny awoke to the alarm going off from her room. She sat up and flicked her wand in the direction of her bedroom. She stretched, and then remembered she had to go to practice at 11:00. It was currently 8:00. Ginny jumped to the fireplace, and flooed to Ron and Hermione's.

"Hermione!" Ginny called into the flat.

"Yes?" Hermione walked out of the bedroom in her Ministry robes.

"I need you to look something up for me?"

"What is it?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"How far along do I have to be before I need to stop playing Quidditch?" Ginny asked desperately.

"I'll actually looked that up for you last night." Hermione said as she disappeared back into her bedroom.

"Of course you did." Ginny mumbled. She followed Hermione.

"Right here, they say that it's safe until about twelve weeks. But you don't know how far along you are, do you?"

"No." Ginny sighed. "I don't want to go to St. Mungo's until Harry gets back. What do I do?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, just go to practice." Hermione reassured.

"Alright, thank you." Ginny hugged Hermione and left to get ready for practice.

Mid-way through practice, Ginny came flying down to the ground, and promptly threw up. Gwenog, the captain, flew down next to Ginny.

"Potter!" She called to Ginny. "What's up? Are you still sick? We have a game on Saturday! Do I need to replace you?" Ginny banished the sick, and wiped off her mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'll be fine!" Ginny called back. Gwenog gave her a stern look.

"You'd better be, Potter!" Gwenog took to the sky again, flying up to her team. Gwenog was Chaser, along with Ginny and Wendy Davis. The keeper was Alyssa Smith. The seeker was Judy Johnson and the beaters were Lain Richards and Jessica Wright.

Ginny followed up, and finished practicing. Because there was a game this week, they practiced up until 9:00 p.m. that night. When they were done, they players, excluding Gwenog, slumped back into the changing room. They all took hastily showers, and changed into real clothes. Ginny put on a pair of sweats. On late practices like these, Ginny usually apparated straight into her bedroom. Today was no exception, she apparated, and promptly fell into bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day was no different. They practiced from 10:00 a.m. until 9:00 pm only she didn't puke this time. On Wednesday, she was at practice from 10:00 am to 10:00 pm. She again was fine, because she was now taking a potion Hermione had made her. On Thursday, she had a shorter schedule. It was 8:00 am until 3:00 pm. Andromeda brought Teddy over.

"Hello, dear." Andromeda greeted her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just not feeling well." Ginny answered, taking Teddy into her arms.

"Is Harry away?" Andromeda asked gently.

"Yeah. I'm holding up. Practice has been brutal this week."

"I'm sorry, dear. That's no good." Andromeda looked at Ginny thoughtfully, before asking. "How far along are you?" Ginny looked surprised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny said kindly.

"Nymphadora tried to hide it also. How far along pregnant are you?" Ginny sighed.

"How could you tell?" She asked.

"Mothers intuition." Andromeda said kindly.

"Oh, well, I don't know how far I am. I only just found out. No one knows but Hermione."

"Not even Harry?"

"Not even Harry. He's off on a mission."

"Are you going to tell him?" Andromeda asked kindly.

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's our baby!"

"I was only wondering. Nymphadora was very scared to tell Remus. She put it off for quite some time."

"I was about to tell him, but then he was leaving, and I didn't want to worry him." Ginny explained.

"I understand. I know it's hard when Harry's not around. When should I come get Teddy?"

"I have practice tomorrow at 7:00 am until 9:30 pm. I can bring Teddy over at 6:30 am tomorrow."

"Alright, dear. Are you sure you can handle it tonight? I could bring him over, say next Monday."

"No, I'll be fine." Ginny reassured her. "We'll have fun, right Teddy?"

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Be good, Teddy." She hugged them both, and then left.

"What should we do?" Ginny asked.

"Where Harry?" Teddy asked.

"Harry had to go bye-bye." Ginny told him.

"Oh."

"Come on. Let's play!" Ginny said cheerily.

The next few days flashed by fast. The Holyhead Harpies won the game against the Tutshil Tornadoes. Today was Sunday. Ginny slept in until noon, and then sat around the flat until 4:00. At four, she floo'd over to the Burrow for dinner.

"Hello." Ginny called into the house. Molly burst out of the kitchen, and into the living room. She wrapped Ginny in a huge hug.

"Congratulations, dear!" Ginny instantly paled.

"How'd you know?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I know I wasn't there, dear, but it's all over the Daily Prophet!" Molly exclaimed. Ginny groaned.

"Seriously?" She moaned more to herself than to her mother.

"Oh, I thought you'd be happy, dear." Molly told her as she hugged her again.

"I just don't want the whole world to know."

"Really?" Molly asked in confusion. "I thought you'd be so excited that everybody knew." Molly smiled at her daughter. "You were amazing!"

"Amazing?" Ginny was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Molly pulled back, and held her daughter at arms length.

"Your amazing Quidditch performance last night." Molly said in a confused tone of voice. "What else?" Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Nothing," Ginny automatically told her mother. "I was just confused."

"Ginevra Potter!" Molly looked sternly at Ginny. "What's going on?"

"Nothings wrong, Mum!" Ginny exclaimed. "I swear!"

"Alright." Molly hugged her daughter. "But that was an amazing game yesterday!" Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, Mum. I agree, I did really good yesterday!" Ginny laughed.

That night, everyone came; even Andromeda and Teddy. Ginny personally took care of Teddy. She fed him and played with him.

When it was time to go, Ginny wrapped Teddy in a big hug. For some reason, she felt clingy to him.

"I'd ask to bring him with me, but Harry's going to be home any day now." Ginny told Andromeda.

"I see." Andromeda told her with a smile and a wink. Ginny laughed.

"Bye-bye, Teddy." Ginny kissed him on the head. "I love you."

"'Wove you too!" Ginny gave Teddy to Andromeda, and left.

It was 8:00 pm, and Ginny just felt like going to bed. She changed into her pajama bottoms and one of Harry's sweatshirts. Upon getting into bed, she promptly fell to sleep.

Harry had a bad headache, and felt disgusting. He hadn't showered in a week and could feel the effects it had on him. He badly wanted to go home to Ginny, but had to finish his report on the last week. After a mission, all Auror's apart of the mission had to write a report on everything that happened; every single detail.

"Argh." Harry heard Ron's moan. "I want to go home!" Ron whined. "And eat!" He added as an after thought.

"Of course you think of food." Harry said with a small chuckle.

"Well, you can't tell me you aren't thinking of food!" Ron exclaimed.

"I was actually thinking about Ginny, I can't wait to-" Ron quickly cut his brother-in-law off.

"No! No!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't want to hear what you want to do with my little sister!" Harry laughed.

"I was just going to say that I can't wait to see her again. It's not my fault that you have a dirty mind."

"I do not." Ron mumbled with a small blush, and Harry laughed.

"Well, I just finished my report, so I'm leaving." Harry told Ron.

"Alright. See ya later, mate." Harry gathered his things and left the office.

Harry walked to the lift, and went over to the Minister's office. Harry waved to the secretary, and walked into the Minister's office.

"Hey, Kingsley." Harry greeted the Minister.

"Hello, Harry." Harry placed the report on his desk.

"I'm going home." Harry said simply, and he left the room.

He went back to the lift, and took it to the main floor. From there he left through the visitor's center, and onto the Muggle streets of London. He decided to walk home, so that he could gather his thoughts. It was what he usually did after a mission.

When Harry got home, it was 11:30 pm. He quietly walked into the bedroom, to see if Ginny was asleep; she was.

Harry quietly got out a pair of his boxers, and a pair of pajamas, and went into the bathroom to take a long shower.

Late in the night, Ginny awoke to the sound of apparation, and was happy to note that it was Harry.

Soon enough, they lay in bed, and just talked, about nothing truly important. Ginny told Harry about her Quidditch game, and playing with Teddy. Harry told Ginny bits and pieces of his mission; he wasn't aloud to say much.

Somewhere in the back of Ginny's mind, she knew she needed to tell Harry about their baby, but she just didn't know how to say it, or how to bring it up. She needed Harry to know though, she was getting more excited since she first found out. She needed all of her nerves to be washed away, and for that to happen, Harry needed to know that they were having a baby.

As Ginny got closer and closer to falling asleep, an idea struck her.

"I completely forgot!" Ginny exclaimed as she quickly sat up. Harry sat up too.

"What?" He exclaimed as Ginny got up and rushed into the bathroom. "Are you still sick?" He asked her, as he too got out of bed and followed her into their bathroom.

"Actually, I wasn't ever sick." She reached into the garbage can, and pulled out the little white stick. The white stick had a small blue plus sign on it.

"Harry." Ginny handed the stick to him, and he looked at it in confusion.

"What is it, love?" He asked her.

"Love, do you ever want any kids?" All of Ginny's fears of the last week came back to her in an instance.

"Well," Harry looked confused. How had they got to this subject? "You know that I've always wanted my own family. I've wanted kids since the day we got married, but you have your Quidditch career at the moment, and I'd never ask you to give that up. When we do have kids, I will love them with my whole life." Harry smiled at her. "Just like I love you. They'll be the most important people in my life." Ginny instantly felt relieved. She threw her arms around him, and wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Harry, I love you so, so much! You don't know how relieved I am!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I love you to, Gin." He wrapped her in a hug. As confused as he was, he'd never give up the opportunity to hold Ginny close. After a moment, Ginny pulled back, and looked Harry in the eyes. She had silent tears in her eyes.

"Gin, love, what's going on." Ginny grabbed the white stick from his hands, and took a deep breath.

"Honey, this is a Muggle pregnancy test." Ginny whispered to him. "The plus means positive." It took Harry a moment before he realized what she was saying.

"Wait…" Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked in a slightly higher voice, and all Ginny could do was nod. "Merlin! This is fantastic!" Harry was absolutely beaming, and Ginny looked to be radiating. Harry picked Ginny up in his arms and spun her around. She giggled in a very girly way.

"Sweetheart, this is so wonderful!" He exclaimed as he set her back down on the ground. "Oh, Gin! This is fantastic! When did you find out? Does anyone else know? Is it a boy or a girl? For how long have you been pregnant? Do you know when the due date will be? This is SO great, Gin! When will we tell everybody? They'll be so excited! Oh… Gin!" He then crashed his lips down onto hers. Ginny quickly responded. The kiss was full of excitement, joy, and above all; love. Sometime during the kiss, Harry's hand dropped to Ginny's almost perfectly flat belly. As Harry pulled back from the kiss, he squatted down, and put his face up to her tummy.

"Hi, baby." He whispered before kissing her tummy. "This is Daddy. Me and Mummy love you very much." Harry stood back up, to find Ginny beaming and silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you so much, Harry." She gently murmured as Harry gathered her into his arms.

"I love you too, Ginny. Thank you so much."

"For what?" Ginny sounded confused.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." He told her. "You continue to make me happier and happier."

"I couldn't have made baby by myself." Ginny pointed out, and Harry smiled at her.

"Let's go get in bed." Harry gently picked Ginny up, and carried her to the bed. Ginny giggled.

"Harry, I'm pregnant, not broken." She smirked.

"You're carrying our baby." Harry said simply, as he kissed her on the head. He slowly lowered her to the bed.

"You never did answer my questions." Harry reminded her as he lay next to her on their bed.

"I could barely understand you, hon." Ginny said with a laugh.

"True." Harry laughed.

"Well, when did you find out?" Harry asked as he pulled Ginny close, and looked into her eyes.

"Don't be mad?" Her eyes were pleading, and Harry just nodded. "The day you left. I had a big dinner planned, but then you were leaving. I didn't want to worry you by telling you about baby." Harry nodded and kissed her.

"Well, I'll have to figure out a way to not have to go on mission's anymore. I'm not leaving you and baby again." Ginny beamed.

"That would be amazing! I hate when you leave, so I definitely won't be able to handle it when my hormones are going crazy." Harry kissed her again.

"Alright, well how far along are you?"

"I don't know. I'm scared to go to St. Mungo's. I wanted to wait for you." Ginny confessed.

"I'm glad. I want to be there when you do go. Why are you scared?"

"Well, if we go to St. Mungo's, then the whole world knows that we're having a baby. And I don't want some stranger to be my healer. I've been trying to think if we know any healers."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I don't want our baby on the front page of the Prophet before they're even born. Too bad we don't have any family that are healers."

"Well, I was thinking of all of our friends from Hogwarts, you know everyone from the D.A. and Padma is a healer. I'd rather have her than some person I don't know."

"Okay, tomorrow we can go and talk to Padma."

"I have Quidditch practice tomorrow, and you have to be at the Ministry."

"No, I don't. Remember, after missions, we get a week off before the trials. And, there's no way you're going to Quidditch practice tomorrow."

"Harry," Ginny took a deep breath. She hadn't thought about Harry being so protective of her. "Harry, hon, I'm fine until I'm twelve weeks along."

"You don't even know how far along you are." Harry told her sternly.

"Alright. I'll call in sick, we don't have a game this week, and so Gwenog should be okay with it. Tomorrow, we'll go see Padma." Harry kissed her gently.

"That's all I ask. I just want you both safe. I don't think playing Quidditch with all of the bludgers and quaffle flying around is such a good idea. You've been hit in the gut many times be the bludgers, we don't want baby hurt."

"You're right."

After just laying there in silence for a little while, Harry looked down at Ginny, and found her asleep on his chest.

"I love you, Ginny." He then put his hand her tummy. "I love you, baby."

review


	8. going to saint Mungos,telling the family

Chapter 8:Going to St. Mungos

The next morning, Harry and Ginny slept in until 10:30. They had stayed up late talking the previous night, and they both slept better with their significant others with them.

Harry awoke first, and just took the time to stare at Ginny. Harry couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. As crazy as it sounded, ever since he found out about baby, she'd been even more beautiful in his eyes.

After kissing Ginny's forehead, Harry moved down the bed, and put his face parallel with Ginny's tummy.

"Hello, baby." He whispered to her tummy. He then kissed it, and he felt Ginny stir.

"Harry," She mumbled sleepily. He came up from under the covers, and kissed her forehead.

"Morning, love." He whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh." She mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Did you Owl Gwenog?" She then asked.

"Nope. But, I will now." Harry got out of bed, and went to find parchment and a quill.

'Dear Gwenog,

I'm sorry to say that Ginny isn't feeling well. She said that it might be all right for her to miss practice today, since there wasn't a game on Saturday. She should be back tomorrow. Thank you for understanding.

-Harry'

He folded the letter up, and stuck it into an envelope. He walked into the kitchen, and over to their owl. Harry and Ginny shared a beautiful black owl, with white spots on her back.

"Midnight," Harry called to the owl. The owl hopped over to Harry, and stuck out her leg. Harry stuck the note to the owl, and ruffled Midnight's feathers. He then opened the window, and the owl flew out. Harry walked back into the bedroom.

"All taken care of." He told her, and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, love." She sat up and stretched. She got out of bed, and crossed the bedroom to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry was confused at first, but didn't mind that much, and was soon kissing along. When she pulled back, she whispered into his ear.

"Meet you in the shower." And with that she ran to the bathroom, and into the shower. Harry was right on her heels.

Harry and Ginny walked up to the reception desk at St. Mungos.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The welcome witch spoke with her head down, and in a lazy tone.

"We'd like to speak to Healer Padma Patil." Harry told her.

"Do you have an appointment?" The witch asked, still not looking up.

"We're old friends." Ginny told her.

"Alright. I'll see if she has a moment. Names?"

"Harry and Ginny Potter." Harry told her.

"Oh!" The witch's head snapped up with incredible speed. "I'll be right on that Mr. Potter!" She jumped up, and ran off to the back. Ginny laughed, and Harry blushed.

"I know you hate the fame, but look what it did for us. Now we can see Padma sooner." Ginny smirked at Harry.

"Ha, ha." He told her, before kissing her forehead.

After a few minutes, the welcome witch reappeared.

"Ms. Patil has a moment. If you two would follow me, I can lead you back to her office." She started to walk away, and Harry and Ginny followed her. They walked through many halls, before the got the section of the hospital labeled, 'Midwife Healers'.

"Here you are." The witch knocked on the door, and called in. "Ms. Patil, Mr. and Mrs. Potter are here to see you." And with that, she walked away.

After a moment, the door opened, and there stood their old friend, and former D.A. member, Padma Patil.

"Harry! Ginny!" Padma exclaimed, and she hugged them both. "It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed. "Parvati and Lavender were just talking about having a reunion D.A. meeting, and I was just thinking how fun it would be to see everyone again, and then the Welcome Witch comes in and tells me you two are here to see me! It was such a wonderful surprise!"

"It's so good to see you too!" Ginny agreed whole-heartily. The D.A. had been who she had stuck with when Harry, Ron and Hermione had left, they were some of her best friends. "A reunion D.A. meeting huh, that'd be fun!"

"Yes, quite. Plus, I'm getting married soon!" Padma stuck out her left hand, for them to see her ring.

"It's beautiful, Padma!" Ginny gushed, when in reality, Ginny didn't care much for jewelry.

"Thank you." Padma beamed. "I, of course, was going to invite all my old Hogwarts friends. It's to be in four months, you should be getting an invite by owl any day now." She told them.

"Anthony Goldstein, right?" Ginny clarified.

"Yeah." Padma beamed again. Harry just looked at the two girls in astonishment. "Well, enough about me! Let's get down to business, what did you guys come to talk to me about? I can't imagine you need any assistance in the Midwife area. That is where I specialize. But, I could always set you up with another Healer." Padma rambled on, and to Harry she sounded just like her twin sister and Lavender.

"Well…" Ginny turned to Harry, as if saying 'you tell her!'

"Actually, Padma," Harry started, and Ginny shot him a grateful look. "We have something that we wouldn't trust with any other Healer, you're a good friend of ours. Ginny's pregnant, and so we need a Midwife. We want our Midwife to be somebody we know, we don't want it to be all over the Daily Prophet, you know?" Padma looked astonished for a moment, before smiling brightly.

"I would love to be your Midwife!" Padma exclaimed. "This is so exciting, I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Actually," Ginny cut in. "We'd really appreciate it if this was kept between the three of us, my family doesn't even know yet."

"Oh, of course." Padma quickly recollected herself. "So, what do you know so far?" Ginny laughed.

"That I'm pregnant." She said shortly. Padma laughed.

"Alright." Padma smiled at the two. "Come on into my room and we'll take a look." The couple followed Padma into the room. Inside were a desk, a filing cabinet, three chairs, and an examining bed.

"Ginny, if you could have a seat on the bed, and Harry you can sit on a chair, or just stand, I don't really care." Padma walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, and a self-writing quill.

"Ginny Potter." Padma spoke aloud, and the quill quickly jotted it down. Padma pulled out her wand, and spoke to Ginny.

"Gin, if you could pull of your blouse, to just over your stomach." Ginny did as she was told, and Padma took out her wand.

"Alright, what I'm going to do is a spell that will show us exactly what inside your stomach looks like, so that we can take a look inside. For the first time, it may look weird, but it will get normal." Padma said with a laugh. Padma then swung her wand, and a big blue bubble appeared above Ginny's stomach. Harry and Ginny both gasped. Padma just laughed.

"Can't be more than twelve weeks." She spoke to the quill, and Ginny let out a happy breath. That was when she wasn't aloud to play Quidditch anymore, twelve weeks. Padma then turned to the couple.

"Would you two like to her baby's heartbeat?" They both nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Alright." She swished her wand, and a small _thump-thump_ was heard.

"Oh." Ginny gasped, and moved her hand to her just barely showing tummy.

"That's that baby's…?" Harry's voice trailed off, and Padma laughed.

"Yes, that is your baby's heartbeat." She swished her wand again, and the sound was gone. She swished her wand one more time, and then blue tummy bubble was gone.

"Sounds healthy to me." Padma told them. "Now, when was your last period?" Padma asked Ginny.

"Six weeks ago."

"Are you sure?" Padma looked skeptical. "Because to me, it seems that it would have been longer ago. The baby wouldn't be that big, yet." Padma swished her wand again, and muttered a few incantations. Ginny's stomach glowed blue for a moment, before Padma nodded her head.

"Ginny, it seems that you are ten weeks along." Ginny blushed.

"I could have made a mistake." Ginny muttered sheepishly.

"I'd say twelve weeks ago works better." Ginny blushed again.

"I was just so frantic as I saw that it had been more than twenty-nine days, and I guess that I just… lost count." Ginny offered.

"Very understandable." Padma then turned to the quill, and started muttering to it, and it jotted down all of the notes.

"Alright. Ginny, I'd say that you're about ten weeks along. The baby was conceived on September 22. I'd say that makes your due date sometime between June 18 and June 25." Padma smiled hugely at the couple before her. "Congratulations!" She exclaimed. Both Harry and Ginny beamed.

"Do you two have any questions?" She asked them. They looked at each other, and then Ginny said.

"When do I need to quit Quidditch?"

"As soon as you can, is what I would suggest. Let Gwenog Jones know as soon as possible, so that she can find a replacement. In case you need to play a few more games, the baby will be safe. You should be alright until twelve weeks along, but like I said, let her know right away." Ginny nodded.

"Alright."

"Anything else?"

"What do we need to know?" Ginny asked her.

"Well," Padma looked thoughtful for a minute. "There is a lot I could tell you about. For example, I would suggest not taking in any forms of alcohol while pregnant."

"I knew that." Ginny told her. "All I've had is butterbeer." Padma looked sternly at Ginny.

"Actually, Ginny, Butterbeer does have some alcohol in it. I would suggest not having any. It is very bad for you and for the baby. I assume you don't intake much alcohol on a daily basis, so it won't be hard for you to go nine months without it, or seven in this case."

"Oh." Again, Ginny looked sheepish. "Do you have like a list of things I should and shouldn't eat while pregnant?"

"Well," Padma got a piece of parchment and a quill and gave it to Ginny. "I would suggest you take notes during appointments, that way you can re-read them later, and refer to them." Ginny nodded. "Alright, drink tons of water, probably eight to ten glasses of water each day. Also, eat lots of fruits, vegetables and whole grains. Don't drink anything with caffeine, for example Muggle soda. I know I love Muggle soda, and drink it all of the time. Keep to water, and everyone once in a while some pumpkin juice would be fine. Don't skip meals, ever! I can't put enough emphasis on that. Even if you're not hungry, baby is. Baby needs the nourishment. I'll see pregnant women sometimes, and they'll say that they didn't eat because they didn't feel hungry right then, and chances are you won't always feel like eating, but baby really needs you to eat." Padma went over to the filing cabinet, as Ginny wrote furiously. "This is a lot of help." Padma told Ginny as she took out a small brochure type paper. "Here, I'll read this one page for you. You can have this brochure, so don't worry about writing it all done." Padma opened the brochure, and started to read.

"Good nutrition during pregnancy is essential, the nutrients you give your body are the building blocks of strong, healthy growth for baby. During the next nine months, you'll need about 300 more calories per day than usual. The best way to get these in is by sneaking in two or three healthy snacks between three small meals. Eating frequent small meals, opposed to a few large meals separated by long period without calories or nutrients, help baby get maximum benefit from what you eat." Padma then handed the brochure to Ginny. "Pregnancy is one of the only things in the whole of the wizarding world that is so close to Muggle's. We recommend the same things to pregnant witches, as a Muggle doctor would recommend their pregnant patients." Ginny nodded again, she was starting to look more overwhelmed. "Now, you asked about what you shouldn't eat while pregnant, correct?"

"Yeah." Ginny got the quill and parchment ready.

"Alright. Fish is kind of risky, so I would say avoid any kinds of fish. It's easier than worrying about the type of fish you're in taking. Like I already said, avoid alcohol, and caffeine. Be careful with the type of cheese you're having. Don't use tap water during your first trimester if you can. Buy Muggle water bottles if you can, or other things like that. Try not to have too much junk food. Like candy, Muggle chips, and other things like that."

"Wow." Ginny breathed as she jotted down the final note. "Lots to remember." Padma laughed at Harry and Ginny's expressions.

"Yeah. I would recommend buying a pregnancy book. Some things I would like to tell you before you go is that you should still exercise. Just because you are pregnant, does not mean you should become a couch potato. Also, Harry, try to be involved. Be with her for it all, and try to do what she does. And when her cravings get crazy, and her mood swings more frequent, be patient." Padma smiled at them again, it seemed to be something she did quite frequently.

"Thank you so much, Padma." Ginny said after a moment.

"You're welcome." They were all silent for a moment.

"Well, if that's all…?" Harry turned to Padma.

"If there are no more questions, then, yes."

"Alright." Harry lifted Ginny down from the examining bed, and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go to Flourish and Blotts after." Harry whispered to her, and she nodded.

"I'll owl you when it's time for your next appointment." Padma waved to them as they left.

The next week (a week later)

Harry stumbled into the living room of the Burrow, and put Teddy down, who quickly ran off. As Ginny fell out of the fireplace, Harry quickly caught her.

"Hey, love." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm usually not so clumsy." Ginny muttered more to herself than to Harry. Harry simply put his hand on her stomach, in a gesture he hoped she'd understand. "Probably." She murmured before pulling away from Harry.

"We're here!" Ginny called. She heard calls of, 'in the kitchen.' Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen, and found the whole family already there. Molly was helping Teddy into the booster seat.

"Hello, dears." Molly greeted them with a smile.

"Hey." They both smiled and then sat down.

"Mum," Ginny looked towards Teddy.

"Oh no. I want to take care of him today. I miss having little children."

"Well, everyone's having kids now." Percy said with a laugh. "There's Victoire, Dominique, and George and Angelina's baby." Harry and Ginny exchanged a look that said, 'maybe-we-should-tell-them-now'. Ginny nodded, and Harry stood up.

"Um," Harry faltered for a minute, before regaining speech. "Ginny and I have an announcement." Ginny also stood up and took Harry's hand in hers.

"We already know." Ron said flatly.

"You do?" Harry's brow knit in confusion. "Everybody knows?"

"We're not nosy people, but it's been all over the place. We're just surprised that you didn't tell us first." Bill explained.

"Well, we were going to tell you tonight." Ginny told everybody. Harry and Ginny were both slightly shocked that nobody was reacting the way they had guessed that they would.

"We're all just wondering why." George spoke with question in his voice.

"Well, it wasn't really planned." Harry felt himself blush, something he hadn't done in front of the Weasley's in a long time.

"How can you not plan that?" Ron asked.

"Well…" Harry blushed again. Just then, Ginny remembered a similar conversation she and her mother had had last week.

"I'm confused." She said. "What are you all talking about? Because it doesn't sound like we're all on the same page."

"We're talking about you, Little Miss Quidditch, quitting the Holyhead Harpies. You can't have possibly been too sick to not play at all anymore." Ron said in a slightly accusing tone of voice.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. She quickly turned to Harry. "We told Gwen not to say anything!"

"No, love." Harry tried to calm her down. "We didn't say anything about whether or not you were quitting."

"I'm not even quitting!" Ginny exclaimed, frustrated.

"Oh good." George smiled. "But then why didn't you play Quidditch yesterday?"

"Well," Ginny smiled, and then looked at Harry, who nodded. "Harry and I are having a baby." Ginny spoke calmly, even though she was squealing inside. She loved the sound of her and Harry's baby.

Upon hearing the announcement, Molly sprung up from her seat, and squealed. She ran to Ginny and hugged her more tightly then Ginny could ever remember being hugged.

"Mum," She barely got out the words. "Can't breathe." Molly lessened up on her grip.

"We can't have that can we?" Molly chuckled as she looked at her daughter, with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe my baby is having a baby!"

Arthur also got up from his chair, and came over to the happy couple. He wrapped Harry in a fatherly hug, which Harry happily returned. He had felt like he was a part of this family since years previously.

"Congratulations, son." Arthur told Harry, and Harry couldn't help but smile. It was just like he imagined his father to say.

While Molly was still fussing over Ginny; Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Hermione all got up and congratulated Harry, and tried to the same to Ginny. George yelled out comments such as, 'It's about time!' and 'Finally knocked her up, Potter!' They left Harry mortified, and Ginny just giggled at the look on his face. Percy hugged his little sister, and offered a congratulations to Harry. Bill also hugged Ginny, and he gave Harry a brotherly side hug. But, Ron looked to be… well he looked almost… confused.

"How did this happen?" Ron finally asked to no one in particular.

"Well you see Ron, when a man and women love each other-" George started before Ron quickly cut him off.

"Ewe, no!" Ron exclaimed and everyone asked.

"Well little brother, you did ask." George said as he put his hands up in a gesture of mock surrender.

"Dis is so exciting!" Fleur exclaimed, before quickly sitting down, and screwing her face up in pain. "Little Dominique does non like moi being exciteed I geese." She said and everyone laughed.

"But it is exciting!" Angelina exclaimed. "Now our baby will have a playmate!"

"Yeah. George Jr., Dominique, and Harry Jr." George added.

"Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "My baby won't be named Harry Jr." She made a face and everyone laughed, including Harry.

"Don't like my name do you?" He asked in a tone of mock hurt.

"No, I love your name." Ginny all but purred, and Harry hoped nobody else noticed it. "I just don't want my baby to share the name as his dad. I've always thought that was weird. Middle name, of course, but not first name." When everyone looked at her stupidly, she just sighed. "Like, Teddy Remus." She put emphasis on 'Remus'. "That sounds fine, but it's not the same name as his father. Or, Harry James." Then Ginny got an idea. "Or, I'm Ginevra Molly." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. My name is Hermione Jean; Jean is my mothers name." Everyone nodded.

After a minute, Angelina nodded slightly. She looked to be deep in thought.

"And I don't want our baby to be George Jr." Angelina spoke up after a minute. She then looked at George. "I want his name to be Fred." George instantly perked up, and he quickly looked at her.

"Really?" He asked, and everyone heard an almost plea in his voice.

"Yeah," Angelina nodded with a huge smile on her face. George rushed to her side, and wrapped her in a huge hug. He nearly picked her up off of her feet.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed. Angelina laughed.

"Fred was one of my best friends." She told him. "And he was your twin, and I love you." George kissed her, and it started out chaste, but gradually grew passionate. Molly finally coughed, and broke the couple up. They both blushed.

"Sorry." Angelina mumbled sheepishly.

"Quite alright dear." Molly smiled. "Let's eat now." Molly magically floated the food in from the kitchen. Ginny reached for a piece of steak, before Molly quickly pulled the plate out of Ginny's reach.

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't think you should be eating any of that." Molly _Accio_'d Ginny's plate, and put a big salad on it. "Here, Ginny." She handed Ginny the newly made salad.

"What's up, Mum?" Ginny asked, frustrated. "I can handle myself, thank you very much."

"And that is why you can't. Ginny, you need to eat healthily while you're pregnant. It's key."

"I know, Mum. I'm not an idiot!" Ginny's temper was just as bad as her mothers. While the two women fought, everyone else tried to strike up conversation, so as not to be on the receiving end of either women's hex's.

"Ginny, you need to swallow your pride-" Ginny cut her mother off.

"My _what_?" Ginny exclaimed. "Mum, I'm fine!"

"Have you been to St. Mungo's yet?" Molly suddenly asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see-" Molly cut her daughter off.

"Well you didn't listen to your healer very well, or you didn't have a very good healer." Molly said matter-of-factly. "Maybe I should be your healer. You don't want just anyone dealing with you and your baby." Molly looked sternly at her daughter.

"Are you saying that I'm not capable of myself?" Ginny asked. "I'm perfectly capable! Plus, I have Harry." Molly quickly turned to Harry.

"Have you made sure Ginny is eating properly, Harry? Have you been enforcing the rules on her?" Molly fired the questions at her son-in-law.

"Whoa, Molly, slow down." Arthur said with a chuckle. "And leave the poor boy alone."

"Me too!" Ginny interjected. "I'm fine! I can take care of myself! Do you not trust me?"

"Ginny-" Ginny stood up, and ran out of the kitchen. Harry quickly got up and followed her. She ran all the way up to her old bedroom, Harry right behind her the whole time. When she finally got to her old room, she ran in and slammed the door shut. Harry tried to open it, but she had locked it with magic.

"Gin, sweetheart, it's me." Harry spoke gently. "Can you open the door, love?" He heard somebody crying, but she made no attempt to unlock the door.

"Love, can I please come in?" Harry heard her start to sob. Harry finally decided to pull out his wand. He tapped the doorknob with it and muttered, _"Alohomora." _Harry walked into the room, and locked the door behind him. He saw Ginny lying on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She had her knees bent, and pulled up to her chest. Harry rushed to her side. He sat down on the bed, and pulled her into his lap. She buried her head in Harry's chest.

"I love you." He whispered as he rubbed her back. "I love you so much." After a little while, Ginny calmed down.

"I love you, Harry." She mumbled.

"I love you, sweetheart. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He spoke gently and lovingly.

"It's just…" Her voice faltered. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"What about, love. You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm scared because…" She took a deep breath. "Well, what Mum said is true. I'm so worried that I won't do anything right. And she just made it that much more real. She all but told me that I couldn't handle being a mother, and that's what I'm most scared about. That I might screw this baby up."

"Oh Ginny…" Harry rubbed her back softly, and lovingly. "I love you so much. You will be a wonderful mother."

"What if I don't eat right, and I lose the baby before it's even born?" Seeing Ginny so vulnerably confessing her fears broke Harry's heart.

"Oh, honey, I'm so scared to. There are so many things that could go wrong," Ginny's face fell at this. "But we shouldn't spend our time worrying about the 'what if's. It's not worth it; we'll just drive ourselves crazy. I love you so much, and no matter what happens, we'll do it together." Harry gently pressed a kiss to the top of Ginny's head. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you." Ginny mumbled. "I love you, Harry." She reached up and kissed him on the head. "Thank you for always being there for me."

"I will always be there for you, sweetheart." He kissed her head again.

"You're going to be a great Daddy." She whispered.

"Thank you." Harry caught her lips in a sweet kiss. "Do you want to go home now?" Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." Harry picked Ginny up bridal style, and walked across the room and out into the hall. "Harry, I can walk."

Harry leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips. "Quiet love." Harry carried her all the way down the stairs, and to the entrance to the kitchen. He set her down.

"Let's get Teddy and go." They went into the kitchen, and found most everybody gone. Audrey, Hermione and Molly were cleaning up the kitchen.

"We're leaving." Harry told them. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Harry." Hermione smiled at him knowingly, and Harry couldn't help but smile at her.

"Bye, Hermione." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and went to leave the kitchen.

"Wait." Molly called. Harry and Ginny turned around.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Molly smiled sadly at her daughter, before turning back to the sink. Harry and Ginny then left the kitchen, collected Teddy, and said bye to the family.

They went home, put Teddy to bed, and then went to bed themselves. That night they slept soundly.


	9. A BABY BOY:)

So I read this:[ New Chapter ] for Pregnancy 101, Ch. 17, from .29 it was so funny check it out!

Ginny is now 6 months

Ginny was so excited. Actually, excited wasn't a big enough word. Maybe delighted, or enthralled or maybe even enthusiastic. Why was she so _enthusiastic_? Well, today she got to find out the gender of her baby! She had hardly slept the night before. She and Harry had spent all night talking and laughing. Harry had gotten up early for work, and had been super tired. But, he wouldn't have given up last night for anything. They had had a good time, and Ginny had still had a lot of energy today, as surprising as it had been for her. She just couldn't wait.

Trying to contain herself, she'd tried knitting again- big fail- she'd watch a few television programs, and she'd eaten; a lot. She'd started to eat healthy, since she read in her pregnancy book that babies liked the same things that they had in the womb. She definitely didn't want her little baby eating chips and chocolate.

As Ginny was packing up a bag to take with her, she felt a little kick inside of her.

"Hello, honey," Ginny cooed gently. "I'm going to find out what you are today." She told it. "Mummy can't wait."

After a healthy lunch consisting of a fresh, green, garden salad, and a veggie sandwich, Ginny flooed to St. Mungos; 15 minutes early.

She couldn't help herself; she couldn't wait another moment at home. She had to be gone, and doing something. Ginny was also excited to see Harry again. Recently, she'd start to miss him when he went to work. Normally, she was okay from when he went to work from when he got home. She could handle the day apart. But lately, she would pine for him all day.

When the appointment was in- finally!- in only 2 minutes, and Harry hadn't arrived yet, Ginny started to worry. She felt really hurt that he wasn't here for her and their baby. Not realizing that she was completely overreacting, Ginny started to cry. As she covered her face in her hands, she heard someone approach.

"Ginny!" The voice exclaimed, and she could tell it was Harry. She flung herself at him, and he held her close to him. "What's wrong, honey."

"You weren't here." Was Ginny's muffled reply.

"Honey, I'm here now." Harry assured her. Harry was surprised that she was crying. Sure she'd been extra emotional lately, but crying because he wasn't five minutes early, that wasn't like Ginny. If anything, she'd have yelled, not started crying. "Love, it's alright." Ginny sniffled, before wiping her eyes on Harry's Auror robes.

"You're right. Sorry I kinda freaked out." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, love." Harry kissed her nose, just before a nurse called their names.

"Mr. And Mrs. Potter." The nurse called and Harry turned to Ginny.

"Are you ready, love?" Ginny nodded, so Harry grabbed her hand and led her to the nurse.

"This way to Padma Patil's office." The nurse led the couple back to Padma's office. The nurse rapped on the door, before leaving.

"Come in!" They heard Padma call, so they entered the room.

"Hey Harry, Ginny." Padma greeted them from her desk. "Come on in, and we can get started." Harry and Ginny entered the office, and Padma stood up.

"Okay," Padma smiled. "This is one of the happiest and most fun appointments of the pregnancy, at least for you two." Padma put on some gloves, and motioned for Ginny sit up on the counter. "Alright, first up, we're going to check out baby." Padma muttered the charm she did last time, and the same big blue bubble appeared above her belly. This time, the baby was much more visible.

"Oh… whoa," Harry murmured in astonishment. Ginny smiled hugely, and rubbed her tummy affectingly.

"Alright, I'm going to add sound, and we'll check for the heart beat." Padma muttered another incantation, and they immediately heard a steady _thump-thump-thump. _Harry looked amazed at the little bubble that showed his baby. He looked so happy, and Ginny couldn't help but beam at her husband. He really was the sweetest person, and he made her feel like the most important person. Harry quickly took Ginny's hand and he kissed it gently. Padma just smiled at the couple.

"That sounds healthy to me." Padma told them as she jotted down a few notes. "Sounds really good." Harry smiled happily.

"Good."

"Alright, as you can see, you only have one baby in there." Padma told them. "Hopefully you're not disappointed by that." Harry and Ginny both chuckled.

"Not at all." Ginny assured her. "Labor twice, uh-uh. I haven't heard one good thing about being in labor."

"Good," Padma chuckled. "Because really, there isn't much good about it."

"Except the baby of course." Ginny pointed out.

"Well, yes." Padma smiled. "True. All right, the baby looks really good to me. I'm just gonna go through a few spells to make sure everything's good. It shouldn't take too long." Padma did a bunch of different spells, but Harry and Ginny didn't really see a difference. They were too enthralled with their baby.

"Okay," Padma spoke after a little while. "Baby is completely healthy."

"Good," Ginny smiled and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Yep," Harry agreed, and Padma smiled.

"Baby is about 7 inches and weighs about 10.5 ounces." Padma told them. "Just the right size." Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, and Harry kissed her hand again.

"Okay, now comes the most exciting part. If you guys would like, then I can tell you the gender of your baby. Do you guys want to?" Harry nodded his head enthusiastically, and Ginny squealed.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed and Padma laughed.

"Alright." Padma swished her wand and muttered an incantation that neither had heard before, of course. "Do you see that," Padma gestured to a part on the baby. Harry and Ginny both nodded. "Those are most likely boy parts." Ginny squealed, and Harry smiled largely.

"I told you!" Ginny exclaimed and she jumped off the counter and to Harry. He kissed her and she kissed him back. When the broke apart, they saw that the blue bubble was still up.

"A boy!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "We're having a little boy."

"It's so exciting." Harry agreed.

"Guess what Harry?" Ginny beamed at Harry. "I'm having James Sirius." At this, Harry kissed her again, this time a little more passionately. Ginny kissed him back, before Padma's cough broke them up. They pulled apart blushing, and Padma just laughed.

"I'll run the test one more time, just to make sure." Padma told them, before she muttered the same incantation. "Yep," Padma declared. "Definitely boy parts." Harry and Ginny both smiled. "Do you guys want a picture of the baby?"

"Yes, please." Ginny agreed. Padma waved her wand, and she held two pictures. They showed exactly what the blue bubble showed; a fuzzy picture of their baby. Since these were wizard pictures, the baby in the picture moved just like the bubble did.

"Will these pictures move as the baby moves inside of me?" Ginny asked when Padma handed one to Ginny, and one to Harry.

"Nope. They just show what you saw today, and they will forever show today. Sorry." Ginny smiled.

"It's no big deal, just wondered."

After a few more minutes of small talk, Padma said she had another client, so Harry and Ginny left. They decided to leave St. Mungos out the normal way, and go get some dinner somewhere. As they were walking to the exit, a mob of reports showed up. Camera's flashed, and lots of voices attacked them. Ginny felt the blood inside of her boil up at the comments of some of them.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" One asked.

"Is this why you quit Quidditch?" Another asked.

"Can you grant us an interview?" A kinder voiced asked, but none bothered Ginny more than the next one.

"Are you having an affair or is the baby actually Potters?" When Ginny heard this she snapped.

"What?!" She exclaimed, venom in her voice. "Why would you even ask that?! Of course he's Harry's baby! He's my husband!" This comment also bothered Harry, but he wanted to leave it to Ginny, since he knew she'd handle it just fine. When she whipped out her wand though, Harry knew he had to pull her away.

"Come on, Gin. They're not worth it." Harry told her kindly, while scowling at everyone else. He led her through the crowd of people, and into the streets of Muggle London. After walking for a little while, they lost the reporters. Ginny was still seething, so Harry led them to a small park. He sat her down on a bench and went behind her. He gently rubbed Ginny's back, trying to calm her nerves.

"It's alright, love." Harry murmured in her ear.

"They should not have said that. I would never have an affair. I love you so much, you're the most important person in the world to me." Ginny told him. "I just can't believe they'd accuse me of doing such a thing." Harry went to her shoulders and neck, trying to ease out the tension.

"Love, I know you wouldn't and that's all that matters. I love you more than anything, and you love me. That's all that matters, honey. Don't let it bother you. I love you." Ginny sighed.

"I love you too, Harry. And so does James." Harry came around in front of her, and gently kissed her belly.

"I love you and James, too." Harry whispered. "You guys are so important to me."

"You're important to us, too." Ginny murmured, before Harry gently kissed her, and she kissed him back. It was short, but sweet and full of their undying love for each other.

They now find out what it is:

The next day, Sunday, Harry and Ginny decided to go up to the Burrow, since they hadn't gone in several weeks. Plus, Teddy wanted to play with Victoire.

"Ginny, Harry, Teddy!" Molly exclaimed happily when they arrived. "I'm so glad you're here."

"It's good to see you too, Molly." Harry gave Molly a hug, as did Ginny, and Molly wrapped Teddy in a warm hug.

"Come on in, we're just sitting down to dinner." Molly led them to the kitchen, and they took their seats.

"Hey guys!" Everyone greeted Harry and Ginny, and they greeted everyone else.

"Is there something you two want to say?" George asked with a funny look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, confusion evident on her face.

"Like, 'you win!'?" George offered.

"Win what?" Harry asked.

"The bet! You two are having a boy, right?" George asked, clearly not wanting to be patient.

"Yep!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "James Sirius Potter!" Everyone passed around congratulations.

"How exciting!" Molly squealed happily.

"The Daily Prophet was right for once, too!" Hermione laughed.

"Kingsley had a little to do with that." Harry said with a laugh. "What would we do without him?"

"Surely we'd all die!" George said in a high, false voice. Everyone laughed. "But what a name to live up to." George laughed. "Are you two asking for a troublemaker?"

"I actually think you two are." Ron said with a laugh, and he pointed between George and Angelina. "It's not like you two were very studious."

"Too true, brother-dear." George laughed.

"I like to hope our child will be somewhat studious." Angelina interjected. "But I know I don't even have a prayer." Everyone laughed at that.

"You're right." George nodded apologetically to Angelina.

"Never said it was a bad thing." Angelina added. "I'm marrying a master prankster, obviously it doesn't bother me."

"I zink zat zere isn't a 'ole bunch of studious people in zis family." Fleur added. "Maybe Percy, but none of ze rest of you."

"True. We were all made for action." Ginny agreed. "None of us can sit still."

"And that's why I fit in." Harry chuckled. "When did I ever sit still?"

"Agreed, brother-dear." George laughed. "You were a man of action."

"He still is." Ginny said. "He's an Auror for Merlin's sake."

"I wasn't just studious." Percy tried to defend himself.

"Nope, you pretty much were." George teased. "Can't remember a time when you're nose wasn't out of a book."

"I'm studious." Hermione interjected.

"Yeah, but you're also a fighter." Ron explained. "So, that doesn't make you all studious."

"Hey, I fought in the great Battle!" Percy exclaimed, clearly trying to still defend his case.

"Give it up, Percy." Bill laughed. "You ain't got a prayer." Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh leave your poor brother alone." Molly chided, but there was a small present on her face. She loved her whole family together; laughing, talking, eating and enjoying themselves. It was her heaven.

"From what I know, you are very studious, Percy." Audrey intervened. "And I didn't even know you back then." Percy laughed, and kissed Audrey's temple.

"Glad to know you're on my side." He said with a chuckled, and Audrey just smiled.

"Ewe!" George exclaimed. "PDA!"

"Like you've never shown PDA." Ron scoffed.

"Yeah, and neither have you." George tossed back, and Ron blushed.

"See, you've got nothing over me little brother." George teased.

"Shut up." Ron mumbled as he ate another bite.

The family finished up dinner with more fun talk. When it was time to go, Molly reluctantly said goodbye. Each week Molly felt a small tinge of sadness, as she watched her family leave her. But the thought that'd she see them again was always reassuring.

As Molly stood in the living room, watching the last person floo away, Arthur walked over and put an arm around Molly.

"They're fine." He mumbled in her ear, and Molly nodded.

"I know." She whispered, not sure why though, no one was around.

"It just proves how wonderful a job you did on them. They can go out into the world, and stand on their own. You truly did do wonderful, Molly."

"I wasn't alone," Molly mumbled. "I had one great husband, who was with me through it all."

"I was, wasn't I?" Arthur murmured with a chuckle. "Come on Mollywobbles, let's go up to bed."

**Review please!**


	10. Fred the II born

Chapter 9:

The next day, Sunday, Harry and Ginny decided they'd go to the Burrow, so that they could give everyone their gifts. They didn't feel like wrapping them, so just brought them in a large duffle bag. They were excited to see everyone's reaction to their gifts; they knew everyone would love them.

When Harry and Ginny arrived they saw everyone was already there, Andromeda and Teddy included.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed when they came through the floo network. Teddy rushed to Harry, and Harry scooped him up into his arms. "You home!" Harry blew a raspberry on Teddy's cheek.

"Yeah, and we got you a present there." Harry told an excited Teddy.

"I wanna see it!" Teddy exclaimed and Harry chuckled.

"After dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Teddy nodded his head sadly. "Nana!" Teddy exclaimed, still in Harry's arms.

"Yes, dear?" Molly looked up from the stove.

"Can we eat?" He asked eagerly, and everyone laughed.

"Of course, my dear." Molly smiled at Teddy. "Let's all have a seat and we can get started."

Everyone was soon seated at the table, and Molly had brought the food to the table.

"So how was your trip, dears?" Molly asked Harry and Ginny as everyone ate.

"Wonderful," Ginny smiled fondly, as she rubbed her belly. "It was nice to get away."

"Yeah, it was amazing. It's very cool down there." Harry agreed.

"What kinds of things did you do?" Audrey asked excitedly. She was much into traveling, and just since her wedding she'd been out of the country twice.

"Oh, I don't wanna hear this," George said seriously. "Spare us all please." Ginny shot George a glare, before turning to Audrey.

"We spent a lot of time on the beach, and in the town. One day, Harry tried surfing, snorkeling and a few other water sports. James wouldn't have wanted me to do anything like that." Ginny said with a chuckle. "The weather was nice, so that was definitely a plus."

"Oh how wonderful!" Audrey said happily. "It sounds like you two had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was nice to get away." Ginny agreed. "And we got you all a little keep sake."

"Oh, you shouldn't have, dears." Molly said with a smile.

"You'll love it though, Mum." Ginny said happily and she turned to Harry.

"We could do it after dinner." Harry suggested and Ginny nodded.

"That sounds good." Ginny agreed, and everyone soon finished their dinner.

After dinner, the family sat in the living room, and Harry and Ginny passed out everyone's gifts. Everyone loved them.

After all the admiring, everyone slowly left. Bill and Fleur left first, and then George and Angelina, for Angelina had a hard time moving around. She was very pregnant, and moving was quite difficult. She was due on April 1st; Fred and George's birthday. Angelina wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she hoped beyond hope that he wasn't born on the 1st. It would just be so hard on everyone, especially George. She wanted him to be born healthy, and on time, but any day but the 1st.

After George and Angelina, Audrey and Percy left, and then Andromeda and Teddy. Last, Ron & Hermione and Harry & Ginny left.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Angelina moaned as she awoke to Fred bouncing on her bladder. She really couldn't wait for his birth. She definitely wouldn't miss this part of pregnancy.

She gingerly got out of bed, and waddled to the bathroom. She quickly pulled up her nightdress, and did her business. She then walked back into the master bedroom, and back in to bed.

George and Angelina had found a little cottage not far from the Burrow and the Nest. They had moved in while Harry and Ginny were in Hawaii, and were enjoying it so far. The main floor had a nice sized kitchen, a dining room, a sitting room for company, a small study, and a comfortable family room. The second floor had three bedrooms, a full bathroom, and the master bedroom and bathroom. They also had a small attic on the third floor. Their fireplace, for flooing, was in the sitting room for the company.

"Fred…?" George mumbled when he felt Angelina sag back in bed.

"Yeah…" Angelina answered sleepily. "I can't wait for him to be born."

"Me neither," George agreed with a small, sleepy, smile. "The nursery looks awesome."

Earlier in the week, Harry had suggested Dean for a mural in the nursery. Ginny told Angelina how they did their nursery, and they thought it was a good idea. But, for Fred's room they just had Dean make it look like a Quidditch pitch, with the four different balls flying around. No players, just wind, and balls. They thought it looked wonderful, and the sky on the Quidditch would set and rise as the sun outside did. In the middle of the nursery was the crib, and against one wall was the changing table, and there was a rocking chair under the big window that faced their large, spacious back yard.

"It does look awesome," Angelina agreed, as she grabbed one of George's hands in her own.

"Three days," George mumbled, and Angelina could tell he didn't whisper out of exhaustion, but because he was deep in thought.

"Yeah," Angelina said softly.

"What's wrong?" George asked after a moment.

"Oh, nothing." Angelina mumbled, deep in thought of all of her worries, and all the reasons Fred needed to wait at least a day, or come a day early.

"You don't want Fred to be born on the first do you?" George asked after a little while. "I can tell."

"Why would you suggest that?" Angelina asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Angel…" George prodded her. "I can tell when you lie to me." They both lay there in silence for a few minutes, before Angelina spoke.

"Do you want Fred to be born on your guys' birthday?" Angelina asked softly.

"Angel, I don't care either way. He's our son, and it's not like we get to decide when he's born. We should be happy either way." George said, and Angelina nodded in the darkness.

"I guess you're right," She said after a moment. "Just promise that if he is born then, that you don't run away. Please not this year." Most of the important days to Fred and George, George would run away, or get really drunk, or do something else stupid. For example, May 2nd, their birthday, and sometimes Christmas, and even sometimes they day they buried him in the back garden of the Burrow.

"I won't be doing anything like that ever again." George promised. "I've always felt wrong leaving you, there's no way I could ever leave you and little Fred Jr."

"Thank you." Angelina whispered, and her voice was chocked up.

"Please don't cry, Angel. I won't leave you." George turned on his side, and faced his wife. He traced his hand across her face, down her jaw, and he then placed a gentle kiss on her jaw.

"I'm just worried," Angelina murmured through a few, soft tears. "You can't run away anymore, George."

"I won't," George said firmly. "I will never leave you two."

"You promise?" Angelina chocked out.

"Of course I promise." George said softly. "I love you so much, you and Freddie."

"I love you too, George." Angelina snuffled.

"Oh, Angel." George held her to him, or as good as he could with her baby bump. "I love you more than anything, don't you forget that. It was because of you that I made it through the past few hard years. It was very hard, but you have made each day worth it."

"Oh, George," Angelina laid her head on George's shoulder. "I love you, so much." George gently kissed her lips.

"We'll get through this, one day at a time." George whispered. "Go back to sleep, honey." And then George held her until she drifted off to sleep again.

1 week later

It was Fred and George's birthday, and Ginny awoke sadly. This day was always so hard on the whole family, and Ginny's hormones were out of control, she could only imagine how hard Angelina's day would be, and she was due today, too. As Ginny turned to Harry's side of the bed, she noticed that it was empty. Wondering where he could be, she got up, and walked down stairs.

She found him in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning, beautiful," Harry greeted her. He walked over to her, and gave her a big kiss.

"Morning, honey." Ginny sat at the table, and Harry went back to breakfast. "It smells wonderful."

"Thank you, babe." Harry said with a smile. "I know that today is hard for you, so I thought I'd make breakfast, and let you have a nice lie in."

"Thank you." Ginny said with a smile. "I just feel bad for Angelina, she has to deal with George all day, and she's due today."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Harry nodded his head. "Well, we're all here for her."

"Of course," Ginny agreed.

"Are we all going up to the Burrow for George's birthday?" Harry asked.

"No, Mum said we'd wait for Freddie to be born, so that Angelina would have an easier time enjoying herself." Ginny explained.

"Aww, that makes sense." Harry said as he flipped something in a pan.

"What're you making?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Crapes." Harry answered.

"Oh yummy!" Ginny said happily. "Can I cut some strawberries?"

"If you want to." Harry smiled. "I'd love the help, though." Ginny giggled, and she went to the fridge and got the strawberries out. She cut a bunch, before washing some blueberries.

"This'll be good!" Ginny said excitedly, and Harry laughed.

"You're not going to put anything strange on it, are you?" Harry asked.

"Strange?" Ginny asked with a chuckle. "I don't think it's strange."

"No, but you wouldn't eat anything like that before the pregnancy." Harry pointed out.

"True." Ginny said with a laugh.

In a short amount of time, they sat down and to eat their crapes. They were wrapped with strawberries, blueberries, whipping cream, and a few chocolate chips.

"Mmmm…" Ginny moaned in delight. "Very good." Harry smiled.

"Yes they are." He agreed.

"James is quite pleased." Ginny said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad." Harry said.

They spent a little while longer eating, before they cleaned up, and went up stairs to get dressed. Harry had to go to the Ministry for work, and Ginny would just hang out around the house, or maybe go see George and Angelina.

"Bye, love." Harry soon kissed her goodbye, and was on his way.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG **

Angelina sat on the couch in the flat over WWW. She was in pain, but she knew it wasn't the real deal; it wasn't labor. George was down stairs working in the shop, and Angelina knew he was having a hard time, but was going to keep his promise to Angelina. Angelina desperately wanted to be down by his side, but there was no way she could be down there right now. It was hot, and busy, and there wasn't anything comfortable to sit on, and there was just no way she'd sit down there!

After a while, of sitting upstairs and reading 'Quidditch Weekly', she heard someone knock on the flat door, knowing it could only be a family member, Angelina called for them to enter.

"Hey," Angelina heard Ginny's voice as she entered the flat.

"Hey, Ginny." Angelina smiled. "How're you doing?"

"Good, and you."

"Pain," Angelina said shortly, and Ginny smiled sympathetically.

"I'm not looking forward to late pregnancy." Ginny said truthfully.

"I just can't wait for Freddie to be born!" Angelina exclaimed.

"I can't wait for James either!" Ginny chuckled. "I won't miss being pregnant, as amazing as it is." Angelina chuckled.

"I know what you mean." Angelina agreed. "It'll be nice to just have our babies, but then we'll have to talk care of them, and that won't be easy."

"True, but at least for that, our husbands will be able to help," Ginny pointed out.

"True," Angelina nodded her head. "George will be getting up to the midnight feedings." Angelina chuckled. "He'll finally know what it's like to get woken up every night." Ginny laughed.

"Yes! I'm not quite to the faze were I wake up every night though, so that's good." Ginny said.

"Lucky you." Angelina said with a chuckle. "Although, I'll be done any day now."

"Lucky you," Ginny imitated. "I'm 28 weeks."

"Aww… just a little ways to go." Angelina said encouragingly.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled. "So, how's George doing?" Ginny changed the subject.

"So far… alright." Angelina answered. "I haven't seen him much today, I've been cooped up here."

"Maybe I'll go be with him." Ginny suggested.

"I think Percy and Lee are here too. Making sure he doesn't run away I guess. Your mum said she'd be over later, to check up on me. I think she's worried George will do something stupid, and then Freddie will come." Angelina explained.

"Oh, I see." Ginny paused for a moment. "What do you think?" Angelina was quiet for a minute, before answering.

"I trust George. He promised me he wouldn't do something stupid, and I believe him." Angelina said truthfully, and Ginny nodded.

"George isn't a liar," Ginny agreed. "He may do some stupid things sometimes, and he may do before he thinks, but I know he loves you a lot." Angelina smiled.

"Thank you, Ginny." Angelina looked over Ginny. "How are you really doing today? I know today is a hard for the whole family."

"I'm good," Ginny smiled sadly. "It's been a few years, and it's more bittersweet now. You know?"

"Yeah," Angelina smiled at Ginny. "I understand."

"So you haven't felt any contractions yet?" Ginny asked, bringing the subject away from Fred, for she didn't want to break down right now.

"No, just pains in my lower belly, but my healer said that was normal. It's when it gets… lower, and in my back when I should start to worry."

"Oh," Ginny looked thoughtful. "I'm so glad I still have a while." Angelina laughed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine,"

Angelina and Ginny spent an hour more talking, laughing and just catching up. After that, Ginny went down, and helped in the shop, and spent time with Percy and George. Then, she went home, and found Ladee cooking dinner, saying that Master Harry had left instructions for Mistress Ginny to not be allowed to cook. Ginny chuckled at Harry's antics and waited for him to come home.

At WWW, George decided to close the shop early. After closing, George, Angelina, Percy and Lee went to the Burrow, to visit Fred's grave. When they arrived they saw Molly and Arthur outside by Fred's grave, and went over to them.

They all kneeled around his grave, except for Angelina; she sat on a big, comfy armchair that George had conjured for her.

After a little while, Ron and Hermione arrived. No one spoke, but sat in silence.

Not long after, Audrey came, and kneeled by Percy. They had a whispered conversation, for Percy hadn't come home after being at WWW, and Audrey had been sitting at home worried, before remembering the day.

And then, Harry and Ginny had arrived, and Ginny too had sat in a comfy armchair. When it started to get dark, Bill came, saying that Fleur was at home with the little kids.

As it turned dark, and chilly, Molly ushered everyone inside. Once inside, everyone saw a large cake. It was basic; round and chocolate. It had 24 candles on it, and they were all lit.

"Happy birthday to you," Molly started singing and soon everyone joined in.

"Happy birthday to you," Everyone sang sadly, not sure who to address the song to when it came.

"Happy birthday dear George, and Fred," Everyone sniffled at his name, but kept up the song.

"Happy birthday to you."

"Blow out the candles, and make a wish," Molly instructed George with a rueful smile. George quickly blew them out, and everyone clapped.

After cake, everyone slowly trickled out of the Burrow, happy that the day was finally over. They all felt the need to be sad that day, but didn't know why, it wasn't worth it, and Fred wouldn't like it.

The rest of the week went by fast. It was Friday, and Angelina was yet to have her baby, and everyone felt terrible for her. She was stuck at home, in pain and unable to move for very long, and all the women would come help her, and hang out with her. Since Tuesday, everyone had taken turns, depending on their schedule. Fleur would come later in the day, when Bill could watch the girls; Hermione would have to come during lunch, or later on, for she worked. Audrey could come whenever, as could Ginny. Although, Ginny wasn't much help, for she was pregnant too. Molly was almost always with Angelina, so that she could be there when Angelina finally did go into labor.

Early, Friday evening, Angelina went into labor, and Molly let the whole family know immediately. George was closing up the shop when he got the message, and had the other workers finish off, for he quickly rushed off. Everyone else was shortly over to the hospital, and waiting in the waiting room.

After hours, of sitting and waiting, they were brought the news that Fred Gideon Weasley II, was born; healthy and strong. George came into the waiting room, and gestured for Molly and Arthur and Angelina's father to come back; her mother was already with her.

After a little while, George came back and asked Percy and Audrey to come with him.

"Why me next?" Percy asked his younger brother as they walked through the hospital hallways.

"Me and Angie have a very important question for you two," George told them and he gestured to a door, that was no doubt Angelina's room. They walked inside, and Percy and Audrey came over to Angelina's bed.

"Congrats, Angelina," Percy said with a smile.

"Yes, congratulations!" Audrey exclaimed happily.

"Thanks you guys," Angelina answered with a tired smile. "It's about time, huh?" Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah," Percy answered. "May I hold him?"

"You'll have to fight Mum for him," George said with a chuckle. But, Molly just gently handed baby Fred to Percy.

"He looks a lot like Angie," Percy pointed out as he stared down at the baby, before he remembered something George had said. "What important question did you have for me?" Percy asked George.

"Well," George looked at Angelina, and she nodded. "You've helped me so much since the end of the war, and me and Angelina were thinking that if you two wanted to, we would love for you two to be Fred's godparents." Both Audrey and Percy were shocked, but they were both very happy.

"We'd love to!" Audrey exclaimed happily. "May I hold him now?" Audrey asked Percy and Percy passed baby Fred to his wife.

Soon after, George went to get the rest of the family, and they all crowded in the small St. Mungo's room. They were all happy that life kept going on, and that there was another little baby in the family, and soon enough there would be another new one. Life was looking good, as it had been for the past few years.


	11. James Siris Potter is born

_**Please review even if it is mean or good just review I want to have 20 more reviews at least 20 and give me an idea the chapter is when Ginny has James please enjoy.**_

Two weeks… two weeks… two weeks… This was Ginny's silent mantra. She was so hot, and uncomfortable, and she was almost always in some sort of mild pain.

On the Sunday after the swim day, Ginny and Harry decided to stay home from the Burrow, for Ginny was not feeling up to it. They mostly sat around, and just talked together.

The next day, Monday, Ginny couldn't stop herself from cooking. She felt like making dessert, and then would quickly eat the dish once she had finished making it. She also found it harder and harder to just sit still, but much harder to stand up. She didn't know what to do with herself, so busied herself with cooking.

Then on Tuesday, Ginny got the urge to knit. She had never really taken a liking in knitting, but she just felt the urge to. She spent the whole day knitting a red and gold baby sweater, and when she finished that, she made a larger, matching one for Harry. When Harry came home that night, Ginny showed him what she made, and he instantly loved them. He put it on, and then wore it to bed.

Wednesday, Ginny did more knitting, finding that she quite enjoyed it. Though she made baby booties instead. Though, since she had a long day, she made a blue pair and a green pair. And then with her extra time, she gave the elves another break, and made a big, hardy dinner.

Thursday and Friday were much like the beginning of the week. Ginny just busied herself with baby things. One day she washed a bunch of baby outfits for when James was born. And she got a hospital bag ready for when she went into labor. She packed extra clothes, nappies, clothes for James, and a few other things she might need.

_Your Pregnancy: Week 39_

_Hang in there - you're almost done! Predicting a due date isn't an exact science (and can make for some pretty lucrative wagering), but there are definite signs that the time is near. Look for the bloody show, the passing of the mucous plug, diarrhea, nausea, energy spurts, contractions, and breaking of the water._

The following Sunday was Father's day, and Ginny badly wanted to give him what he had given her, meaning a nice lie in, and breakfast in bed. But with her nine months pregnant body, she was in no shape to go all the way down stairs so early.

After just lying in bed for a while, Ginny decided to wake Harry up. She scooted over to where he lay, and gently kissed his slightly parted lips. She heard him sigh and a small smile grace his lips.

"Morning, honey." Ginny heard Harry mumble sleepily.

"Happy Father's Day, love." Ginny whispered to him as she again kissed his lips, and ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm not a father yet," Ginny heard Harry say.

"Then I'm not a mother yet," Ginny told him and he chuckled.

"You are way more a mother than I am a father," Harry insisted. "You've been carrying James for nine months."

"And you've been here for me for nine months." Ginny told him. "James thinks you're a Daddy." Harry's hand fell to Ginny's belly, and he felt his son kick. "See?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Well if James says so…" Harry smiled at his beautiful wife. "You know, you really are beautiful." Ginny smiled lovingly at her husband.

"And you're pretty handsome."

"No I mean, you just have this wonderful glow to you, this aura, that just makes me want to kiss you," Harry tried to explain and as he finished, he leaned in and kissed her. "You're very pretty."

"Well thank you." Ginny smiled as Harry kissed her nose. "Sorry that I didn't have a wonderful breakfast in bed for you, I-" As Ginny tried to explain herself Harry just cut her off.

"This is perfect," Harry whispered, as he lay facing her. "You're here."

"And you are too," Ginny smiled. "So I guess it is perfect."

"It is." Harry agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ginny whispered. "And I have a gift for you." Ginny grabbed her wand, and _accio_'d Harry's gift. There was a card, and a long, lean wrapped box. "Happy Fathers Day, sweetheart." Ginny murmured as she gave the gift to her husband.

Harry held the gift delicately for a moment, before first opening the envelope and pulling out the card.

It was a homemade card that looked like a fancy Muggle shirt and tie, and opened from the bottom, flipping up. Harry smiled at Ginny's creativity.

'_Dear love,'_ The first line read.

'_Thank you, honey. Thank you for always being there for me, for not getting too terribly mad at me while my hormones are going crazy, for always taking care of me, and for loving me. I couldn't ask for anyone more perfect than you, and sometimes it still amazes me that you picked me. You've already helped me so much in this pregnancy, and I know you're going to be a wonderful daddy, and I know that James already loves you very much._

_I love you,_

_Ginevra Potter'_

Harry was teary eyed as he finished reading the note, and as he sat up, and brought Ginny into a hug, she felt his tears drip into her eyes.

"I love you, too." Harry murmured into her hair. "So much." Ginny smiled into Harry's chest, as he held her closely, well as closely as you can hold a nine-month pregnant woman.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Harry kissed her head, and Ginny slightly slid back, so that she could look into his eyes.

"You wanna open your present?" Ginny asked, and Harry smiled.

"Of course I do." Harry said excitedly, and he grabbed the box, without moving Ginny out of his lap.

Harry quickly ripped off the wrapping paper, and lifted open the lid to the box. Lying softly in its place, was a golden watch.

"Oh Ginny," Harry breathed. "It's wonderful."

The watch was golden, and the straps were a deep brown. Across the outer rim of the face, were the words _amor victum omnis_, and the numbers were written in a fancy script.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked as he traced the words etched on the watch, wracking his brain for what it could mean.

"Love conquers all." Ginny murmured as she watched him admire the watch.

"I've been needing a new watch." Harry said happily. "Thank you, honey." Harry kissed her, and she smiled.

"Push this button." Ginny showed him a small golden button on the side of the face. Harry pressed the button, and then the clock face transformed. Instead of two hands and the twelve numbers, there were three labeled hands, and twelve places. The new face looked almost exactly like Molly's clock for watching over her children.

"Ginny it's wonderful!" Harry exclaimed, and he gave her a big, sloppy kiss on the lips.

The three labeled hands read _Ginny_, _Teddy_ and _James_. Where the 12 should be was _Home_, where the 1 should be said _The Burrow_, 2 said _Ron & Hermione's_, 3 said _Traveling_, 4 said _George & Angelina's_, 5 said _The Nest_, 6 said _Danger_, 7 said _Shell Cottage_, 8 said _Andromeda's,_ 9 said _School_, 10 said _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_, and 11 said _Other_.

Ginny and James' names were stationed at _Home_ and Teddy's was at _Andromeda's_.

"James' name will be at _Home_ until he's born," Ginny told him as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Harry felt James kicked, and he couldn't help but smile again.

"It's perfect, Gin!" He told her excitedly.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Ginny smiled largely.

"Like it? Love it!" Harry exclaimed and Ginny chuckled.

"I love you," Ginny murmured, and Harry kissed the top of her head.

"And I love you."

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

The next day, Ginny was found in the living room, worrying her brains out. It was as if every worst-case scenario had come to mind at once. She thought about every tiny thing that could go wrong, and she was completely stressed out.

What if Harry had to go on a last minute mission this week? What if they didn't get to St. Mungo's in time? What if she or James got hurt in the process? What if it hurt too much, and she couldn't do it? What if we really can't handle James? What if he never stops crying?

All these worries plus some were running through her mind and she didn't know what to do.

Ginny spent the morning knitting, before she couldn't handle it anymore. Knowing that she needed reassurance, someone to talk to, and that she couldn't just sit here any longer, she got up and flooed to the Burrow.

"Mum!" Ginny called into the house. "Mum!"

"Well, hello, dear." Molly Weasley came into the living room smiling at her youngest child. "How are you doing?"

"I'm going mad!" Ginny exclaimed as she plopped herself on a couch. "I am so stressed out!"

"Whatever for?" Molly asked as she sat down on the couch next to her daughter, and placed a hand on her knee.

"Just, everything…" Ginny moaned. "Were you ever nervous…?" Ginny's voice trailed off, and Molly instantly knew what her daughter was thinking of.

"Of course I was nervous," Molly chuckled. "What mother-to-be isn't?"

"But Mum," Ginny sighed. "You were the greatest mum ever, no doubt about it! How can I ever be even half as great as you were?"

"Well see her, Ginny, it doesn't just happen," Molly told her daughter from experience. "You don't just give birth one day, and the next you're a perfect mother."

"I know, but I remember growing up, you were always the perfect mother." Ginny said. "You were always there for me, you did all the cooking and the cleaning, not to mention you had Fred and George as your kids." Molly chuckled.

"You were number seven, dear. Of course I looked professional." Molly pointed out. "I'd already had tons of practice!"

"You were always a great mother!" Ginny exclaimed, almost frustrated that her mother wouldn't agree.

"Well I'm glad you thought so, dear." Molly said with a smile. "I can remember loads of times when I messed up as a mother."

"Okay, like when?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well I remember this one time, during the first war, I just had Bill, Charlie and Percy." Molly started. "We were going out into the village to get an ice cream cone. On the way home I lost track of Percy." Molly smiled ruefully at the memory. "I thought surly Death Eaters had gotten him and I was going spare. I sent your father a patronus at the Ministry, and I had Bill and Charlie help me look for him. Finally, after over an hour of me stressing out, I thought to go back and look in the ice cream shop. Turned out, he'd been sleeping in the booth the entire time." Ginny laughed with her mother at the irony of the story.

"The point of the story," Molly told her daughter. "Is that everyone makes mistakes, and sometimes if you lose your head, you won't be able to remember things clearly."

"So when something doesn't go right, just remember to stay calm?" Ginny asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be a good idea," Molly laughed. "But really, just know that everyone makes mistakes I guess."

"But that's only one time," Ginny pointed out. "What if I completely mess James up?"

"Oh you won't!" Molly told her daughter confidently. "You are already perfect with Teddy. Plus, it won't just be you. You'll have Harry to help you. And me and your father and all of your brothers." Molly smiled. "You're not alone dear."

"I know," Ginny sighed. "But I'm his mother. He'll depend on me."

"He's been depending on you for nine months, and look how good you've already done!" Molly told her.

"I didn't have to do anything, though." Ginny said.

"Yes you did. You had many responsibilities." Molly told her. "You had to take care of your body; eat the right food, get plenty of exercise, get lots of sleep and rest and stay away from Firewhiskey. You also had to go to St. Mungo's when it was time, and make sure little James was doing okay. And above all, you had to show him love. And I know that both you and Harry have more than enough love for little James. I know he already knows how much you both love him, and he already loves you both." Molly smiled proudly at her daughter, as Ginny looked down at her stomach, and placed a gentle hand on her belly.

"You're right there," Ginny murmured, and she looked up at her mother. "Is it weird that I already feel like I know him? And that I love him so much, yet I've never met him?" Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears, as did Molly's.

"I don't think so," Molly said with watery smile. "I think it's wonderful." Ginny's eyes went back down to her unborn son.

"I can't wait until I actually get to meet him," Ginny murmured.

"I know the feeling," Molly pulled her baby girl into her arms. "I can't wait to meet him either. He'll look a little like you, and a little like Harry."

"The perfect mix." Ginny said with a smile. Molly grinned.

"I'd say so." Molly laughed. "Is he quite active?"

"Oh that'd be an understatement." Ginny said with a chuckle. "He's always kicking and hitting and wiggling and rolling, and everything else he can think of!" Molly smiled.

"How exciting." Molly said.

"It is, and it isn't." Ginny admitted. "Late at night, I wish he'd just settle down."

"But I bet Harry enjoys it." Molly smiled.

"Yes he does," Ginny agreed. "Every time he feels James his face lights up, and he smiles all big, and starts talking to him."

"See," Molly smiled. "You'll have Harry with you the whole time." This brought up Ginny's other fear.

"What if Harry's not there when it's time?" Ginny looked up worriedly, and her chocolate brown eyes met her mother's identical ones.

"Where would Harry possibly be?" Molly asked skeptically. "There's nothing that could ever stop him from being with you at a moment like that."

"I know," Ginny nodded her head. "But what if he got an emergency mission the day before James was born?"

"If Kingsley offered him a mission tomorrow, what do you think he'd do?" Molly asked her daughter.

"Say no," Ginny mumbled sheepishly. "Is it bad that a tiny part of me thinks he'd just leave me?"

"I don't think entirely," Molly told her truthfully. "It's not wrong to have fears. Maybe it's wrong to not have entire faith in your husband, but I don't think so. We're all only human, and I know I've had doubts about your father sometimes."

"It's not like a large part of me, just a tiny bit." Ginny explained. "I mean I know that Harry loves me more than anything in the entire world, and I love him more, but sometimes I can't help myself. Sometimes I wonder if there was another Voldemort or something, if he'd leave me and James."

"Oh, Ginny, dear." Molly wrapped her daughter in a large hug. "I know for certain that Harry would never leave you are James if he could help it. And I'm quite certain he would never go after another Voldemort. He'd help all he could, but I know he wouldn't leave you." Ginny let a few of her tears fall.

"I know he would never leave me, it's just…" Ginny's voice trailed away, and Molly just hugged her pregnant daughter tighter.

"I think your pregnant hormones are getting the best of you," Molly murmured. "And I also think that you should voice your fears to Harry."

"I've thought about it…" Ginny murmured through her tears. "I just didn't know how to bring it up or anything."

"I think Harry would want to know your fears, and your worries." Molly said confidently. "That's what marriage is all about. When you're feeling down, or scared, or hurt or anything else, Harry is the one there for you, to help you and reassure you."

"I know…" Ginny just snuggled closer to her mum.

"And now's more the time than any." Molly pointed out. "Tonight, when he comes home just tell him how you're feeling, and have him reassure you. And know that he was just as many fears and worries as you do dear."

"Okay," Ginny nodded her head. "Thank you, Mummy." Molly smiled at her beautiful daughter.

"You are more than welcome, my darling." Molly kissed the top of her head, and Ginny snuggled in again. "You know you can always come to me."

"I know." Molly felt Ginny nod her head.

The rest of the afternoon Ginny spent with her mother. They talked, and baked dinner for her father, and some for Ginny to take home for her and Harry, and they just spent some much needed mother/daughter time together.

When it came time for Ginny to get home, so that she could meet Harry, Ginny hugged her mother for a long time.

"Thank you for today, Mum." Ginny whispered. "It's been a while since the two of us have just been together,"

"That it has," Molly agreed. "I think it's been too long." Molly smiled as Ginny continued to hug her. "I know you'll be able to do what's best." Molly whispered. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered back, before pulling away, grabbing the dinner, and flooing home.

Once home, she only had to wait ten minutes, before Harry came home. She already had the dinner dished out, and placed on the kitchen table.

"Hello, my love." Harry came around to where Ginny sat and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How was your day?"

"Very good," Ginny smiled. "I went to the Burrow and spent some time with my mum."

"That sounds fun." Harry smiled as he too sat at the table, and dug into the full plate Ginny had dished for him.

"Yeah, it was nice to talk with her and just be the two of us," Ginny agreed. "How was your day?"

"Long." Harry said with a chuckle. "I had a lot of meetings."

"Oh, I see." Ginny knew that Harry hated the meetings he had to go to as an Auror. There were one's with his group, with his head, and with the minister, and they all just happened to fall on the same day each time.

"Yeah," Harry said with a disgusted look on his face, and Ginny giggled.

"Oh poor dear." Ginny smirked and Harry chuckled with her.

"Love you too, babe."

Dinner was a fun, happy affair, but as it came to an end, a thunderstorm started up. Harry and Ginny loved thunderstorms, since it meant they would curl up together in front of the fire, and just sit and talk the night away. It's what they did every storm, sort of a tradition of sorts.

Soon they settled in a comfy couch in the comfy living room, facing the fire, blanket on top, sitting next to each other, with Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder.

"I love storms," Harry murmured as another thunder boomed, and he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"You won't when James' born?" Ginny told him.

"And why's that?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Because he'll most likely be afraid of them." Ginny explained.

"Well, we'll be here for him." Harry murmured, and when he said that, the conversation with her mother struck in Ginny's mind, and she knew know was the time to talk to him.

"Harry, can I tell you something?" Ginny asked; her voice laced with worry and hesitation.

"Of course you can," Harry told her, and he kissed the top of her head. "Anything."

"Well," Ginny took a deep breath. "Today, I had a lot of time on my hands, and it seemed to me that so many of my deepest fears came to mind." Ginny told him. "And so I told them all to my mum, and we talked about it, and then she suggested I bring them up with you, so that we could talk about them and so-" Ginny had been talking a mile a minute, before Harry cut her off.

"Slow down, honey." Harry told her. "I'm here. You can tell me any fears you have." Again, Ginny took a deep breath.

"Well, what if we don't make it to St. Mungo's in time?" Ginny started with an easier one, not the one that she had necessarily voiced to her mother.

"I'll be there, and I'll make sure we get there in time." Harry promised her. Ginny nodded.

"This morning, my mind was just going through every worst case scenario it could think up, and I just got overly paranoid." Ginny explained.

"It's alright to be scared," Harry assured her. "We all have fears. Was that your only one?" Harry asked, knowing that Ginny had more.

"Well the others were like, what if James or I get hurt while I'm in labor? What if it hurts too much, and I can't go through with it?" These were also big to Ginny. She knew giving birth hurt, and she was not looking forward to it. The book said that it would be like pushing out a watermelon.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry told her quietly. "Because I know just as much you do that it probably will hurt you. I never, ever want to see you pain. It's going to be hard, but I'll be there with you, the whole time." Harry promised her.

"I know," Ginny murmured, and she quickly summoned all of her Gryffindor courage. She had to tell him now. "Harry, what if you're not there for his birth?" She whispered the question so quietly, that Harry almost missed what she said.

"Why would I miss it?" Harry asked confusedly. He wasn't planning on being away. He wanted nothing more than to be there when she gave birth to their son.

"What if there's a new Voldemort?" Ginny asked, but continued before Harry could answer. "What if I have to go through all of that pain alone? What if you run off like before? What if you leave us?" Ginny fired off all of the questions, before she broke down in tears. She cried, and cried, and Harry just held her to him closely. He had no idea that she thought that. One part of him thought that he very dearly deserved her mistrust, and another part of him was hurt that she mistrusted him, and wondered what he had done recently to have her mistrust him. Finally, he found the words to speak again.

"I'm so, so sorry, Gin." Harry whispered, as his grip around her tightened. "I had no idea you mistrusted me."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, and she began to sob even harder, almost on the boarder of hysteria. Harry just continued to hold her tightly, and mentally kicking himself for making her feel this way.

"I love you," Harry murmured as he rubbed her back, and just let her sob into his shoulder.

After a little while, Ginny started to calm down, and gain control over herself again.

"I don't," hiccup "mistrust" hiccup "you." Ginny's speech was in fragments, as she tried to keep herself calm, not only for herself, but the health of little James.

"Oh, Ginny." Harry buried his face in her long hair, and he felt a few tears drip from his eyes.

"Harry, no, please don't cry." Ginny begged. "I didn't mean it like that all. I just… I'm worried that there will be another Voldemort, and everyone will turn to you, because you saved us last time, but I can't lose you again. I love you too much."

"Ginny," Harry cried into her hair. "I love you, too. I could never, would never, ever leave you again." Harry promised. "I thought you knew that."

"I do know that!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's one of my darkest fears, that Voldemort will come back, or someone like him. And every since this pregnancy, it's become stronger. Now that we have a little one to look after, I'm more scared then ever."

"I know what you mean," Harry told her, as he pulled away, and looked into her loving brown eyes. "The more I think about it, the more I worry for James. But I know that the world is safe now. We all worked hard for that, and I know that it finally is that way."

"I do too," Ginny agreed. "I fought for it, we all fought for it."

"Thank you," Harry murmured after a moment.

"What for?" Ginny asked him.

"For telling me your greatest fear," Harry kissed the top of her head. "For loving me, for trusting me, for knowing that I'll always be here for you."

"Well then thank you for loving me, for trusting me, and thank you for believing me." Ginny added, and she reached up and gentle kissed Harry. "Thank you for understanding me."

"I love you." Harry murmured. "So very, very much. I will never leave you again, I promise."

"I love you, too." Ginny put her head back on his shoulder. "I trust you."

The next few days were relatively normal for the Potters. Harry went to work, and Ginny knit, and cooked and got way too excited then she should've been.

When Thursday rolled around, Ginny was so done being pregnant. She was so tired, from lack of sleep, and was so done being pregnant.

That night, as the couple lay in bed, Ginny finally couldn't handle it anymore. Harry lay next to her, sound asleep, but she kept having pains in her lower abdomen and back. After a while of just laying in misery, she decided to get up and walk around. Though, she was shocked to find that she didn't feel better as she switched positions. She knew that when you had practice contractions, they'd go away when you got up and moved around, and switched positions. But, these weren't getting softer, if anything they were getting more painful.

She thought maybe she should wake up Harry, but she didn't think that he needed to be up for this. She'd been waking him up a lot lately, and she could tell it was affecting him. It wasn't fair of her to wake him up late in the night, and then send him off to work the next morning. So, she decided to leave him.

After a while of thinking it over, and wondering why it was, something came to mind. And as this thought occurred, she felt and heard a splash coming from under her knickers. And, she then knew what this meant; she had gone into labor. She immediately panicked.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, as she felt the sticky liquid on her legs, and in her knickers. "Harry get up!" Ginny shrieked.

Within no time, Harry was up.

"What is it?" Harry asked, concern in his voice.

"My water broke!" Ginny freaked. "And my back hurts! And oh my goodness, I'm having James!"

**"What!" Harry sputtered as he watched his wife from across the room. She clutched her stomach, and her face was contorted in pain.**

"I'm having James!" Ginny ground out. "NOW!"

"What do we do?" Harry asked as he quickly jumped out of bed, and rushed to Ginny's side.

"St. Mungos you idiot!" Ginny exclaimed. "We can't just stand here all day!"

"Oh yes," Harry put an arm around her waist, and helped hold her up, as she clutched her stomach.

"You know what," Ginny's voice was short. "Just please go floo call my mum."

"Are you sure you can be up here alone?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm positive. Go!" Ginny exclaimed as she started walking around the room again, for that was when the pain was less intense.

Harry rushed down both flights of stairs, and quickly went to the 'coming and going' room. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and through it into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" He yelled, and he quickly jumped in, forgetting he had to actually go in.

"Molly, Arthur!" Harry called, even though he knew they were upstairs asleep. It was 1 o'clock in the morning, and not many were up at this hour, and especially not people like Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Mum, Dad!" Harry then called as he raced up the old rickety staircase. As he did, many memories flooded his mind, and he couldn't help but smile. Too many great things had happened on these stairs, and now, one of the greatest things of his life was about to happen.

Harry quickly thundered up the stairs, and rushed into the bedroom of his all but adopted parents.

"Mum, Dad!" Harry exclaimed again, and both Molly and Arthur jumped out of the bed.

"What is it Harry?" Arthur exclaimed when they realized who it was in their room.

"Ginny's having James and I have no idea what to do!" Harry exclaimed, and Molly seemed to jump into action.

"Well, is she at home all alone?" Molly asked as she grabbed her robe, and wrapped it around herself, and Arthur followed her lead.

"Yeah, she told me to come get you." Harry explained.

"Well then, let's go!" Molly exclaimed, and she rushed out of the room, Harry and Arthur hot on her heels.

When they got to the Potter home, and up to the bedroom, Ginny was sitting up on the bed, her back propped against a few pillows, and the headboard.

"How are you, dear?" Molly asked, quietly jumping into mother mode.

"Okay-" Ginny started before her face was scrunched into pain again. She let out a moan as she placed her hands against her stomach. When the pain seemed to stop, Ginny looked up at her mum. "I always knew it would hurt, but this damn much?"

"Oh yes," Molly smiled ruefully at her daughter. "Childbirth is one of the most painful things I've ever done, but one of the most beneficial and wonderful thing at the same time."

"Let's hope," Ginny mumbled. "What now?" She then asked.

"Well, how far a part are the contractions and has your water broken yet?" Molly asked as she pulled her wand out.

"Yeah, my waters broken, and the contractions aren't really close enough for me to tell." Ginny explained. "Although, they have been becoming more frequent."

"Well then we'll start counting when the next one comes." Molly told her, and Ginny whimpered.

"Let's not think about the next one quite yet." Ginny said weakly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's only going to get worse." Molly told her, and Ginny whimpered again.

"Oh goodie." Ginny mumbled sarcastically.

As the two women talked, Arthur and Harry just stood by the door to the room. Arthur, smiling happily at his daughter for the wonderful thing that was happening, and because he knew he'd raised his daughter to be strong. Harry, looking at his wife with a mixture of fear, nerves, happiness and love. There were so many thought running through his mind, but the one thought that kept coming back, 'She's having our baby!'

As Harry just stood and thought, he seemed to miss what Molly had asked of him, for Arthur put his hand on his shoulder.

"Did you hear me, Harry?" Molly asked, and Harry shook his head bashfully. "Could you run downstairs, and get a glass of water for Ginny?" Molly asked again, and Harry looked to Ginny. She smiled at him.

"I'll be fine. Just bring me back a nice, ice filled drink." She told him simply, and Harry nodded, before exiting the room.

Though Harry wouldn't admit it, he was glad to be able to leave. Not because he didn't want to be with Ginny, but because he wanted to be helpful in some way.

When he got down to the kitchen, and he heard Ladee apparate in, he remembered that he wouldn't have had to leave the room at all. Harry then thought that Molly most likely knew him well enough, to know that he couldn't' just sit around doing nothing for any amount of time.

Harry reached up into a cupboard, and pulled out a water bottle, and he heard Ladee start to speak.

"Can I be of service, Master Harry?" Ladee asked tiredly.

"Oh no, I'm quite fine, Ladee." Harry turned to face her, and he gave her an assuring smile. "Go back to sleep."

"Thank you, Master Harry." Ladee bowed before apparating away.

Once Ladee was gone, Harry went back to his task. He filled the water bottle up with ice, and then went to the tap and filled the bottle up.

When Harry was done, he walked back over to the staircase, and found Arthur walking down them.

"I thought I'd leave them to it." Arthur told Harry at his questioning look.

"Oh," Harry nodded his head. "Is it really as bad as everyone says?" Harry quickly asked, before looking down at his feet, as if he'd said something quite horrible.

"Childbirth?" Arthur asked, and Harry just nodded his head.

"Well, I've never done it myself, but each time Molly was, I'd say that was one of the things I noticed right off the bat." Arthur told his son-in-law truthfully. "That and how beautiful she looked every time." Harry just nodded his head.

"I just feel bad." Harry mumbled.

"I know you do, son." Arthur put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry looked up at Arthur's face. "And it's going to be hard, but both of you will agree that it was worth it when you hold your son for the first time. There is nothing else quite like that magical moment when you hold your little boy for the first time." Arthur told him with a memorable smile on his face. "Each time is just as wonderful as the first."

"Oh," Harry nodded his head, looking almost like a scared little child.

"May I offer you some advice I gave to Bill when little Victoire was being born, and what I also told George?" Arthur asked Harry, although he was positive he knew the answer already.

"Please." Harry said almost desperately, and Arthur led him up stairs, and into the comfortable living room. They both took a seat, before Arthur started.

"As both Molly and I have said, this is one of the most painful, yet wonderful experiences you'll ever go through, and it's important that it's together. She's going to need you." Arthur smiled warmly at Harry. "She doesn't physically need you there, but in all other aspects she really will need you by her side. Molly once told me that she'd never have gotten through any of the births of our seven children, if it hadn't have been for me. Ginny is a lot like her mum, in so many ways, that they might not even see. Ginny's got her mothers beautiful looks, her warm, inviting eyes, her temper, and her strength. Ginny is one of the most strong-willed people I have ever met. She's self-confident, she has a wonderful way of standing up for herself, and can fight any battle as good as the next person. But, along with all of the strength, comes fear. As her father, I know her better than almost anyone. Most likely not any better than you, but I do know her mother.

"As I told you when you asked for her hand, Ginny loves you more than you will ever know, and I know you love her just as much. The only way you two are going to get through the next 11 years, is together. Everything you ever do, as I have already told you, should be together. It's the only way your family was stay up, and it's the only way you two will keep your sanity. As for tonight, Ginny's temper will be going out of control, as I'm sure you'll notice. She's going to say some things that she doesn't mean, and that she will most likely forget once little James is here. I promise, she's going to say something that might hurt you, or might upset you. Just stay calm, and know that she doesn't really have any control over any of it. Don't shout back at her, it won't help anything. I say this from experience." Arthur smiled here. "Just know that in a short time, you'll be a father, and it will all be thanks to her. And remember to love her." As Arthur seemed to finish, Harry looked very over whelmed. And Arthur chuckled slightly.

"I promise it's better than it all sounds." Arthur assured him.

"Okay," Harry nodded his head.

"You are a wonderful man, and I like to think that I know you just as well as I know any of my own sons. Everything will be all right. Just love her."

"I do." Harry smiled confidently. "More than anything else."

"I know you do, son." Arthur placed a comforting hand on Harry's leg. "Just remember what I told you."

"I will." Harry nodded. "Thank you, Dad." Arthur beamed, and he wrapped Harry in a tight hug.

"What do you say we head back upstairs?" Arthur asked after a moment, and Harry nodded his head.

"I haven't given Ginny her water yet." Harry said.

"And I haven't brought up the wet towels." Arthur said thoughtfully. "I guess I did have a reason for leaving." Both Harry and Arthur chuckled, before they got up and went their separate ways.

"Nice of you to come back!" Ginny snapped when she saw Harry enter the room. "What took you so long?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, baby." Harry said as he brought the bottle over to her, and helped her take a drink.

"I'm not broken, I can take my own drink!" Ginny said when he put the bottle on the nightstand, and both Molly and Arthur entered the room again.

"I know, Gin." Harry kissed her forehead, before standing up, and walking away from their bed, to allow Molly room.

"Don't leave me!" Ginny whimpered as it looked like another contraption started, and Harry rushed to her side. He climbed onto the bed from his side, and scooted over to her. She bent over, and she had both of her hands placed on the small of her back. When it ended, she melted into Harry's embrace.

"About 15 minuets apart." Molly told her, as she wiped Ginny's forehead with a cool towel.

"Ugh…" Ginny moaned.

"Can I rub your back?" Harry whispered to Ginny after a moment.

"Please," Ginny begged. "Lower back."

Harry nimble hands soon found the spot, and he gently rubbed, as Ginny hissed in pain and relief.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked fearfully, as he pulled his hands away.

"Yes, but in a good way." Ginny told him. "Please more."

"If you're sure…" Harry's voice was unsure.

"Yes, now!" Ginny exclaimed, and Harry immediately started rubbing again. "Oh sweet Merlin…" Ginny moaned, and Harry smiled in relief. It was good to know that he was able to help her.

15 minutes later, Ginny was again doubled over in pain.

"It's worse this time…" Ginny hissed, as Harry held her hand, and Molly wiped her brow.

"I assume it is." Molly nodded her head. "That's good, Ginny, not bad." She assured her.

"It doesn't seem very good." Ginny snapped.

"Just sooner until it's over is what it means." Molly told her.

"That's good, Gin." Harry mumbled in her ear, and he kissed her there.

"I know…" Ginny mumbled and she looked better than before.

"Over?" Molly asked her, and Ginny nodded.

"Finally," She muttered, and only Harry heard her.

"You're doing wonderful, honey." He whispered to her. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's not that hard," Ginny said bitterly. "I just sit her and pain every 15 minutes."

"Yes, but you're doing wonderful. You're very strong."

"Whatever…" Ginny's voice trailed off, but Harry could tell that she was satisfied with what he'd said.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG 

A few hours later, Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur were on their way to St. Mungos. Ginny was breathing heavily, and panting as Harry held her up, and Molly and Arthur walked briskly in front of them.

They got to St. Mungo's, easily checked in, and were soon settled in a hospital room, assured that Padma was on her way.

Soon, Padma Goldstein arrived at St. Mungo's and rushed into Ginny's room.

"Good morning, Ginny." Padma said cheerfully as she waved her wand, and seemed to be getting things ready. She picked up a clip board, and looked over what they nurse had written, before scribbling down some notes of her own.

"Yeah," Ginny's voice was distracted, for she was going through yet another painful contraction. She had Harry's hand tight in her grip, and although Harry seemed to wince every once in a while, he didn't complain, and Ginny's didn't notice.

Padma smiled at the couple, before ushering Molly and Arthur out, promising she'd have someone tell them when something new arose.

Padma then did a few tests, and smiled proudly at Ginny.

"You're doing wonderful." Padma told her, and Harry whispered something in Ginny's ear, that seemed to make her happy. "I'd say just a few more hours until the actual labor."

"Are you telling me that this isn't actual enough?" Ginny snapped, before Harry rubbed her back from the hospital chair he sat in next to her bed.

"Yup." Padma nodded her head. "Pretty much. These are just contractions. You haven't pushed yet, or actually started to get James out."

"So it gets worse?" Ginny asked almost fearfully.

"Sorry, but yes." Padma smiled sympathetically, and Ginny let her head fall back.

"Brilliant," Ginny mumbled. "Just brilliant."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG 

Once Molly and Arthur left the small hospital room, they decided to call all the family out. Molly knew that it would still be a while longer, but her brothers would be mad if they weren't here for it all.

"I'll get the three older boys," Arthur told his wife as they walked to the fireplaces.

"You're calling Charlie?" Molly asked skeptically.

"Don't you think he'd want to be here?" Arthur questioned. "For the boys, this is much different than when Victoire, Dominique or Freddie was born. This is their little sister."

Molly just shook her head.

"If you insist," Molly said. "I'll get George and Ron. Do you suppose we should call Andromeda?"

"No." Arthur shook his head. "We'll wait longer." Molly nodded her head in agreement, before they went their separate ways.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG 

Many hours and hours later, things were going pretty much the same as they had been. Only difference was Ginny's contractions were now only minutes apart, and they were much more painful then before. It was late evening of Friday, and Ginny was sick and tired of it all.

"This is the most bloody awful thing I've ever done!" Ginny shrieked through another contraction. "Worse than _crucio_!"

"I don't know," Padma said conversationally, as she looked over something. "I've never been in labor, but _crucio _was pretty horrible." Harry almost wanted to laugh at the causality of the way Padma talked of the Cruciatus curse. He knew all about Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts, and knew that none of it was good. But, it still shocked him every time someone talked of it.

"How much longer…" Ginny moaned when the contraction ended.

"Well, let's check." Padma put on a pair of gloves, and grabbed her wand. She checked Ginny out, and smiled at Ginny.

"You're almost all the way dilated!" Padma said happily. "It's almost time to push!"

"Oh good," Ginny closed her eyes, before quickly opening them. "In the birth plan papers, it said that I could choose how I am positioned in labor, right?"

"Yes." Padma nodded.

"Well, can I walk around for a minute?" Ginny asked eagerly. "I don't think I'll be able to for long, not much energy, just for a moment?"

"No." Harry said instantly, and Ginny shot him a glare. "One, I didn't ask you! Two, you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do until you've given birth yourself! So, I don't think you should be talking at all!" Ginny yelled at him, and Harry shrunk away, and Ginny instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, honey." Ginny said, and she reached a hand out to Harry.

"It's alright." Harry told her, and he kissed her hand. "I know you can't help it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny exclaimed, and Harry just smiled, and sighed on the inside.

"Nothing, baby, nothing." Harry kissed her hand again. After a moment, Ginny seemed to realize she'd ask Padma a question. She went to ask again, but a contraction, instantly hit her.

"Owwwwwwww…" Ginny moaned, and Harry stood up and rubbed her back, and she squeezed his thigh tightly. "I'm done!" Ginny groaned, but both Harry and Padma knew she didn't mean she was done with the contraction, but done having to be in labor.

"I know, I know." Harry murmured lovingly. "You're doing good, just keep going."

"Ugh…"

When the contraction ended, and Ginny had been made comfortable again, Ginny turned to Padma.

"So?" Ginny asked.

"I don't see why not. There's nothing wrong with walking around for a moment. I'll just tell you know that you won't be lasting long. No one I've ever assisted before could stand not sitting for such a long time, especially with how far you are. It does hurt to stand in a contraction." Padma explained. "It's your call."

"More painful?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Padma nodded. "Then I'm good right where I am."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG 

More hours later, and finally happy about something Padma had told her.

"You're ready to push!" Padma told her happily. "Ready?"

"Bloody hell, yes!" Ginny exclaimed. "I want to be done!"

"Okay," Padma smiled at Ginny. "How do you wanna sit?"

"Harry behind me." Ginny said without a moment hesitation, or a second thought. She turned to Harry. "Behind me, now!" She told him urgently, and Harry quickly scrambled to his feet.

Ginny scooted forward, and Harry gently eased in behind her. He gently placed his hands on her belly, and Ginny sighed in relief.

"Oh yes, right there." Ginny told him as she placed his hands in certain spots. "I'm ready!" Ginny said confidently.

"Alright, we'll just wait for the next contraction." Padma told her. "When I say push, push as hard as you possibly can. When the contraction ends, that's when you'll stop. Alright?" Ginny nodded.

"Yes." Ginny eased back and snuggled up to Harry. He kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her belly softly.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured into her hair, and Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, sure I am." Ginny humored him.

"No I mean it." Harry said earnestly. "You are just so… radiant! I can't help but fall even more in love with you, if it's at all possible."

"I love you, too." Ginny mumbled. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Harry said, before he felt Ginny tense.

"Here it is," Padma said in a reassuring voice. "1- 2- 3- push!" Padma exclaimed, and Ginny instantly did as she was told.

Ginny shrieked in pain, and she grabbed Harry's hand off of her stomach and squeezed it as tight as she could.

"You are SO doing this next time, Potter." Ginny hissed out.

Within seconds though, the contraction ended, and Ginny sighed in relief, and she dropped Harry's hand back to her stomach.

"I mean it, too." Ginny mumbled. "I'm never doing this again."

"You know I would if I could." Harry told her. "I hate to see you in pain." And he kissed her.

"I know," Ginny sighed. "It'll all be worth it soon, though."

"Yes, more than worth it." He told her confidently. "Keep up the good work."

"You too." Ginny giggled.

For the next hour, as the day turned to Saturday, Ginny kept pushing and pushing. Finally, at about 2 a.m. on Saturday, Ginny heard good news.

"Alright, Gin, just a few more pushes, and I think it'll be time." Padma told her.

"Finally," Ginny's voice was rasping from all of the yelling she'd done. Harry, knowing what she needed, grabbed the water bottle, and gave her a drink.

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled as she grabbed both of his hands in her own, and got ready for the next contraction.

"Push!" Padma exclaimed, although after close to 3 hours of pushing, Ginny knew when it was coming.

"Oh my Merlin!" Ginny cried out. "Owie!" Harry just let her squeeze his hands tightly, trying not to wince too much, since what he felt was nothing close to how Ginny felt.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny exclaimed, but this time Harry didn't grimace at his full name like he had the last time. "You are never, EVER touching me again! Ever!" Harry just kissed the top of her head, letting her know how much he loved her, as she pushed out their baby.

"Just a few more!" Padma said confidently. "Come on, Gin, you can do it!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Ginny yelled.

"I know, and you're doing great!" Padma told her happily.

"Yes you are." Harry mumbled into her hair. "Keep going, love."

"I am!" Ginny cried, her face scrunched up in pain. "I am!"

"I know," Harry cooed to her.

"Push!" Padma exclaimed again. "I can see the little guy!" And, within minutes, James Sirius Potter was born.

The next few minutes, everything happened so fast. Ginny successfully delivered James, and she melted into Harry's embrace, although, both Harry and Ginny's eyes and full attention was focused on their little bundle of joy. Harry couldn't believe it. He, Harry James Potter, was a father. James' screams filled the room, and several nurses assisted Padma in what happened next. They had Harry use his wand to cut the umbilical cord, and they then did a few quick charms on him, that sounded close to the cleaning charm. And, true to thought, James instantly looked a lot cleaner. Then, Padma swaddled James into a blue blanket, and brought him over to the young couple. James had stopped crying, and his eyes were shut in sleep.

"Harry, Ginny, I present to you little James Sirius Potter. 19.8 inches long, and 8.9 pounds, and healthy as can be." Padma said happily, and she gently placed little James in Ginny's open, waiting arms. Neither, Harry nor Ginny noticed that Padma and her nurses slipped out of the room to allow the new family privacy.

"Hello, little one." Ginny cooed to her little sleeping son. "I'm Mummy, and I love you so so much." Ginny then looked behind her shoulder at her husband. She looked into his eyes, and saw they were glossy and a few tears had fallen. She beamed at him, before turning back to James.

"That's Daddy," Ginny cooed again. "And he loves you too."

"So much." Ginny heard Harry's shaky voice. "You are very handsome, James." James had a little tuft of black hair, and they could already see that it would be just like his fathers; out of control.

"He's got your hair." Ginny murmured, a smile on her face.

"Lucky him." Harry also murmured, and Ginny giggled.

"I like your hair." Ginny whispered.

"Well I'm glad someone does." Harry told her and he kissed the top of her head, before his hands wrapped around her stomach again, and he placed them over her own, that were tightly holding onto James.

"I wonder who's eyes he'll have." Ginny pondered, and as she did, James yawned largely, and opened his tiny little eyes.

"Blue," Harry whispered. "A very pretty blue."

"My dad has blue." Ginny told him.

"Neither of my parents had blue." Harry told her.

"I know." Ginny nodded her head. "Brown and green." And Harry couldn't help but beam at his wife. He kissed the top of her head again. He didn't know why, but her knowing that made him very happy.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you, too." Ginny said. "And you." Ginny whispered as she looked straight into James' eyes. And at that moment, she knew that all the pain, the long past nine-months, the war, everything, was worth this little one in her arms. She knew at that moment what Lily must have felt when she sacrificed herself for her son. Although Ginny had just met James, she knew without a doubt, she would take an curse for him, she would do anything for him.

The same thoughts ran through Harry's mind. He looked down at his son, and he knew that everything he'd done in his life, and been for this reason. To be able to have his beautiful, wonderful, loving wife in his lap, holding their own little baby. Dying, coming back, fighting Voldemort, the months after, being an Auror, **everything**; everything was worth these two wonderful people in his life, his wife and son.

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry murmured as he felt his eyes flood with tears. "Thank you for everything. For loving me, for marrying me, for being there for me, and for James."

"I could say the same thing," Ginny told him. "And I will. Thank **you** for loving me, for marrying me, for always understanding me best, and thank you for being here for me these last nine months, and for being James' daddy, and my husband."

"I love you." Harry kissed her.

"I love you, too." Ginny again looked back at him, and Harry noticed that Ginny too had tears in her eyes. But, as she turned around, Harry saw her yawn a yawn to rival the one James had just done.

"I think you need some sleep." Harry told her.

"I think I do too." Ginny agreed. "Watch James?" Harry smiled.

"Of course I will. Never take my eyes off of him." Harry promised her. "Maybe we can get you into a better room, and I can take James out to meet the family."

"I like that idea." Ginny told him. "Go get Padma."

"Okay." Harry helped Ginny move forward, so he could get out from behind her, and he easily stood up. Afterwards, he took James from Ginny's grasp, and helped her lay down, and get comfortable.

"Wait!" Ginny quickly sat up, and she instantly put her hands to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, worry in his voice.

"Oh just sore." Ginny told him as she rubbed her stomach. "But what I was going to say was, aren't I supposed to breast feed James first?"

"I'm not sure. I'll grab Padma." Harry first secured his grip on his little baby, and then he walked to the door. He tried to remember everything about holding baby Teddy, but that was a lot different. By time he'd actually met Teddy, he was already a month and a half old. Harry had never held a new born before, and it was nerve-racking. But, he figured a lot of it had to do with this being his own son, although he did think of Teddy as his own.

Soon enough, Harry had Padma taking care of everything. She took Ginny out of the birthing room, and into an after the birth room, where she instantly fell to sleep. Harry asked Padma about the breast feeding, and Padma said that James would be okay for a little while, before they'd have to wake Ginny up. Then, Harry asked about James meeting the family, and Padma told him what was recommended, and Harry decided to go along with it.

Harry reluctantly put James into a small hospital cradle, with his name, James Sirius Potter, clearly written on the side. He then walked to the lobby, to tell his family the wonderful news.

As he entered the lobby, he saw that it was mostly empty besides the large Weasley family. He was surprised to even see Charlie sitting with the family.

"Harry!" Hermione was the first to notice him, and she rushed to him. "Is he here?" She asked excitedly, and Harry just beamed. Within no time, the whole family was gathering around Harry, waiting for him to break the news.

"James Sirius Potter was born about forty-five minutes ago. He's 19.8 inches long, 8.9 pounds and he's very healthy. Both Mummy and baby are doing perfectly good." Harry said and he couldn't help the foolish smile on his face. He was just so happy. He could only think of a few times when he'd ever been this happy. The time when Ginny forgave after the war, the day she agreed to marry him, and their wedding day were the happiest days of his life, and this day would easily be added to that list.

His family cheered, and everyone talked all at once, congratulating Harry, and talking to one another.

"So can we see them?" Molly asked after everyone had calmed down enough to hear what one was saying.

"Both are sleeping at the moment, but after that I can take you all back." Harry explained. "Although, could one of you call Andromeda and tell her to bring Teddy to meet his new godbrother?"

"I can do zat, 'Arry." Fleur told him with a smile.

"Thank you, Fleur."

"No problem." She smiled back at him, and she handed little Dominique over to her husband, and she walked away.

"I'll be back soon, alright?" Harry asked everyone else.

"Take all the time you need." Arthur assured him. "We'll wait."

"Thank you." Harry smiled at his family, and he couldn't help the floods of emotion that hit him. He felt his eyes tear up again, and he unabashedly let them fall.

"You're welcome, dear." Molly smiled.

"Congratulations, son." Arthur gave him a hug, as did Molly, and Harry hugged them both back just as tightly.

"Well I better get back." Harry told them, before he left the lobby and went back to his wife and son.

Ginny woke up soon after, and she gave James his first feeding, although it was hard for her.

"Why won't he just latch on?" Ginny asked, her voice holding a slight frustration, but she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at her little baby.

"It's going to be hard for the both of you." Padma told her. "Most first time breast feeders just pump."

"Is it easier?" Ginny asked.

"It can be." Padma answered.

"Well then maybe that's what I'll do." Ginny said as she tried again to get James to feed. "Come on, honey." Ginny cooed. "Just be good for Mummy, please."

For a minute, James just struggled, but soon enough he caught on, and he did okay from there.

"This feels so weird." Ginny murmured as she brushed his hair.

"Different then when I-" Harry started but Ginny cut him off, a blush on her face.

"Harry!" She hissed, but Padma just smiled, and pretended like she hadn't heard anything at all.

James soon fell away from her, and Padma told Ginny that that was a sign of him being done, and Ginny nodded. Padma had already given her a book to read on breast feeding, and a small pump that she could use.

After his first feeding, it was time for him to meet his family.

"Bring Teddy first." Ginny told Harry, and he nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Harry told her, and he kissed both Ginny and James, before leaving for the lobby.

While waiting for Harry and Teddy, Ginny just stared at James. She found that she did this a lot and it was easy to get lost and lose track of time as she did it. It still hadn't even been a full day, or even twelve hours since his birth, but Ginny felt like she'd known him forever.

As Ginny pondered over this, Harry slipped back into the room, Teddy in his arms.

"Look Teddy," Ginny heard Harry tell Teddy excitedly. "That's your little brother, James."

"My little brother…" Teddy's voice trailed off. "From Auntie Ginny's tummy?"

"Yes," Ginny spoke this time. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Uh-huh." Teddy nodded his head, and he tried to wiggle out of Harry's grasp, but he just carried him over to the bed, and set him down next to Ginny.

"He's so little!" Teddy exclaimed, as she put a hand on one of James' tinier ones. "Is he sweeping?"

"Yeah, he is." Harry told him. "He's tired."

"Oh," Teddy nodded. "Night, night baby bwother." Teddy murmured, and Harry and Ginny shared a loving look above Teddy's head.

"James loves you, Teddy." Harry told him as James' hand opened and grasped one of Teddy's fingers.

"I wove James too." Teddy said, as he looked down at his finger in James' fist.

After Teddy, Harry and Ginny decided to have the godparents come meet their godson. It was an easy decision on who would be the godparents, for no one else was more perfect for the job.

"Ron, Hermione." Harry said as he left Teddy with Andromeda. "Do you wanna come see James?"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed as she bounced on her feet. Ron looked just as excited as Hermione was, and Harry couldn't help but love his best friends even more for it.

The trio was silent as they walked back through the hospital, and down the many hallways. They stopped in front of one door, and Harry stopped and turned to his friends. He gently turned the doorknob and as he did he said,

"Meet James Sirius Potter." The three friends slipped into the room, and found Ginny's sitting in the bed, James in her arms. She was again staring down at him.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione mumbled softly, as she quietly, yet eagerly, inched to the bed.

"Hey Hermione, Hey Ron." Ginny smiled at her best friend and brother. "Meet your little godson." As Ginny said this, Hermione gasped, and tears instantly came to his eyes.

"Really?" She squeaked and Ron looked just as shocked.

"Really." Both Ginny and Harry said at the same time, and he now sat on the bed next to his wife, a hand on James.

"Awww! Thank you!" Hermione raced over to the bed, and gently grabbed her godson into her arms. "He's so precious." Hermione cooed as Ron came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Congratulations you two." Ron murmured as he stared in transfixion down at his godson/nephew.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry smiled proudly. "For everything." Harry added as an after thought, and he and Ron shared a look together that summed up everything they had been thinking.

Hermione and Ron continued to hold James for a little while, before Harry noticed a wistful look on Ginny's face as she looked at their son. Knowing what she wanted, Harry got up and walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Can we have the little one back now?" Harry asked and Hermione smiled ruefully.

"Of course." She kissed James on the forehead, and then handed him back to his Daddy. Harry swiftly carried James back over to Ginny, and she eagerly took him from Harry. She kissed him on the forehead, and snuggled him up to herself.

Harry and Ginny just sat quietly, staring at James for a while, before Ron coughed and they both looked up.

"We're gonna go back out there." Ron told them.

"Okay," Ginny nodded. "Can you send Mum and Dad back here?" She asked and Hermione could tell that she didn't want Harry to leave her side anymore.

"Of course we can." Hermione assured her. "Thank you again."

"No, thank you for accepting." Ginny said and Harry smiled.

"Thank you for everything you two have ever done for either of us." Harry added. "I don't know how I would've gotten through Hogwarts without the two of you." Everyone chuckled wryly.

"Of course, mate." Ron told him, and then the couple slipped out of the room.

"The one bad part," Ginny mumbled to Harry. "All the family that wants to meet him." And Harry chuckled.

"We'll be alone soon." Harry promised her.

"Hopefully." Ginny added, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully."

**MINI SONG :)**

**please review it will **

**mean you like my story**

**so review oooooooooooohh**

**So review review review :)**

**that is the song and review**


	12. i really need ideas plz review

AN: Hey guys when I ask for 20 reviews I mean it and if you are not a member than write one as a guest and tell me what you think and also I need Ideas so PM me or write it in a review


	13. settling with baby james

An: hey sorry for not updating ok quick question should James be 4 years old when Albus is born or two tell me ether a PM or a review

chapter10

Knowing that Harry and Ginny needed time alone, the family kept their visits short.

The only one's that took a slightly longer time, were Molly and Arthur. Upon entering the room, Molly rushed over to the new family, and quickly scooped her grandbaby into her arms. She cooed to him, cuddled him, and held him tightly. Anyone could easily see the elation in her eyes at being able to meet her newest grandson.

"He looks just like you, Harry dear." Molly spoke in a high, cooing voice, her eyes never leaving the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Yeah, he does," Ginny murmured in agreement. Harry looked away from his son, and over at his wife, and at just a glance, he knew what she needed. She was staring at James with a craving in her eyes, a look that clearly said she needed to told her little one.

Obviously Arthur had seen the same look, for he spoke up.

"Molly, let's give the new family some time to rest." Arthur wrapped an arm around his wife. "You know how it is."

"Oh yes," Molly beamed at little James Sirius again, before giving him to Arthur.

Arthur gave his little grandson a kiss on the head, and gently nuzzled his neck, before passing him back to Harry, who directly passed him back to Ginny.

"Thank you, Mum." Ginny smiled gratefully, her eyes never wavering from her little one.

"No problem dear," Molly assured her. "I'll be around later tonight with dinner. The food here is no good at all."

"Thank you," Ginny murmured and Harry nodded his agreement. Sensing that Harry and Ginny were lost in thought, they proud grandparents then slipped out.

The next three days were spent fairly simply. There were either checkups on James or on Ginny, or family was visiting, or they were sleeping. Not much else happened.

Both Harry and Ginny were very relieved when it was finally time to go back to their own home. They were excited to be out of the hospital, and be able to do things their way, and have little James at home.

As they were packing up the hospital room of the few belongings they had brought, an idea struck Ginny, and she quickly turned to Harry.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. "I have a great idea!"

"And what's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just trust me! We have to stop by somewhere before we go home!" Ginny said excitedly, almost bouncingly.

"Okay…" Harry's voice held question, but Ginny just smiled reassuringly.

"Just trust me!" Ginny assured him. "You'll be happy."

"Okay." Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny on the head.

Half an hour later, Harry and Ginny were ready to leave. They had filled out the release forms, and had been discharged. Ginny held James tightly in her clutch, and Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm following you," Harry mumbled into her ear, and she nodded.

"I'll side along." She told him, before thinking of her destination and quickly turning.

Upon landing, both new parents quickly looked down at James, but he was still sound asleep.

"Phew," Harry mumbled with a cheeky note to his voice. "So where are we?" Harry asked without looking up from his son.

"Look around." Ginny prompted him. "You know." Harry looked up and at first glance, his face instantly changed.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked, sadness etched into his voice. Ginny could only smile encouragingly.

"Come here," Ginny spoke gently, and she grabbed Harry's hand in her free one, and led him through the square.

Noises were heard all around them. There were little children running around in the nice summer weather, families taking walks, adults engaging in idle conversation and a slight summer breeze rustling through the small town.

"Just a little further," Harry heard Ginny murmur and Harry couldn't help but become even more confused.

But, soon enough, they arrived at a small church, and Ginny led him through the familiar kissing gate, and Harry knew where they were going.

They slowly walked to a spot that both had memorized long ago, and Ginny easily plopped herself down in front of the two headstones, but Harry slowly took his time in taking a seat.

Once Harry was seated, and had wrapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her close for comfort, Ginny spoke gently.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Potter," Ginny murmured, but instead of looking down at the simple headstones, she looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. "Meet your first grandbaby, James Sirius Potter."

As Ginny's words slowly faded, both Harry and Ginny kept silent. The only sounds were the soft, even breathing of James, and the slight whistle of the breeze, and the rustle of the grass and leaves.

After some time of silence, Ginny thought to speak again.

"He looks just like Harry, but he's got my father's blue eyes." Ginny murmured. "I guess that'd means he looks just like you Mr. Potter."

After a bit more of silence, Ginny seemed to work up her confidence, and she began to speak almost enthusiastically.

"He really is a good baby." Ginny started. "I know he's only a few days old, but he already isn't too fussy. I just hope that it won't be too hard to adjust to having him at home. I know it'll be hard at first, but we'll be able to work through it. Plus, we've got loads of family to help out if needed. My mum insisted that she'd be over later tonight with dinner, but I'm silently praying she won't. Not that I don't love my mum or anything, it's just that it'd be nice to settle in, without family popping in and out all the time. I assume that it'd be like that for the first little while though. My brothers will think that I won't be able to do it without them, most likely forgetting that I don't need their help, and come over all the time. I-" Ginny went on to keep up her 'conversation' but Harry cut across her.

"You really think they'll come calling a lot?" Harry's voice startled Ginny, and she slightly jumped, but only hardly, before she spoke up.

"Most likely. Don't you?" Ginny asked.

"I sure hope not." Harry said with a small smirk on his lips, and Ginny giggled.

"See? I'm not barmy." Ginny defended.

"No one said you were." Harry assured her with a simple kiss. "Do you ever think about how different things could be if they were still here?" Harry suddenly asked, slightly shocking Ginny.

"Sometimes," Ginny murmured. "We might not have never met." Ginny told him.

"We would've." Harry said so strongly, that Ginny couldn't help but believe him.

"You think?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, we were meant to be together. We're like soul mates. No matter what, we would've always come together." Harry told her and Ginny couldn't help but beam, and melt inside.

"Well if you say so…" Ginny trailed off and Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I know so." Harry told her. "Don't you think?"

"I know I love you and that I've always loved you and I always will, not matter what." Ginny told him.

"I love you, too." Harry murmured as he buried his face into her sweet, comforting smelling hair.

After some time of silence, a shriek from James startled the loving couple, and they both looked down at their baby who had begun to cry quite loudly.

"Shhh…" Ginny cooed, and Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny, so that he could pat James on the back.

They continued comforting the infant, and soon enough he had fallen back into a light sleep.

"We should probably be going," Ginny told Harry. "James needs to be going home."

"You're right." Harry told her, and he gingerly stood up, before helping Ginny to her feet. "I'll be right out." Harry murmured to her, and Ginny understood that Harry needed a moment to himself.

"Alright," Ginny kissed him. "I'll be waiting." She gently strode out of the cemetery, holding James tightly and protectively the entire way.

Once Ginny was out of sight, and hearing range, Harry looked back down at the two headstones.

"I really miss you two," Harry whispered. "When something big, like James being born, happens, I can't help but miss you even more. Dad, I knew you wouldn't mind that James is named after you, and Mum, if we ever have a daughter, she'll be named after you." Harry promised. "And Sirius, I knew you'd be happy that James has your name too. He'll most likely be a handful at Hogwarts, if his name is anything to go by." Harry chuckled wryly. "Well, I better be going, I don't want to keep Ginny and James waiting." Harry turned to walk away, before whispering. "I love you." Into the breeze, and walking off to find his wife and son.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

A loud scream erupted in the Potter household, at a very unreasonable hour in the night, and both adults whimpered at the noise.

But, without a second thought, Harry easily slipped out of bed, and walked across the room to the nursery door. He slipped inside, and walked over to the wooden crib that had once been his as a baby, but now was his sons.

"Shhh…" Harry sleepily mumbled, as he stumbled up to the crib in his sleep-ridden body. "It's okay, Daddy's here." Harry reached into the crib and grabbed little James. He cuddled him up to his shoulder, and padded over to the matching rocking chair and gently sat down in it.

Today, since it was past midnight, James was exactly one week old. Though, Harry and Ginny had only had James at home for three days, it was very tiring.

James didn't seem to sleep much at night. He, as Harry put it, was an owl. He woke up every hour, almost exactly, during the night and during the day he'd take two-three hour naps. He, like any new born, didn't sleep for very long before he needed to be fed, but he seemed to prefer to stay up at night. So, Harry and Ginny were busy helping him during the day, cooking, cleaning and doing other things, and at night, were still up with him.

The first night, Ginny had to get up each time, since she was only able to feed him. The following day, she had a big temper and was snapping at Harry over everything. He completely understood why she did, and didn't feel bad for himself, but bad that she had to stay up all night long. But, as Ginny snapped and whined all day, Harry came up with a great idea that rewarded him with the privilege of not being shouted at for a few minutes. The brilliant idea, Ginny completely loved, was that she would just pump so that Harry could get up at night too, Ginny couldn't believe she'd forgot about it, and Harry was all too willing to help her out.

But, as Harry looked over at the shelf that they kept the bottles at, he found that there were no more full ones, which was not a good thing.

Lately, Harry had been taking most of the night shifts, while Ginny tried to sleep; it was always a feat if you could sleep peacefully for any amount of time. Then, in the morning, Ginny would take care of him and make breakfast, while Harry took a short nap. At about lunch time, Harry'd get up and help Ginny make lunch and then they'd both take care of him until dinner, which a house-elf always made.

The schedule was simple, and was working as good as could, considering James was only a week old. They knew the first little while would be hard, they'd heard a lot from Ginny's brothers, and from different newborn books.

Harry looked back over at the empty shelf and sighed. He hated waking Ginny up at night, since he knew she needed her sleep. She hadn't gotten good sleep in the last four months, and he couldn't stand to see her get less even now. Now that he could do something, he was determined to do as much as he could.

"Oh James," Harry mumbled as he brushed some of his soft, downy hair out of his eyes. "I think you need a nappy change." Harry hated to get up, but he did anyway. He walked over to the wooden changing table, and sat James down. As soon as he did, the little infant began to whimper. James loved to be held, and when he wasn't being held, he was whining. This was one of the things that were slightly harder on the parents. They couldn't ever get anything done. They couldn't eat very well, since one had to have James, and they couldn't both be doing something.

"Shh…" Harry murmured to his little son. "It's okay, Daddy's right here." Changing nappies was one of the things that Harry disliked the most. It was just plain gross, no matter how you looked at it.

Harry quickly changed his son's nappy, before deciding he couldn't put of the inevitable any longer; he had to wake up Ginny.

Harry gently laid James in his crib and James immediately started whimpering.

"It's okay," Harry cooed as he slowly slipped out of the room, but as James couldn't see him anymore, he just fussed louder. Seeing it as he had no other choice, Harry just rushed out of the small nursery, and straight over to Ginny. He grabbed her wand that was resting on her nightstand and murmured _Lumos_ so that he could see her face.

Harry crouched down and gently brushed away some of the hair from Ginny's face.

"Ginny," Harry murmured quietly, hoping to slowly ease her out of sleep. "Love," He didn't want to shake her awake, since she hated that, but it didn't seem as if she was going to wake. "Ginny," Harry tried again, before he gently laid a hand on her. He gently shook her awake, and he could her James in the nursery whining.

"What!" Ginny snapped as Harry successfully woke her up. "I'm trying to sleep! Isn't it your turn?" Harry tried not to let her words get to him, since he knew she was sleep-deprived, and cranky, and he knew getting mad would do nothing.

"I'm really sorry, honey, I didn't want to have to wake you up-" Harry started but Ginny cut across him.

"Then why did you?" She snapped.

"Because there's no more pumped milk and it's time for James' feeding." Harry explained, and as he did Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I knew we should've done it last night." She told him. "But you're all 'No, Ginny, just get some sleep.' Why did you want me asleep so bad? Are you sick of me?"

"No not at all!" Harry quickly exclaimed. "I just know that sleep is hard to come across right now, and we need as much sleep as we can get. I wanted you to take the opportunity."

"Whatever." Ginny said simply, and she sat up and stretched her arms. "Go get James." Harry nodded and went to kiss her forehead, but she pulled back. "Go." She gave him a look and Harry just got up and went back to the nursery.

Harry easily slipped in, went over to the crib and scooped up the crying baby. As he did, James immediately stopped his crying, and snuggled into Harry's embrace. Harry couldn't help but melt at it, and he felt his barely existent anger slip away. Any moment with James was always a good one for Harry. He couldn't help but be happy when he was holding James, or when he saw his bright blue eyes, or when he lay sleeping peacefully.

With sweet, loving thoughts in his head, Harry walked back over to Ginny, and he could tell she was impatient, and barely staying awake.

"Here you are," Harry murmured as he passed the baby to his mummy, and Ginny's face broke into a sleepy smile.

"Hello, honey." Ginny cooed to her baby. "Are you hungry?" Ginny quickly slipped up her nightshirt, which just happened to be a shirt of Harry's, and James easily latched on. "Easy, boy." Ginny murmured as she winced.

Harry loved and hated to see Ginny breast-feed James. He hated to see the pain flitter across Ginny's face, but he loved the loving sight of his son and wife. It was very surreal for Harry to watch, and know that the little baby was his and Ginny's; **their** baby. It was a wonderful thought, and Harry knew it wouldn't be long before James was all grown up, so moments like these were easily treasured.

Harry hadn't noticed how much time had gone by, for he was slightly surprised when Ginny stood up, and was bouncing on her feet, and patting James on the back. He burped once, and Ginny seemed satisfied, for she slowly, ever so gently, rocked back over to the nursery.

"Here let me help," Harry raced over to her but she just slightly shook her head.

"I've got it." Ginny murmured gently, and Harry couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sweet sound.

Harry heard cooing from the small nursery, and a few whimpers from James, before Ginny emerged and shut the door, leaving just a crack open.

Ginny slowly walked over to Harry, and he was slightly surprised when she embraced him in a big hug.

"I'm sorry, honey." Harry heard her muffled voice as she buried her face in his chest. "What happened to me?"

"Nothing happened to you," Harry murmured to his beautiful wife, as he gently rubbed small circles in her back. "You're still my beautiful, loving, gentle, kind wife."

"No I'm not." Ginny murmured and Harry felt his shirt dampen. "I'm all irritable and snappy."

"It's okay," Harry assured her and he kissed the top of her head. "I understand that you haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately and Padma told me something about your hormones being especially out of whack in the next few weeks."

"So I'm not gonna get better for weeks!" Ginny whimpered.

"No, no," Harry cooed. "You're perfect just the way you are. I love everything about you, even your lovely temper." Ginny whimpered again and Harry just chuckled. "I love you, honey."

"Promise?" Ginny whispered hesitantly.

"More than anything else in the world. I love you and I love James, and I love that we can finally have our baby." Harry told her truthfully.

"You're not mad about not getting to sleep all night?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all. If it means that I'm able to help my son, and be there for him when he needs me, I'll gladly never sleep again." Harry promised. "Plus I get to sleep all morning."

"It's not the same," Ginny muttered and Harry nodded, before remembering she couldn't see him.

"I know, but it's all I can get right now, and it's important to me that you get sleep at night, and that I'm able to be there for James. I love being able to be with him and feed him bottles at night."

"It's not that I don't love breastfeeding, but it gets so tiring," Ginny whined. "And it hurts."

"I'm sorry, love." Harry kissed her again. "I wish there was more I could do."

"I do too," Ginny agreed, before she removed her head from his chest and looked straight into his eyes. "I don't think I ever answered your question." She told him.

"What question?" Harry asked confusedly.

"When I breastfeed, it feels nothing like when you put your mouth-" Ginny started and Harry just chuckled and kissed her gently.

"I love you." Harry told her.

"I love you, too." Ginny smiled tiredly. "And I can't wait until I can stop snapping at you."

"It's okay, honey." Harry promised her. "I understand."

"Thank you." Ginny kissed him.

"No, Ginny," Harry kissed her nose. "Thank you."


	14. question

QUESTION:

How old should James be when albus is born? I want James to be going to Hogwarts with James I am thinking four write what you think as a PM or a review


	15. james first birth day

Ok sorry for not updating for a while. So I got many reviews last chapter yay! A lot want James to be one or two years apart from albus so I am doing 2 years apart for two reasons. One reason is in the move little lily is 9 and albus is 11. The last reason is I want them to grow up together. Oh yea I forgot I am making a new rule no reviews no new chapters ok? Enjoy.

James first BIRTHDAY

"Happy Birthday, Jamie!" Ginny cooed. James smiled from inside his crib and then reached down to grab his foot. Ginny smiled and reached down to pick up her year old son. James now had a thin layer of jet black hair on his head although he has his mothers brown eyes. After changing James' diaper, she carried him downstairs where Harry was waiting behind a pile of presents. James giggled and Harry jumped out from behind the presents. He ran over to Ginny and took James from her arms. He tickled James a little before putting him in his high chair and feeding him breakfast.

After breakfast, Ginny dressed James in a new outfit that Harry and she had bought him. Meanwhile, Harry flooed over to the Burrow with all of James' presents from him and Ginny. When Harry arrived at the Burrow, he placed his and Ginny's presents in the pile with all the presents from everyone else. He gathered all the Weasley's and they all waited by the fireplace for James and Ginny. When they arrived, everyone cheered and James ran straight into his fathers' outstretched arms. Harry rose with James wrapped in his arms and walked with all the Weasleys to the living room so that James can open his presents.

All together, James got over 20 presents just from his family. His grandparents (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) gave him some old wizard story books and a little Weasley sweater with a 'J' on it. Bill and Fleur gave him a pouch of chocolate galleons and a toy wand that shoots out bubbles. Charlie gave him a stuffed Hungarian Horntail and a stuffed Gryffindor Lion. Percy gave him a toy that is enchanted to say spells and their actions when you press its stomach. George, of course, gave James his own line of baby proof prank materials. Ron and Hermione gave him a toy broom that levitates a few feet off the ground, a few story books, a book with pictures from theirs and Harry's years at Hogwarts and a Gryffindor blanket and pillow. Harry and Ginny got him a lot of presents. Some of them were: clothes, a stuffed Snitch (which was enlarged slightly), a stuffed Quaffle, 2 stuffed Bludgers, a book of defensive spells, 2 toy wands (one blows air when you wave it and the other emits a small burst of fireworks when you wave it back and forth) and 2 pictures, one of Arthur and Molly Weasley and one of James and Lily Potter.

Harry, Ginny and James spent most of the day at the Burrow and Harry and Ginny had played a few mini Quidditch matches. At the end of the day, all 3 of them were tired beyond belief. "Goodnight, Jamie!" Harry whispered. He kissed James' forehead and walked into his and Ginny's bedroom. "We did a good job, you know that, Gin." Harry said. Ginny smiled. "Yeah, we did do a good job." Ginny kissed Harry. "Harry, you are a great father." Harry smiled. "You are a great mother." Harry said. Ginny smiled. Harry kissed Ginny, then they fell back onto the bed and Ginny giggled. "Just a clarification," Ginny began. "James must be at least 2 before my factory is open for business. Just so you know." Harry laughed. "That is fine with me. Right now, I've got everything I need.


	16. i really need ideas plz review 2

Hey guys

I need ideas

can you guys help?

Send in a review

also I would like at least 100 reviews


	17. ALBUS SEVERES AND LILY LUNA POTTER BIRTH

Hey guys this is the last chapter :( this chapter has Lily Luna and Albus Severes birth and thats it ok? Bye thanks for some reviews.

2 year old James ran around the family living room squealing his head off.

"James stay still!" Ginny yelled over her son's screams.

"Ginny?" called Hermione.

"In here, Hermione." She called as she dropped to her knees and caught her son by the pants.

Hermione walked in with a massive smile on her face.

Ginny looked up. James broke free of his mother's hold and was about run in the opposite direction when Hermione grabbed him. He started to wail at the top of his lungs.

"Good catch." Ginny praised.

"Thanks," Hermione said bouncing up and down on her toes.

"What's got you so happy?" Ginny asked as Hermione patted her nephew on the back to calm him down.

"I'm pregnant, Ginny." Hermione said with a huge grin on her face.

Ginny squealed like James just had. "How far along?" she asked as she hugged Hermione. She was about answer when Harry poked his head in the room.

"Hey Hermione," he said crossed the room to hug his sister-in-law. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Harry. I came to tell Ginny something unaware that you were here too." Hermione as she pulled out of Harry's hug.

"Tell him," Ginny urged as she wrestled with James to keep him from wriggling out of her arms again.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm pregnant." She said beaming from ear to ear.

"That's great, Hermione. Congratulations!" Harry said hugging her gently this time.

"Does Ron know yet?" Ginny asked.

"No. He doesn't yet. I was wondering if you could be there when I tell him. I mean, I was there when Harry told us about you, Ginny. So I was wondering if you could return the favour?" Hermione asked nervously awaiting their replies.

"Yeah sure thing. Oh one more thing," Ginny said looking at James before looking at her husband with smile.

"You're not are you?" He asked his wife.

Ginny nodded. "I'm pregnant again."

Harry leaned over to kiss her.

James squealed in disgust.

"Come here, James." Hermione said tapping Ginny on the shoulder her to hand James to her. "If it's boy you should honour Neville. He'd like that."

Harry thought for a moment. "Hmm... what about Albus Severus, if its boy?"

"Albus Severus?" asked Hermione.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Good idea, dear."

"Named after whom?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the Albus part would be after one of the greatest sorcerers of all time and the man who helped begin the end of Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore. The Severus part would be after the man who loved my mother and gave his life to save mine even if he pretended to hate me. Severus Snape." Harry explained.

Ginny and Hermione were almost moved to tears. Naming another one of Harry's children after 2 of the most important men in Harry's life at Hogwarts that was another one of Harry's ideas.

"Oh Harry. That's a wonderful idea." Hermione said hugging him again.

"Thanks, Hermione." He said as a chuckle escaped his throat.

"Yeah. Good choice in names. But what if it's a girl?"Ginny asked.

"Lily Luna. After my mother, Remus and Luna." Harry said with a defiant smile.

"After Remus and Luna?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Oh course! Remus' nickname was 'Moony' and Luna is Latin for Moon! Good thinking Harry." Hermione said beaming at Harry's brilliant plan.

"Come on. Let's go tell Ron."Ginny said before she, Harry and Hermione with James in her arms headed for the Burrow.

"For goodness sake Ron! Why can't you and Hermione move out!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum! Please!" Ron begged just as Ginny, Harry, Hermione and James appeared in the kitchen.

Hermione cleared her throat making Molly and Ron look up.

"Hermione! Hi!" Ron looked up to see the expression on his wife's face.

"I have something to tell you, Ronald and you might want to sit down."

"Who died?" Ron immediately asked. Molly elbowed her son in the ribs before putting up a seat next to him.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking up. "I'm pregnant."

Ron and Molly exchanged shocked expressions. Ron's face went pale with horror. He looked like he wanted to pass out. Molly jumped to her feet to hug her daughter-in-law.

"Oh congratulations, dear. Let me guess. You went to tell Harry and Ginny before telling us." Molly said crossing her arms but she still smiled with glee.

"Yes. It was the first thing that came to mind." Hermione said with a smile crossing her face as she looked down to see the expression on her husband's face. It was happy no doubt.

"I'm going to be a dad." Ron said in realisation. "I'm going to be a dad!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Harry hadn't seen him this happy since he accidentally ate an entire box of Love Potion spiked chocolates from Romilda Vane in their 6th and final year at Hogwarts. Of course, Ron's 'feelings' for Romilda weren't actually real. Harry was happy for his friends. He was glad that he was about to become an uncle for the umpteenth time and a father for the second time.

"Um... Ginny dear. Tell the others what you told Hermione and me." Harry said clearing his throat to get his wife's attention.

"Tell us what?" Ron asked looking up in surprise.

"I'm pregnant again." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh congratulations dear!" Molly squealed again before hugging her daughter and son-in-law.

"Thanks, mum." Ginny said as her mother hugged her for a second time.

"Afternoon, Weasleys!" called Arthur.

"Afternoon, Arthur." Molly, Harry and Hermione said as they turning to see Arthur climb in the kitchen window.

"Afternoon dad!" Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"Dear, use the door." Molly said in a criticising tone as Arthur came over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Granddad!" James screamed.

"Hello James." Arthur said as he took his youngest grandson from Hermione's arms.

"Arthur, Hermione and Ginny have an announcement to make,"

"Oh?"

"We're pregnant." Ginny and Hermione without hesitation as they both exchanged glances and smiles with their husbands and Molly.

"That's great to hear girls. Congratulations."Arthur clapped Ron and Harry on their backs before hugging his now pregnant daughter and daughter-in-law.

The months flew by and Ginny and Hermione's pregnancies became more evident. The rest of the Weasley one by one gave their congratulations to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Aunty Muriel, who was still alive, kept her statement that Harry had heard her say at Bill and Fleur's wedding, by saying that the Weasleys bred like gnomes. She had a point in a weird but wonderful way.

It all started with Fleur and Bill announcing that they were expecting their first child. Victoire was born on the 2nd anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War that saw the final downfall of Lord Voldemort. Then 2 years later, they announced that they were expecting Weasley grandchild number 2. Dominique was on the 4th of April 2002.

When George married Angelina, she was already 2 ½ months pregnant with Fred who was named after his father's late twin and was born on the 2nd of April 2003 a day after George's birthday. Talk about close knit families. Just over a year later, Roxanne was born on the 23th of January 2004. A few days after Roxanne was born, Percy's wife Audrey gave birth to Molly who was named after her paternal grandmother.

A year later, Lucy was born, with Fleur falling pregnant with Louis a little after Lucy's birth. By now, Molly and Arthur were almost drowning in grandchildren. They had more grandchildren then what they had children. 7 children with one deceased in the Battle of Hogwarts making their child count 6.

No one really got over Fred's death. George especially since he and Fred had been really close. After the war, Ron had taken over Fred's position at Weasley's Wizard Wheezers before starting his training to become an Auror. Harry had also become an Auror while Hermione worked to make the treatment of House-Elves better. Ron thought she was mentally insane.

"So what do you plan to call your baby?" Luna asked Hermione one day on her weekly visit to the Burrow.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh, ah, we haven't really decided on names yet." Ron said taking Hermione's hand in his own.

"Luna, can we ask you something?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Yes, of course." Luna said in her usual dreamy tone.

"Harry and I were wondering if we ever had a daughter we wanted to name her after you and the late Remus Lupin. We wanted to know if that was alright with you." Ginny said knowing that Luna was likely to agree.

"I would be honoured, Ginny." Luna said with a smile aimed at her two old friends.

Ginny's face immediately went pale.

"Ginny?" Ron asked looking up to see his sister's pale face.

"I think my waters broke." She said in a panicked voice.

Mum! Dad! George!" Ron called.

"What's wrong?"Arthur asked rushing into the kitchen with Molly, George and Audrey at his heels.

"Ginny's gone into labour." Harry said panicked.

"Daddy? Mummy?" James said wondering into the kitchen completely unaware of what was happening.

"Audrey, gave James and meet us at Saint Mungo's," Harry instructed.

"James, sweetheart. Come on." Audrey said scooping up her nephew before calling Percy and her daughters.

One by one; the Weasleys apparated towards Saint Mungo's. Harry had to carry Ginny because her legs gave out from under her.

Once they had reached the Saint Mungo's foyer, Harry turned to Hermione before stating smugly, "I thought you would give birth first."

Hermione eyed Harry with concern and worry embedded in her eyes. "Don't say that! It might happen to me next!"

Ron comforted his wife but tried not to laugh at his best friend's comment. "She's right, Harry. You might jinx it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you start saying Muggle phases?"

"I'm just stating the obvious, mate." Ron said defending himself.

Ginny gripped her husband's shoulder making him turn around quickly and rush to the front desk to admit her.

"Harry Potter. My wife's in labour." He said in a hurry.

The witch at the desk was the same witch who had admitted Ginny 2 years earlier when she went into labour with James. She was a short yet plump woman with shoulder length hair that was done in a bun.

"Ah yes. Mrs. Ginevra Potter." The witch said as she summoned Ginny's file with a swoosh of her wand.

Ginny screamed and dug her nails into Harry's shoulder making him jump.

"Come through!" the woman said urgently.

Harry picked Ginny up in his arms again and hurried after the witch with Ron, Hermione and James at his heels.

Once reaching the almost empty maternity ward, Harry gently put Ginny down on the closest bed and knelt down next to her with James next to him.

"Mummy ok?" the little Potter asked his mother.

"I'm fine James," Ginny said as she fought the pain. "I'm just in a bit of pain from your brother or sister that's all sweetie." She said stroking her son's little cheek.

"James honey, why don't you come with me and get son Orange Juice?" said Hermione coming around to kneel next to her nephew.

"I want to stay with mummy and daddy." James said crossing his little arms.

"Mate, Aunt Hermione's right. You won't be of any use to us here. By the time you get back you'll have a new brother or sister." Harry said assuring his son who took one last look at his pregnant mother and his father before grabbing hold of his aunt's hand and walking out of the room.

Ginny screamed and tightened her grip on Harry and Ron's hands. The boys gritted their teeth as Ginny pushed with all her might to deliver her 2nd child. After a few agonising minutes, there was a wail of a baby and Ginny relaxed on the bed. The nurse witch wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Harry.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a boy." Harry said proudly as he looked down at his newborn son.

"Albus Severus," Ginny said weakly as she looked down at Harry.

"Albus Severus? You mean as in Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape?" Ron asked slightly confused.

"Yeah that's right. They were the two men who died protecting me. Snape also loved my mother so it would also be an honour to her too." Harry said with a smile.

"Great names for a great kid," Ron said coming around to get his first glimpse at his new nephew.

"Hi there little guy. It's Uncle Ron here." He cooed.

Hermione and James reappeared in the room 5 minutes later with a bottle of Orange Juice in hand. Hermione sat James down allowing him to wonder over to his mother, father and newborn baby brother.

"James, this is your little brother, Albus." Harry said as he introduced his oldest son to his youngest.

"Al," James said unable to say Albus.

Harry looked up at Ginny who nodded that they would nickname their youngest son.

Hermione sat in a chair behind Harry tapped on his shoulder and silently asked to hold her nephew.

"Hello Al. I'm your Aunt Hermione." She said before gasping out loud.

Harry looked up to see the startled expression on her face. The littlest Potter son had the emerald eyes of his father and paternal grandmother and hair of his father and paternal grandfather.

"Harry, looks like the Potter genes have rubbed off on Al." Ron teased his friend.

Ginny laughed before everyone else burst into fits of laughter.

It was true. Al was the only Potter child and would be the only child of Harry and Ginny to have the genes of his father. Hermione gave birth 2 and half weeks later to a daughter she and Ron named Rose. She was the many granddaughters of Arthur and Molly and certainly not the last.

2 years after Al's birth, Harry and Ginny desperately wanted a daughter. No female had been born into the Potter family for generations. For all Harry knew was that no girl had been born in his family forever. He knew that he and Ginny would be the first Potter couple to bore a daughter.

Al and James ran to the door of 12 Grimmauld Place on a fine Monday afternoon. Harry had come home from work.

"Daddy!" They laughed as Harry picked them up.

"Hey boys." Their father laughed as they both pecked him on the cheek.

"Afternoon, dear." Ginny said as she entered the living room with a basket full of washing under one arm. She glided with grace up to her husband and sons and kissed Harry.

"Ew!" 4 year old James chirped. Ginny smiled before pecking her oldest son on the cheek.

"Yuck!" 2 year old Al said. Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

"Please don't do that in front of me!" whined a voice from the kitchen.

Harry turned to see George in the doorway.

"Hey George," Harry said with a smile.

"Hey Harry." George said with smile as he walked toward Harry and took James out of his arms.

"Uncle Harry!" cried a familiar voice.

"No way. Is that Roxy?" Harry said asked as a little girl with reddish-black hair appeared in the door.

"It's me Uncle Harry." Roxy said going over and giving Harry a hug.

"So what brings you here?" Harry asked George.

"Can't I come and visit my sister and nephews once in a while?" George joked.

"Point taken. How are you Roxy?" Harry asked once he, Ginny, Al, Roxy, George and James were all seated at the long kitchen table.

"I'm fine. I get to start at Hogwarts soon." Roxy said proudly.

"You know I bet that the Sorting Hat would be getting a bit sick of all the Weasleys that have passed through the Great Hall. First Bill, then Charlie, then you and-" Harry stopped himself knowing that George was still hurting from the death of his twin brother Fred.

It had been years since the Battle of Hogwarts but the Weasleys were still grieving Fred's death at the hands of Augustus Rookwood. Molly and George had taken Fred's death. Hermione had been unable to control her tears during Fred's funeral. She loved Fred like a brother like she did with the other Weasley brothers and Ginny who she loved as a little sister. She had said during her time at Hogwarts that she also felt that Harry was more like a brother to her rather than the more speculated romance that may have bloomed between them.

It wasn't like that at all between them. Ron had even questioned Hermione's relationship with Harry but she had told him that she saw Harry as merely one of her best friends and a brother figure. Hermione had feelings for Ron but wasn't willing to reveal how she really felt. Ginny was the same with Harry but had gotten advice from Hermione who said that she should be herself around Harry and date other boys in the mean time.

"Mummy ok?" Albus asked Ginny.

"Hmm? Oh yes I'm fine." Ginny said with a small smile covering her lips.

"Al's right, Gin. You don't like all that good." Harry said turning to see his wife's pale face.

"Do you need to lay down?" George asked his sister.

"I said I'm fine!" Ginny hissed.

She sat Al next to his father before racing off to the bathroom. She fell to her knees at the toilet and threw up. Come to think of it; she hadn't been feeling the best all day. Could she be pregnant again? She was lucky that she had a spare muggle pregnancy test in the top drawer of the bathroom vanity. She used it and waited an anxious 5 minutes for the results. The test showed two bars meaning that she was indeed pregnant again. It was of course unplanned like her previous two with the boys but it was worthwhile.

Gathering her thoughts and the test, she went back out to the living room where she was greeted by Al.

"Mummy ok?" he asked.

"Yes, dear. Everything's fine." She said with a smile.

"Harry, George take a look at this." Ginny said as she handed Harry the test.

"It's a muggle pregnancy test." Harry said allowing his eyes to grow as he saw the positive of the test.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaimed as he showed the test to George.

"50/50 chance it's a girl!" George said. "1 sickle!"

"You're on!" Harry said holding a sickle between his fingers before slipping it into his pocket.

"Oh please! Don't tell me that you two are betting on whether this baby will be a girl." Ginny complained as James pulled himself onto her lap.

"Well sis, if you remember back to our childhood, Mum gave birth to six boys the seventh and final child ended up being you. So it can't be that much different with the Potter family can it?" George inquired as he picked up his daughter.

"I never thought of it that way." Harry said as reached down to pick up Al who had been tugging on his pant leg.

"What you want, buddy? A little brother or a little sister?" Harry asked his youngest son.

Al thought about it for a second. "Sister!" he squealed.

"Well it's currently 2 to 1." George said holding up his hand for the money that Harry would soon owe him.

"So you're telling me you want another son?" Ginny asked folding her arms across her chest and giving her husband the stink eye.

"Don't most fathers want sons?" Harry asked trying to defend himself.

"Some want daughters too, mate. I mean when Fleur was pregnant with Victoire, all Bill wanted was a daughter and he got his wish. He got another daughter when Dominique was born and later he got a son when Louis was born. Fleur wanted at least one son so they both got their wishes granted." George explained as Roxanne looked at the black hole on the side of his head that use to be his ear.

"So you're saying that Ginny wants a daughter and I want sons. Well I've already got two sons so maybe it's time for Ginny to get her wish." Harry said feeling rather defeated.

"We'll just have to see how the pregnancy turns out." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry and George looked at each other knowing that Ginny was right. It depended on the pregnancy to determine what the baby would be.

It wasn't until month 5 when things started to see Ginny wishing more and more that her new baby would be a girl.

"Ginny. Why are you buying all that pink?" Luna asked. "You don't know whether your baby is a girl yet, do you?"

Ginny merely ignored Luna's question.

Ginny had asked Luna to come shopping with her only Luna didn't know that Ginny want to go baby girl shopping. She had a hunch that her baby was going to be a girl.

"Ok I think I've got everything I need." Ginny said 45 minutes later.

"Where to now?"Luna asked as she got to her feet. She had been resting her head on statue of her grandfather-in-law Newton Scamander that had been placed in the courtyard of the small store in Diagon Alley.

"Well, I did promise Harry and the boys this morning that I would meet them at the Burrow so I suppose we go there." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Oh good. I do enjoy your mum's cooking." Luna said with a smile.

"Hey Luna are you sure you mind Harry and I using your name as a namesake for the baby if it's girl?" Ginny asked her friend.

"I don't mind. I think of it as a real honour." Luna said in her usual dream tone.

Ginny hugged her before they apparated to the Burrow with their shopping in tow.

"Mum? Dad?" Ginny called as she placed the shopping on the kitchen table.

"Hello, dear." Arthur said sticking his head out into the kitchen. "Hello Luna."

"Hi Dad." Ginny said as she went over to hug her father.

"Hello Arthur. How are you?" Luna said dreamily.

"Just fine thanks, Luna. I see you two have been busy." Arthur said eyeing Ginny's shopping.

Ginny smiled a small nervous smile knowing that her dad would never question her choices but she knew only too well that her mum would.

"Arthur?" Molly called as she entered the kitchen with her face smeared with dirt indicating that she had been working in the garden.

"Hi mum," Ginny grinned.

"Hello Molly," Luna said with the same grin.

"Hello dears!" Molly said as went over to hug the girls.

"Um mum you have-" Ginny pointed to the spot off dirt on her mother's face.

"Oh! Silly me!" Molly said wiping the dirt from her face.

"Is Harry here?" Ginny asked not wanting to Molly started on her shopping trip.

"Yes he is. He's watching Charlie take James for his first broom ride." Molly said unaware of the shopping on the table.

"Charlie's home?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Oh yes. He wanted to spend some quality time with the family." Arthur said with huge smile on his face.

Ginny and Luna hurried out the back door to see Harry with Al and James in his lap, Fleur and Angelina on either side of him and heavily pregnant Hermione sitting beside Angelina on the grass just metres away from the pond that Fred and George had once thrown. Charlie was standing in front of them explaining want not to do while riding a broom.

"Ginny!" Charlie jogging over to hug his little sister and Luna.

"Hi Charlie!" Ginny said as they hugged.

"Hey Luna." The second oldest Weasley said as he hugged Luna.

"Hello Charlie. How's Romania?" Luna asked.

"Oh fine. Norberta's fine too if Hagrid asks." Charlie said knowing that Luna was a Wizarding Naturalist along with her husband Rolf.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione as she hobbled over to her.

"Hi Hermione. Wow! You are getting big." Ginny teased.

"Thanks Ginny but I wouldn't let Ron hear you say that." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Mummy!" cried James and Albus as they leapt from their father's lap before rushing over to their mother.

"Hi boys!" Ginny said as the boys hugged her legs.

"Hi dear." Harry said coming over to kiss his wife.

"Hi dear. I did my shopping today." Ginny said gleefully.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Oh Ginny you didn't?"

"I couldn't help it." Ginny complained.

"Aunty Luna!" Al said toddling over to Luna who picked him.

"Hello Al." Luna said as she hugged the littlest Potter.

"Molly won't be happy with you." Hermione warned.

"I really couldn't care less what mum says." Ginny said crossly.

"GINERVA MOLLY POTTER!" Molly roared from the kitchen.

"I smell trouble." Charlie muttered as Ginny marched back in the house.

"Explain the shopping on the table. NOW!" Molly yelled at her daughter.

Ginny explained why she and Luna had gone shopping but Molly wasn't buying it.

"For god's sake, mum! It's my bloody life and I'll do what I god well please with it!" Ginny hissed.

Molly knew that her daughter was right so she resided in defeat.

"Very well Ginny." Was all she had to say.

* * *

The next four months zoomed by rather quickly and Ginny got even more excited but the arrival of her next and final child. However, one night things came to an abrupt haul when Ginny went into labour late one night. She had been sitting up reading to James and Al when her waters broke.

"Harry!" She yelled.

Harry came bolting into the room with Percy and Luna at his heels. They had been visiting the family.

"What's wrong?" Harry said in a panicked voice.

"The baby! It's coming!" Ginny shrieked.

"This is like when Hermione gave birth Hugo!" Luna said as she helped Percy pick Ginny up. Harry grabbed the boys and they apparated to Saint Mungo's.

"What's happening, daddy?" James asked when they had reached the hospital.

"Your mother is about to give birth to you little brother or sister." Harry said trying to stay calm for the sake of the boys.

George appeared a second later. "Uncle George! What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Percy sent his Patronus home and told us. Bet's still on Harry." George said with an evil grin.

Harry nodded before rushing to Percy's side who had just appeared with Luna and Ginny.

"Hi I'm Percy Weasley my sister's in labour." Percy said urgently to the wizard at the desk.

"I'm her husband and these are our boys, our family friend and my brother-in-law." Harry put in, adding James, Al, Luna and George to the mix.

"Come through!" said the wizard.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as he, Percy who was carrying Ginny, Luna who was carrying Al and George who was carrying James ran down the corridor to the maternity ward of the hospital. Percy put Ginny down on the bed just as a healer and nurse walked in.

"Mrs. Potter breathe!" commanded the healer.

Harry and Percy kneeled on side of the bed and grabbed Ginny's hands just as she let out a feral scream as she pushed the baby into the world.

After 10 agonising minutes the baby was finally brought into the world. Ginny relaxed on the bed letting go of her brother and husband's hands.

"What is it?" James asked the healer.

"It's a girl!" announced the healer looking down at James. "You have a little sister."

"Yes!" exclaimed George. "I win. Hand it over, mate." George put his hand out and Harry fished around in his pocket and found the sickle that he had promised George months earlier.

"Lily Luna." Harry said as the healer handed him his newborn daughter.

Ginny looked down at her husband and nodded in agreement.

"You're naming her after Grandma Lily and Aunty Luna?" James asked.

"Yes we are. Do you like it, mate?" Harry asked his son.

James nodded and so did Albus who was more than happy to stay with Luna.

'Thank you Harry and Ginny. I am truly honoured." Luna said as tears started to flow down her face as she looked upon the red headed Potter.

Lily Luna was the most beautiful little girl that anyone had ever seen. She looked like Ginny in every way. Harry and Ginny couldn't wait to introduce her to Molly, Arthur and the other Weasleys and Dudley.


End file.
